Legacy
by Sea9262
Summary: Alexis set out to change her future by facing her past as a Vampire Slayer. LiasonSexis
1. Chp 1

Legacy  
  
Sea'Wana  
  
R  
  
I worship, I could never own  
  
Crossover GH/BtVS  
  
Alexis is clean up her life and her past. I happen to think she's become stale on GH.  
  
  
  
  
  
31 years ago   
  
New York  
  
November 3rd 1973  
  
  
  
Adella worried about her son and the little girl by her side. She worried that no one not even her Michael would know. Her current husband was a bastard but she could handle him and she did. Michael paid for it and she was sorry about that Adella wondered about allot of things. About her little Ric how he was doing what kind of life she would have if she'd stayed. All of it, would she give this up for anything? She wanted to see the future so badly she couldn't stand it. What would Michael be like would he find Ric would he ever know who is mother really was?   
  
  
  
She couldn't be the first Slayer with a child and she wouldn't be the last. She just hoped the Legacy she left behind was a better one then the life she lived. She hated the Watcher Council and knew they only care for their institution and their reputation she feared that this little girl barely a women would suffer for it.   
  
  
  
The demon struck yet the little one didn't falter she survived the demon poison once with great strength she was sure she'd do it again. The battle, the evil creature with no help from the Watchers the magic they where suppose to do failed. The only way was to destroy the building. She cut the gas line with her sword and sent the child out.   
  
  
  
-No Adella don't make me leave.-  
  
-Your loves you and very proud of you Mikos will take care of you now go.-  
  
-Adella please I can fight we can win.-  
  
-This creature is unbeatable without that spell.-  
  
-I'll make them do it!-  
  
-NO! Natasha listen to me. Don't let them destroy you they will to get what they want.-  
  
-Adella.- Natasha sighed.  
  
-Good by little one. You're a good daughter you mother would be very proud and so is Mikos.-  
  
  
  
She shoved Natasha out of the window into the Hudson River as the abandon wear house blow up. Natasha watched in horror as Adella Corinthos died in service, like so many other slayers. They would all know even her Michael.  
  
  
  
November 3rd 2004  
  
  
  
Alexis wrapped her coat tighter around her and headed toward the head stone. She cleaned off the leaves and debris.   
  
  
  
  
  
Adella Corinthos   
  
Beloved Mother  
  
R.I.P  
  
  
  
-I sorry Dell that is been so long. So much has happened, Sonny's been after me for the trail. I don't believe I'm afraid of him. Your granddaughter been good getting bigger I wish you could enjoy her. Sonny losing his mind I can feel it, I know I tried to use that but Carly she can be so contradictory I so tired of her I just want to snap her neck. But she's good mother I can't flat her for that, the problem is she keeps getting to the mess where she has to prove herself. She's perfect for Sonny, I don't like that Sam she got problem that will bring him down but Carly she fits. He thinks I hate him because of my sister and his return to his wife. Well its clear he doesn't have your brains. Yes Della he's an idiot. He doesn't see me or anything else, you would have know Kristina was your grandchild.   
  
  
  
[Sob] I'm sorry Adella I failed they don't even know we exists even Angel forgot. They destroy Mikos turn him into a monster then watch while I killed my father. I let them get away with it all. [Sniff] I can't let Kristina grow up thinking we failed that we are what they say we are. Its going to change Adella Michael will know the truth so will our daughter. She a Slayer I feel it. It'll fix it I promise.-   
  
  
  
Alexis walked away she felt she was being watched maybe by Sonny, maybe by something else.   
  
  
  
Penthouse.  
  
  
  
-She put out allot of money. Money left to her by her father and mother she bought a wear house that blew up in 73.- Jason said.  
  
-What for?-  
  
-Don't know, allot of communication with England. About a company call Watcher Inc. private think tank.- Jason said.  
  
-She going after it?-  
  
-Don't know. Its all-tight Sonny we can't get into it, nobody wants money and strong-arming doesn't faze these people remember she's Cassadine. She throws that around hard.-  
  
-Tip off Helena.-  
  
-Sonny you sure you want to do that.-  
  
-The price for betrayal. She set out to hurt me I want her hurt to.-  
  
  
  
Jason watched Sonny he needed to lash out and Alexis was the target. It wasn't like she didn't bring it on herself, but this meant hurting Kristina and that didn't seem like Sonny. Then there was Carly she had Alexis in her hand and he didn't know how. Yet now Alexis was ignoring it all, usually Jax would have shown up after she went to him for help, but she was preoccupied.  
  
  
  
-I think she's knowing your coming.-  
  
-How?-  
  
-She put a guard on her door for Kristina.-  
  
-Won't make a difference I want her not her kid.-  
  
-Yeah I deal with it, on the Courtney thing...-  
  
  
  
She gotten the reports that Sonny had begun to work on her. But she was to busy trying to get what she needed these new reports said that the thing wasn't in the wear house and that Wolfram & Hart had extracted it which meant it wasn't dead. *GOOD*   
  
  
  
Alexis stood on the docks mind working hard on her plan of attack. The thing would come for her and Sonny she was sure. She'd be ready, she already started training again, and the crystal she had stolen hadn't arrived yet. Sonny showed up and cleared his throat.   
  
  
  
The pit she usually got didn't show a mild annoyance, Sonny noticed the look in her eyes her demeanor was different dangerous even. Something had changed for Alexis. He now wanted to know what.  
  
  
  
-Been busy.- He said.  
  
-Been watching? Before you start with your Neanderthal act lets just put it out there. Tell whom ever you think can hurt me Helena, Alcazar. Send them my way Sonny then you bring yourself. I'm ready more then you'll ever know I've got a bigger fight coming and I need the practices. So you knock yourself out.-  
  
  
  
She turned on her heals and began to walked away from a stunned Sonny. Alexis just declared war without batting an eyelash. She turned back.  
  
  
  
-Oh yeah and if my kid is fare game so's yours. Remember that before you mess with a Cassadine. Helena's like a rock around your neck she'll take you down for generations. Be sure your revenge on me is worth it Sonny, your boys, your life, your precious Carly all of it. I won't have to do anything Helena will do it for me.-  
  
-Your scared.- Statement.  
  
-You like to think so but you know I'm not.-  
  
  
  
She left, Jason came up behind him.  
  
  
  
-You know if you hurt her daughter she'll hurt you and the boys. Be sure Sonny she's right Helena to dangerous.-  
  
-Oh I'm more sure then even now.-  
  
  
  
Something was wrong with Sonny it was clear now Carly was behind this.  
  
  
  
-I want to scare her a little more bring her to me tomorrow night.-  
  
-Okay.-  
  
  
  
Alexis' stomach was light and airy a little hungry but fine none the less. She'd put it to Sonny and had no doubts that he'd be coming for her soon. That's why Kristina was with Nicolas. Jason would never hurt the child in front of his sister. She arrived home to the package.  
  
  
  
November 5th 1973  
  
  
  
-You failed and Adella is dead.- The fat man said.  
  
-No I didn't I didn't we had it beat they messed up the spell.-  
  
-You're lies won't help you Natasha.-  
  
-I'm not lying where's my father?-  
  
-He disappointed he needs time.- The skinny man said.  
  
-What did you do to him?-  
  
-Your paranoid to. After the entire mistake you and Adella made.- The skinny man accused.  
  
-We didn't you did!-  
  
  
  
It went on for hours until the 14 year old didn't know front form back, they had her convince the she and Adella had failed not them.   
  
  
  
-We'll bind your strength as if you're dead and wipe your record no one will ever know.-  
  
-It will be while before it all gone but its best Natasha.-  
  
-Yes its best. I'm sorry about Adella.-  
  
-It's all all right Natasha taking responsibility is a good thing.- The fat man said.  
  
  
  
The white crystal glowed and she felt all her slayer strength drained. She'd failed and now she was being punished.  
  
  
  
November 5th 2004  
  
  
  
Alexis looked at the crystal, the new council had top security but she known the old ways and got it out of magical archive. All she had to do was break it and that was it she'd be a slayer again the oldest in the world. She put the crystal on the table sat down a looked at it. Being the lawyer she was she weighed the pro's and con's.   
  
  
  
November 6th 2004  
  
  
  
By morning Alexis had broken the crystal it would be at least a two weeks before she was at normal Slayer strength. She went about her day the spies hired told her about Sonny's daily activates. She sense she was being watched again. She watch the sun set on the docks the she heard Jason coming. He walked down the stairs toward her when he blink up at the wall six things came out of the darkness and right into Alexis' back.   
  
  
  
-Aah!-  
  
-Alexis!-  
  
  
  
She hit the ground like a stone and Jason ran up to her she wasn't moving.  
  
  
  
-Shoot it!-  
  
  
  
She said through gritted teeth. Jason pulled his gun and aim what ever it was ran off into the dark.  
  
  
  
-Well?-  
  
-It's gone.-  
  
  
  
Jason got a good look at her back. She had six 12-inch long think spines coming out of her.   
  
  
  
-Don't touch wit ut gloves will poison u.-  
  
-I'll call an ambulance.-  
  
-No. Ge mea u..p-  
  
-Alexis I don't think you need to move.-  
  
-NOW!-  
  
  
  
Jason helped her stand. Her eyes and nose where bleeding, so was her mouth. Jason swallowed.  
  
  
  
-Take me someplace, any places safe.-  
  
-What about?-  
  
-Jason I need to get this out of me fast either help me or get the fuck out of my face.-  
  
  
  
Alexis tried to move but her body would let her with the spines in her back. Jason grabbed her arm and headed to the closets place she could find. His and Courtney old place. Alexis lay down.  
  
  
  
-Put on leather gloves and pull them out. Warp them in thick cloth and put them in the frig.-  
  
-Frig?-  
  
-Yes. Get to work they're starting plus and that hurts.-  
  
  
  
Alexis didn't scream the damn things didn't want to come out but finally after pliers and a muscle they did. Alexis started to bleed badly after that, Jason demanded the doctor Alexis told him no. After the last one Alexis passed out from the shock and pain. Jason sighed how had this happened, Sonny gave him an order what was he going to do. Bring Sonny here, see for him self that Alexis may be dying. The way Sonny was going he'd probably let her die. No Jason knew Sonny wasn't in his right mind or he'd have let Alexis guilt eat her alive like he knew it would.   
  
  
  
Maybe that was it, Alexis didn't feel guilty she believed she was right and the worst part is somewhere Alexis went from scared and wanting Sonny. To not giving a damn and that angered Sonny, because now he felt more betrayed by her then ever. That and Carly was fueling this dangerous fire, Jason felt it, this massive change in Alexis and it wasn't good this thing that was happening to her. He had to keep Sonny as far away as he could. That meant lying.  
  
  
  
-She never showed.-  
  
-What!-  
  
-Checked around she had another appointment. I'll see where went but she's not due back anytime soon.-  
  
  
  
Sonny blinked. *Maybe he'd cool down with her gone.* Jason thought.  
  
  
  
-Did she take Kristina?-  
  
-She's with Nicolas and Emily.-  
  
  
  
Sonny thought about that one. He was pondering asking him to get her, he knew Jason wouldn't, not with Emily involved and to send someone else would be worse.   
  
  
  
-Sonny remember what she said. You bring Kristina into this she bring Michael and Morgan. She will you know she will, leave Kristina alone.-  
  
-I can't not when she is the way to get to her mother.-  
  
  
  
Sonny couldn't believe he just said that. Neither did Jason, he growled.  
  
  
  
-You'd really hurt Kristina to hurt Alexis have you sunk that low?-  
  
-Jason.-  
  
-You've been on this edge for a long time now not listening to me. Alcazar did this but it's not like you not to come back from it. Is this really about Alexis or is it about Alcazar and the fact that you can't get to him without hurting Carly and the kids. You know that would make Alexis right.-  
  
  
  
Sonny turned.  
  
  
  
-Really?-  
  
-Yes that would mean that you both don't care who gets hurt in this game you play with each other. I kept telling Carly how tired I am of all this, but now I realize it not just Carly it's you to. Fine I deal with it, but if you hurt my sister, we're over.-  
  
  
  
Jason stormed out. *This can't be happening.* Sonny plopped down on the sofa. He knew that Jason was right Alexis was the weakest closest thing to get to and he was so angry and on edge he just picked her. He knew he should stop but it was to late he'd set things in motion. He'd already alerted Helena on Alexis' activities. He could only imagine what that woman would do.  
  
  
  
AN: It's a beginning lets see where it will take us. Oh and don't forget to tell me what you think. Wanted to write a BtVS/GH fic for a while took me time to hash out the story line. I think I'll keep this one. What do you think. The Author. 


	2. Chp 2

Alexis woke up in pain.  
  
  
  
She got up and headed to the shower cleaning the grime off her skin and the wounds in her back. She had a fever and was throwing up the last time this happened it took three weeks for her to come out of the pain. So much had happened since then and those days seem like a little girls daydream of being a super hero. She ran the brush over head and a large hand full of hair comes out.   
  
  
  
Alexis looked and felt older then she was. Trying to compete with girls like Carly, when here was no competition, all over a man. The pain was getting worse she sat down on the couch in an Indian position and began to meditate. That's how Jason found her. By this time the light beige back to the couch was covered in blood and puss from the poisoned wounds.   
  
  
  
He looked at Alexis she opened her yes. They where bleeding again, Jason got a good look at her, her hair was coming out and she looked thinner. He sat down with the first aid kit and began to clean out her wounds. He gave her water and she went back to meditation.  
  
  
  
-I was half expecting to see Sonny.-  
  
-He not himself.-  
  
  
  
She snorted.  
  
  
  
-Really what was your first tip?-  
  
-Your bitter.-  
  
-And your blind. Jason he hasn't been himself sense Carly decide that fake car accident, we're apart of their game.-  
  
-That's when it happened didn't it when you began to hate him.-  
  
-I don't hate him I never could the first real friend I ever had.-  
  
-Friend?-  
  
-I love but can never be loved back its a curse I learn to deal with a long time ago.-  
  
-What does that mean?-  
  
-Means I never hate the men I love but can never have. What made me ANGRY with Sonny is he's smarter then playing the stupid game with Carly yet he does it.-  
  
-He loves her.-  
  
-Their loves to dangerous for the people around them. You see that don't you?-  
  
  
  
Jason sighed for the first time found she was right. They played that damn game and upped the stacks.  
  
  
  
-He's going after Kristina.-  
  
  
  
He looks into Alexis' eyes a cold chill ran down his spine.  
  
  
  
-Stop him or I will kill Michael.-  
  
  
  
Spoon Island  
  
  
  
Emily played with Kristina when Jason comes in. She smiled and hugged her brother, Nicolas cames into the room angry.  
  
  
  
-Get out!-  
  
-What going on?-  
  
-They tired to get to Kristina but my men stopped them said Corinthos wouldn't stop Alexis had to pay.-  
  
-I told him not to do it Nicolas. He losing it, he's angry with Alexis over the hearing.-  
  
-I don't care he think his mob games are going to win over a Cassadine.-  
  
-Save it Alexis already made it clear. If he going after Kristina she'll kill Michael.-  
  
-She didn't say that Jason.-  
  
-Emily I don't lie. You know that, she looked me dead in eye and told me flat out stop him or I will kill Michael in those words. I believe her, something's changed in her she's-  
  
-What? Angry? she has every right to be but I won't let her hurt a child nor will I let Sonny hurt Kristina.-  
  
-He wont I'll deal with him. I need to ask has Helena gone after Alexis?-  
  
-No why?-  
  
-She..- Sigh.  
  
-I saw the look in her eyes like she been pushed to far.-  
  
-Can you blame her with Carly blackmailing her.-  
  
-What?-  
  
-Jason don't be naive why else would she help Carly.-  
  
  
  
Jason sighed again the game being played and Alexis and everyone else got caught in the middle this time it was the children. Jason looked down at Kristina she smiled at him.  
  
  
  
-Emily I need you to come with me. Bring Kristina, Nicolas keep your men close.-  
  
-Why?- She asked.  
  
-I'm going to put it to Sonny once and for all. Maybe that will end this.-  
  
  
  
Jason walked into the penthouse with Kristina in his arms. Sonny looked a little surprised so did Carly.   
  
  
  
-Here she is do it.-  
  
-Do what Jason?-  
  
-Give her to the Quartermaines, hurt her, kill her!-  
  
-Jason you're scaring her.- Carly said.  
  
-Isn't that what you wanted?-  
  
-What?- Sonny and Carly looked at each other.  
  
-This is the game you two want to play isn't. Use Kristina to hurt her mother, why stop with Alexis here Sonny DO IT!-  
  
-Jason enough!-  
  
-Enough that's a joke with to two how far are you going to go! How far?-  
  
  
  
By now Kristina was crying.  
  
  
  
-Calm down!- Carly said.  
  
-NO! You're blackmailing Alexis you want her gone so you can get back with Sonny but your keeping her close to gloat by threatening Kristina. Alexis got as far away from you as she could, you both know she did but Carly brought her back. You knew that with Sonny hating Alexis he go after her so you could slip the boys out from under him. You used this little girl to get what you wanted. Here Carly go ahead hurt her some more.-  
  
  
  
Carly looked at the crying baby girl she looked away.  
  
  
  
-And YOU, you know what Carly's doing but you can't make her pay, so you go after Alexis. Telling her she'll pay so here she is Alexis' daughter as payment Sonny do your worst!-  
  
  
  
Kristina screamed, Carly began to cry. Sonny looked at the baby girl and the rage in Jason eyes.  
  
  
  
-You two make me sick. I'm beginning to think Alexis was right I told her she didn't know anything but she knows. She knows how far you two willing go and said if you hurt her daughter she'll kill Michael.-  
  
  
  
Carly gasped and looked at Sonny.  
  
  
  
-You ever know Alexis even threaten a child let alone want their end. You pushed to far Sonny both of you have. I looked into her eyes when she said it I believe her.-  
  
  
  
Jason began to hush Kristina, the little girl peered at Sonny, he swallowed. Jason rocked her and she began to fall asleep. He opened the door and hander her to Emily. They left and Jason turned to the shell shock couple.  
  
  
  
-Why? Why do you do this other people. I know you hate Alexis Carly but you know she'd never hurt those boys. Yet you had no trouble threaten a child. In all the fights with Alexis she never did that. You hate the she's so much more stronger then that. That she won't even sink that low.-  
  
  
  
-She threatens to kill Michael!-  
  
-For the record in all the years you two have been going at it she never threaten your son. Or you for that mater, but as of today things are different. I don't know why but I believe her.-  
  
  
  
Jason walked into the apartment Alexis was where he left her. She was trembling and still bleeding. She threw up a couple of times, he kept quiet and clean up the mess. Then he carried her to the bath and helped her clean up.  
  
  
  
-I heard about Kristina. You did good Jason even if you made my little one cry.-  
  
-I hurt them.-  
  
-Are you sorry about what you did?-  
  
-No Alexis, I know that it was the right thing to do. I just hope it has an effect.-  
  
-Sonny an idiot of his choosing not by genetics he'll wise up.-  
  
-About Michael.-  
  
-I was serious.-  
  
-I know but Alexis if you ever hurt that boy I'll kill you.-  
  
-You mean you'll die trying. No mater I need you to do me a favor.-  
  
-Sure.-  
  
-A girl is coming to Port Charles I stole something from her. Give her what she want until I'm ready to deal with her.-  
  
-Now I work for you?-  
  
-No just helping me out.-  
  
  
  
Once cleaned up Jason put her back in her spot and Alexis went into deep meditation. She gave him a list of thing to buy for her. Jason noticed her immediately all that red hair stood out but there was an inner light around her that was bright.   
  
  
  
-Excuse me?-  
  
-Yes?-  
  
-I know what happened to your crystal.-  
  
-Well that's new, tell me tall blonde and handsome your name.-  
  
-Jason Morgan.-  
  
-Willow Rosenburg, so what happen to my crystal?-  
  
-Its broken.-  
  
-If it is that a bad thing for you. Where is it? Who did it? and why are you involved?-  
  
-One question at a time can take you to a hotel.-  
  
  
  
Willow regarded Morgan he reminded her of every dangerous man she ever met in her life including Angel. He even looked a little like Angel, noticed his side, he carry a gun.  
  
  
  
-So what do you do Mr. Morgan?-  
  
-I'm the coffee business.-  
  
  
  
Willow settled in and then asked him to have lunch with her. They sat down, Willow noticed the dark hair man and women looking at them.   
  
  
  
-So coffee business is that Soprano for mob?-  
  
  
  
Jason almost choked.  
  
  
  
-Excuse me?-  
  
-The gun and the dangerous stance a look I've seen it enough times my life to know a dangerous character when I see one. Since your not in my line of business then your in another. You don't look like the super spy type, you seem more like mob.-  
  
  
  
He was impressed.  
  
  
  
-I'm in the coffee business.-  
  
-Fair enough, so why would you want to get into my line of work.-  
  
-What is your line of business?-  
  
-Evil.-  
  
-Excuse me?-  
  
-Evil, bad mean things that hurt people for the pleasure of it.-  
  
-You're a cop.- Statement.  
  
-No businesswomen like you. Just not coffee.-  
  
-Okay I don't understand what that means.-  
  
-Yeah kinda like the Coffee business. So tell me about the crystal?-  
  
-What do you want to know?-  
  
-Who took it? Who broke it? Why they broke it? Do they know what they did?-  
  
-I don't know who took it, or who broke and why. But I assume they do know what they did.-  
  
-I just took over a failing company the crystal was in a file that had noting in it. No explanation as to why it was there what was for or who it belong to. Things like that can be dangerous very dangerous.-  
  
-How?-  
  
-People could simply die.-  
  
  
  
She didn't pull punches she was blunt.  
  
  
  
-Could it be poisonous?-  
  
-I touched it myself so no.-  
  
-I have something that is. Can you tell me where it came from?-  
  
-Sure.-  
  
  
  
Jason took out a Leather case with the very spine that was in Alexis back.-  
  
-A poisonous spine from what I don't know, mind if I scan it?-  
  
-No.-  
  
  
  
Willow took out her PDA and ran it over the spine then she dialed a number. The sound of a modem working and she read the information and looked at him.  
  
  
  
-Where did you get it?-  
  
-I found it by the docks in the water.-  
  
-Your lying but its a good one, if you where talking to someone who doesn't know what it is.-  
  
-What is it?-  
  
-Oh no Mr. Morgan I want to know where you got it from, who you got it from, and what happened to my crystal?-  
  
  
  
Jason leaned over and began talking to Willow. Courtney, Carly and Sonny notice the exchange. Carly got up and walked over to the table despite Courtney protest.  
  
  
  
-Jason?-  
  
  
  
Willow saw the look on his face at the dark haired women. Jason looked annoyed, he didn't seem like the type of man you annoyed too much.   
  
  
  
-What is it Carly?- His tone hard and deadly  
  
-How long are you going to be mad at us like this?-  
  
  
  
Jason blinked in anger and surprise. Carly instantly know she'd made a mistake in her wording.  
  
  
  
-Go Carly just go.-  
  
  
  
In changing the subject.  
  
  
  
-Who's this?-  
  
-Willow Rosenburg nice to meet you.-  
  
-How you do you know Jason?-  
  
-He picked me up at the airport, why I don't know yet he won't tell me.-  
  
-You haven't told me anything yet either.-  
  
  
  
Carly looked at the exchange there was an attraction there.   
  
  
  
-Courtney's here, are you mad at her to?-  
  
-Carly! Leave it alone.-  
  
-Mr. Morgan you do understand that I have to run an investigation, are you going to give me a hard time on it?-  
  
-No Ms. Rosenburg I'm not I just would like to know what you're going to getting into.-  
  
-I've been in my line of work sense I was 16 years old MR. Morgan. I've faced allot trust me when I tell you I can take very good care of myself. You have made yourself apart of my investigation now are going to tell me what happened to my crystal and who stole it or not?-  
  
-A crystal is that what this little meetings about?- Carly said but they ignored her.  
  
-MS. Rosenburg I don't know who stole the crystal I just know that is broken.-  
  
-What about the spine? Where did you get it?-  
  
-I found it on the docks. What is it?-  
  
  
  
They went back forth like that until they where yelling at each other.  
  
  
  
-ENOUCH!- Sonny finally said.  
  
-All right have it your way Mr. Morgan. Don't give me an answer, but if you get in my way as I'm trying to find the answers, the fact the your in the "Coffee business" wont mean jack shit to me. Remember my line work make yours look "Legit."-  
  
  
  
Jason sighed that not what Alexis asked him to do but she was keep him in the dark he thought he could get Willow to talk.  
  
  
  
-Ms. Rosenburg...-  
  
-Jason wait who was that women?-  
  
-None of your business. Excuse me I have to talk to her.-  
  
-Jason wait.- She grabbed his arm as Willow disappeared out of the Grill.  
  
-What Courtney?- He said annoyed.  
  
-What is going on with you?-  
  
  
  
[tbc]  
  
  
  
AN: Bad place but there you go. Let me know. The Author. 


	3. Chp 3

Willow was fuming...   
  
  
  
-What's going on with me? [Looking at Sonny and Carly] Ask them. I need to deal with this now Courtney I'll call you later.-  
  
  
  
Jason was fuming...  
  
  
  
-What happened with Jason?-  
  
-He overreacted.-  
  
-To what Carly?-  
  
  
  
Sonny was ashamed, his best friend was ashamed of him to.  
  
  
  
-It was nothing it just had to do with Alexis.-  
  
-What? Did she do something?-  
  
-No he's taking her side.-  
  
  
  
Sonny blinked and looked at Carly how could she be so careless after that display Jason put on with Kristina. For as long as he lived he never be able to get the look of fear and terror in those little girls eyes out of his head. That was the price of his games with Carly and she didn't care. All she cared about was her boys and they were sometimes a second thought. Curiously absent in this whole thing was Alexis herself but Sonny could feel her, her words repeated with fear by Jason.   
  
  
  
How far had he pushed his former best friend that she would threaten the life of a child. By his very actions alone he'd done the same and was called on it. It was like a double standard for those around him, his rule or none at all. Sonny shook the thoughts out of his head. He wouldn't go after Kristina knowing that she now had a guardian in Jason. But Alexis had done and said things that he couldn't let go. She'd have to face that, he knew she knew that which is probably why she played the game the ways she did. What surprise him was, that she was playing it at all.  
  
  
  
-Sonny?-  
  
-Yes?-  
  
-I asked you a question, what happened with Jason?-  
  
-I made a mistake with him one I doubt he'll forgive anytime soon.-  
  
-What?- Courtney pressed.  
  
-Later. Max?-  
  
-Yes.-  
  
-Find out who that woman is. What investigation she's running?-  
  
-Yes sir.-  
  
  
  
Jason caught up to Willow who was talking to a police officer. They where laughing and Willow caught site of him.  
  
  
  
-Jason.- The office looked at him.  
  
-Lucky.-  
  
-What do you need?-  
  
-I wanted to talk to Ms. Rosenburg.-  
  
-Does Willow want to talk to you?-  
  
-Mr. Morgan isn't being forthcoming with my answers Lucky.-  
  
-Yeah he's like that.-  
  
-I'm sorry.- Jason said.  
  
-Why do I get the feeling he doesn't say that often.-  
  
-He doesn't, so Willow come to Kelly's if you have any more questions about PC.-  
  
-Of course thank you Lucky.-  
  
  
  
Jason watched him go.  
  
  
  
-You make friends fast.-  
  
-Jealous?-  
  
-No.-  
  
  
  
Willow eyed him.  
  
  
  
-I believe it, your not jealous of any man are you?-  
  
-I wouldn't know how to be. Okay lets not bet around the bush. I got the spines out of someone's back.-  
  
-Did you see it?-  
  
-I saw a shadow and the spines that's it.-  
  
-Who's back?-  
  
-Her names Alexis Davis.-  
  
-Why so forthcoming all of a sudden?-  
  
-Cause you wont tell me unless I tell you and want to know.-  
  
-Okay but you won't believe me.-  
  
-Try me.-  
  
-First this Alexis Davis is she dead?-  
  
-No.-  
  
-Are you sure?-  
  
-That was almost three weeks ago I saw to her this morning.-  
  
-The records don't show anyone surviving six of these things.-  
  
-First time for everything.-  
  
-I want to see her.-  
  
-I want answers.-  
  
-I think you've had them all along Jason. This Alexis Davis is your answer.-  
  
  
  
Jason walked into the apartment and looked at Alexis her hair was completely gone now and she looked deeply malnourished. Willow stepped in front of her and began to examine her.  
  
  
  
-Meditation?-  
  
-Yes.- Alexis answer in a gravelly voice.  
  
-Willow Rosenburg.-  
  
-The women who almost destroyed the world. Pleasure.-  
  
-I don't know you do I?-  
  
-No. No one does, I want to change that.-  
  
  
  
Willow examined her.  
  
  
  
-Well?-  
  
-I've got the cure but she needs rest and constant care.-  
  
-Cure for what the poison in the spines?-  
  
  
  
Alexis snorted.  
  
  
  
-There is no cure I've been living with the first attack for years.-  
  
-I have no record of an attack on a human before.-  
  
-It was whipped from your records.-  
  
-What? No. [She eyed Alexis] Then I need to get you back to England. They'll give us answers.-  
  
-They are the ones who whipped the info.-  
  
  
  
Willow thought about what she said if that was true then she only get the run around.  
  
  
  
-Where do you want to go?-  
  
-Angel.-  
  
  
  
Willow blinked how did she know about Angel? She thought about it if that's where she felt safe then so be it as long as she got answers.  
  
  
  
-Fine. L.A it is.-  
  
-He's in L.A.?  
  
-Last I heard.-  
  
  
  
They looked at Jason.  
  
  
  
-The sooner I get her out of here the better off she'll be.-  
  
-Wait what just happened?- A little confused  
  
-She's not well I can get her cured but I need to take her to someone safe. Angel is a friend he'll protect her.-  
  
-What about my answers?-  
  
-I told she's your answer Mr. Morgan. Please help us.-  
  
  
  
Jason looked an Alexis and thought about Kristina.   
  
  
  
-I'll have a private jet waiting in how long.-  
  
-Hour.-  
  
-Okay.-  
  
  
  
Willow dialed the number.  
  
  
  
-Hey Angel it's Wills....-  
  
-Wait what happened to Fred?-  
  
-When?-  
  
-On my god. Angel I didn't know Giles didn't even tell me.-  
  
-Sense when did Buffy say that?-  
  
-Oh she did and so that go for all of us!-  
  
-Angel you know me, you know I know Fred if I knew and could have done something I would have. How dare he!-  
  
  
  
Lighting struck outside and Willow eyes turned black. Jason swallowed.   
  
  
  
-Hold on I have another call.-  
  
-Hello.- Willow closed her eyes steadying the anger in her body.  
  
-No I don't think so Giles. I have to go to L.A. to help someone.-  
  
-Yes to Angel Giles. As a matter of fact I'm on the phone with him now it seems the words if I see them again and dead keep coming up. Which pretty much how I fell so you call me when I'm not pissed and ready to do a Warren.-  
  
-Save it!-  
  
  
  
She hung up the line.  
  
  
  
-Angel where taking a plane there from New York then we'll have a long talk about Fred and why they seem to think you can't be trusted.-  
  
  
  
She hung up. Alexis smiled   
  
  
  
-They said you where powerful.-  
  
-Yeah well THEY don't know half of it.-  
  
-I got the plane ready, also Sonny asking questions we need to get you to the airport.-  
  
-I'm ready.-  
  
-Jason, Kristina.-  
  
-Who's Kristina?-  
  
-My Daughter I can't leave her in his reach.-  
  
-Alexis he won't.-  
  
-Carly might.-  
  
-Okay.- Jason looked at Willow.  
  
-I can't take her myself. You go and I'll get her daughter.- she told him.  
  
-Sonny's dangerous.-  
  
-She more dangerous trusts her Jason.- Alexis said.  
  
-She's on Spoon Island with my nephew I'll tell him your coming.-  
  
  
  
Willow headed to the docks, Jason pointed out two men fallowing her. She waited for the boat to Spoon Island.  
  
  
  
-Excuse me.-  
  
-Can I help you?-  
  
-My name Sonny Corinthos.-  
  
-Willow Rosenburg.-  
  
-What brings you to Port Charles.-  
  
-Business.-  
  
-What line of work are you in?-  
  
-I'm an Intern.- It wasn't a lie.  
  
-A Doctor you looking for a job a GH?-  
  
-Don't know yet been traveling. About to leave.-  
  
-GH is a great hospital.-  
  
-Is there a point?-  
  
-You're investigation how is it going?- Willow didn't blink.  
  
-You shouldn't eavesdrop you never hear nice things about yourself.-  
  
  
  
Sonny blinked.   
  
  
  
-Jason is my friend.-  
  
-Funny how he don't see it that way.-  
  
-For now.-  
  
-Yeah that a best friend for ya. I'm curious what did you do?-  
  
-I made a mistake one I won't make again.-  
  
-Yeah you say that now but in a few days the Vanilla Chocolate fudge will be there again and you'll eat it before he's even had bowl.-  
  
  
  
Sonny actually laughed.  
  
  
  
-Very good.-  
  
-Thanks I was a A student you know.-  
  
-Look Willow.-  
  
-Don't I made you laugh leave it at that and say have a safe trip home new friend. It's way better then me mad trust me it is.-  
  
-All I want to know it what your investigation is about.-  
  
-A job, there you happy now.-  
  
  
  
Nicolas and Emily got off the boat with Kristina. Sonny looked at Willow she shrugged. Nicolas asked if she was the woman who called she smiled and Emily gave her Kristina. Nicolas growled at Sonny, Willow looked at him.  
  
  
  
-What did you do?-  
  
-I made a mistake.-  
  
-He tired to kidnap her.-  
  
-Oh Sonny now that's the kind of thing that would make me mad.-  
  
-It was misunderstanding.-  
  
-Yeah and vampire aren't real.-  
  
  
  
He looked at her and Willow took Kristina and was about to walk away when Carly showed up.  
  
  
  
-Where are you taking that kid?-  
  
-None of your business, so mind it.- Nicolas said.  
  
-Are you taken her to Alexis that coward doesn't have the guts to face us.-  
  
-You black mailing my aunt he's trying to destroy her why should she show up for that.-  
  
  
  
An argument broke out and Willow slipped out with Kristina. Sonny noticed and fallowed her all the way to the airport. His private jet was waiting for her and Kristina he saw Jason helping someone to the plane.  
  
  
  
-JASON! What the hell is going on?-  
  
  
  
The person with him faltered and he picked her up Sonny came up to him.  
  
  
  
-Leave Sonny before you do something I can't forgive.-  
  
-Who is that?- He said reaching for the unconscious form.  
  
-Don't.-  
  
  
  
Some inside him snapped or broke. He wasn't sure he was just numb, this couldn't be Alexis not the women he used to be friends with, and she looked like she was dying. He couldn't speak or move her eyes were closed and he just stare.  
  
  
  
-What?-  
  
-She dying they can help her where she's going. Don't you think you've done enough? You want stand here and watch her die?-  
  
-Give her to me.-  
  
-Sonny?-  
  
-Give her to me and help the Lady with the Baby.-  
  
  
  
Sonny took Alexis from Jason and gasp at how small her body was how week she seemed. Did he do this to her?  
  
  
  
-Jason!-  
  
-What wrong?-  
  
-She has to go alone.-  
  
-What why?-  
  
-That thing is here I have to stop it.-  
  
-What?-  
  
-Get on that plane with her now.-  
  
-Willow?-  
  
-NOW!-   
  
  
  
Sonny was buckling Alexis in when Jason got on the plane.   
  
  
  
-Go Sonny.-  
  
-What you're going with them? What about your friend?-  
  
-She said she had to stay, I don't know why she just did, go Sonny.-  
  
  
  
Sonny began to back out a strong hand grabbed him and yanked him out of the plane. Willow pulled Sonny away as the plane taxied down the tarmac and took off. The roar of the engines died down and they heard a screech and scream.  
  
  
  
-Run don't walk to that terminal.-  
  
-Why?-  
  
-Now!-  
  
  
  
[tbc]  
  
  
  
AN: Well? 


	4. Chp 4

Hours later the plane landed at LAX on an empty runway the sun was going down. The sky was orange and the doors opened. Jason comes out, two men who if he didn't know better were in the business waited.  
  
  
  
-You are mate?-  
  
  
  
The platinum blond said.  
  
  
  
-Jason Morgan.-  
  
-Jason Morgan, where's Red?-  
  
-She stayed behind.-  
  
-Why?-  
  
  
  
The taller one finally spoke Jason was good a sizing up on the spot part of the job. But these two they where different and the made him nervous he made a point of taking off his jacket and dropping on the hood of the Limo they noticed.  
  
  
  
-What the heater for?-  
  
-Protection. Which on of you is Angel?-  
  
-Me.-  
  
-And he's?-  
  
-Spike.-  
  
-There are two ladies on that plane I give a damn about. Hurt them they'll never find the bodies.-  
  
  
  
Jason swore he heard a growl.  
  
  
  
-What's you're problem? You came to us.-  
  
-Not me the lady. Got it MATE.-  
  
  
  
Angel didn't know why but he like this kid allot. He had a feeling even if found out what he was he wouldn't flinch.  
  
  
  
-Help me.-  
  
  
  
They fallowed him to the plane. As soon as Angel saw her he remember her.  
  
  
  
-Natasha oh my god, what happened to her?-  
  
-Poison by what I don't know. Hey Spike take this.-  
  
-A stroller?-  
  
-For Kristina her daughter.-  
  
-Has it been the long without me remembering.-  
  
-What?-  
  
-Natasha and Adella.-  
  
-Adella as in Corinthos?-  
  
-Yes.-  
  
  
  
Jason didn't speak.  
  
  
  
-Lets go.-  
  
  
  
They got of the plane and Jason carried Kristina while Angel carried Alexis. Once in the car Angels cell rang.  
  
  
  
-Willow? Yes but I'll send my plane it will get you here faster.-  
  
-Illrya mate.-  
  
-Better yet I'll send something else.-  
  
  
  
They came into the large glass office building where a woman with blue hair and eyes met them.   
  
  
  
-Strange I sense strength in her.-  
  
-You should she's a Slayer.-  
  
-How?- Wesley asked.   
  
-I don't know I just know that she is.-  
  
-Who is he?-  
  
-Jason Morgan.-  
  
  
  
They settled Alexis in an apartment under Angels. Once done they went to his office. He studied Jason and Jason him.  
  
  
  
-So you know Natasha?-  
  
-Her name Alexis Davis and she's a lawyer. How do you know her and my best friends mother.-  
  
-They where Slayers.-  
  
-How do you forget something like that?- Spike asked him.  
  
-I don't know Spike I just did, I still don't remember how I know them I just do.-  
  
  
  
The creature in Fred body walked in.  
  
  
  
-I removed the poison her bodies healing fast. She will be back to normal in a short time.-  
  
-Lyra can you do us a favor.-  
  
-If I wish it.-  
  
-Pick up a friend in New York.-  
  
-The red witch, I should have her body then perhaps I could have won the battle.-  
  
-Will you?-  
  
-Yes.-  
  
  
  
Jason got up and watches as Illrya open a hole in thin air and walked throat it. Then returned with Willow. Willow had looked at Fred and went straight to hug Angel.  
  
  
  
-I'm sorry about Cordy and Fred.-  
  
-Thank you I missed you.-  
  
-You to.-  
  
-Red?-  
  
-Spike good to see you again.- She hugged him to.  
  
  
  
She turns to Illyra.   
  
  
  
-What exactly did Giles tell you when you called.-  
  
-You were on another plane and even if he could he wouldn't because of W&H.-  
  
-That son of a bitch and Buffy?-  
  
-Those where her orders.-  
  
-Oh really, Angel you know.-  
  
-Yes Wills I know, I know.-  
  
-I will fry both there asses for this I swear.-  
  
  
  
She looked at Jason.  
  
  
  
-Sonny asking allot of questions.-  
  
-I have a few myself. What the hell going on?-  
  
-Okay lets put two and two together and see if we can figure it out.-  
  
-Willow you said that Alexis was the answer.-  
  
-Yes Jason I did to what I don't know.-  
  
  
  
They sat down, Jason almost looked defeated. Then he got up and looked at them.  
  
  
  
-So we get answers it's was I do.-  
  
-Sounds like us. Jason we'll get the answers but you have to go back.-  
  
-What? No way in hell.-  
  
-Sonny's asking questions that could cause problems. You need to keep him at bay after all of this I will tell you when we have answers. I promise.-  
  
  
  
Jason sighed she was right Sonny wouldn't stop he'd have to handle it.  
  
  
  
-I'll call you every day if you don't call me got it.-  
  
-Yes.-  
  
-Come I will return you.- Illyria said.  
  
-I rather a plane thank you time to think.-  
  
-Take our jet you'll get there in half the time.-  
  
-Thanks. I'm counting on you to.-  
  
  
  
It was and understanding without words. Angel nodded he looked to Spike and he nodded to. Willow sat with Alexis so many thoughts running through her head, some about Alexis some about Fred and Cordy. Did Buffy know? Did she even call did Xander know? What was going on with them? Angel seemed lost, that's what Andrew had told them. Just before Cordy died, now he seemed more determined with HIS mission then ever. Now it was Spikes, Spike his change even after the soul he seemed different now it more pronounced.   
  
  
  
She looked out of the window and leaned her heard against the glass. Kennedy would say "Hey no sweat babe. Your awesome you'll figure it out." She smiled how she missed her love but things in the other plane put strain on their connection. One that required they use some time apart. She felt him behind her.   
  
  
  
-Hey my hero.-  
  
-Hey Willow.-  
  
-Okay so talk to me like we've never actually talked before.- She said with a frown.  
  
  
  
Angel sat down and sobbed. Willow gets on her knees and hugged him.  
  
  
  
-She came to me.-  
  
-Who?-  
  
-Cordy.-  
  
-I thought she died in the comma.-  
  
-She did, ah she got the PTB's to let her come back. To get me back on track, back on my mission, to get me back to myself. To save me.-  
  
-Cordy?-  
  
-Yes Cordy! My Cordy not Xanders or Queen C, my Cordy the one who took care of me, who felt a whole lot better at my side then Buffy ever did.-  
  
  
  
Willow frowned.  
  
  
  
-This isn't the whole betrayal thing talking Willow six years of fighting and learning about each other and watching each other at our worst and best. Watching her give away her dreams for OUR fight, not Buffy's OURS.-  
  
-I understand.-  
  
-Do you? Buffy was bang! Cordy was my god I'm falling in love, I've never fallen in love before, I never open myself to anyone like this and then she was evil and then she was gone. I get what out of it? What?-  
  
-Angel?-  
  
-I know you're loyal to Buffy.-  
  
-I'M NOT A DAMN DOG!-  
  
  
  
Angel nearly jumped back.  
  
  
  
-You forget I damn near destroyed the world just like you. Buffy didn't stop me Xander did our unsung hero. I don't bark when she tells me to or GO when she tells me to Angel. Loyal.-  
  
  
  
She snorted.  
  
  
  
-I know what Cordy meant. Who did you think she told when she realized she was falling in love? I know what was going on between you she told me every week. I know who she became what she became and why she did it! Buffy is just starting to grow up it only happened when her mom died there are thing she can't deal with. Losing you was one believing that Cordy could be more of hero then she and not a slayer NO. The bottom line is loyal means nothing if WE don't stick together its not you and us, it's we've got family in L.A and they need us. Giles and Buffy seems to have forgotten that. I'm glad that you haven't.-  
  
  
  
Angel pulled her into his arms and rocked her back and forth. They held each other like that until Spike cleared is throat.   
  
  
  
-You want a hug to.-  
  
-No thank you. How is she?-  
  
-Still sleep what did that thing do to her.-  
  
-Lyra said she extracted the poison.-  
  
-Why do you guys keep her around?-  
  
-Reminder.- they said in unison.  
  
-Of?-  
  
-The mistakes we've made, how comfortable we've gotten, what we lost and what where fighting for.-  
  
-Good reminder.-  
  
  
  
Port Charles  
  
  
  
Jason sat on the docks a watched the water his mind filled with the last three months events. He'd been home a day but going to Sonny or anyone else at that time was too much to deal with. Good he was so tired, his mind hurt, when things where simple Sonny loved Carly, Carly loved Sonny, Alexis was a nuisance. Today Alexis was more complex the Carly had hope. Carly was a trader and Sonny had lost his mind. His cell rang  
  
  
  
-Morgan. Angel? That's good to know thanks.-  
  
  
  
That was it? Alexis was stabile and getting better. She'd be back to normal in no time. With all that had happened would she stay away? Or come back to Port Charles and finish this battle with Sonny. It almost seemed like she needed to, to make everything he said to her not true. To prove the she didn't depend on him for anything at all.   
  
  
  
Sonny came onto the docks a little surprised to see Jason. Knowing if best friend was angry with him he tried to say little.   
  
  
  
-How was the trip?-  
  
-Interesting I didn't get my answers but I will.-  
  
-Alexis?-  
  
-Stable.-  
  
-That's it.-  
  
-Yes.-  
  
-How long did you know about her?-  
  
-From the night you sent me to get her.-  
  
-That was almost three months ago. You never said anything. Except about the threat to Michael.-  
  
-She was dying.-  
  
  
  
Statement he could go on about loyalty but that was a big word these days. To question what Jason did would open a wound he didn't want to.   
  
  
  
-What about the place you took her to?-  
  
  
  
Jason wonders if he should mention Adella he was sure that Alexis would when she came back. When did he decide she was coming back? He didn't know but the fact still remain that the way Sonny's been going he could misinterpret it and the war would only get worse.   
  
  
  
-This friend of Willow's knew your mother.-  
  
-What?-  
  
-Angel he knew your mother he said he didn't know from where but he did. Alexis to he call her Natasha like Luke does.-  
  
-Did you ask questions?-  
  
-That bunch didn't seem like the type to give up info quickly but we came to an understanding. I get what I ask for when Alexis is ready. Don't push the issue Sonny, I know that with your mother now being involved you want to but it seems to me like the type of info that would disappear if you tried.-  
  
  
  
For Sonny that meant two things until further notice Jason wasn't working for him anymore and he lose Jason if he did try. But to trust Alexis with this was more the he could take. The word betrayal came up again and you betrayed to Jason welled inside him but he kept silent.  
  
  
  
-I'm going away for a few days.-  
  
-Where?-  
  
-Don't know yet. Just going to get on the bike and go. How are the boys?-  
  
-Good, I just saw them Michael is asking for you.-  
  
-I'll see him before I go.-  
  
  
  
Jason walked away, someone knew his mother. Who was this person Jason was protecting.  
  
  
  
Jason knocked on the door and Carly opened it. She looked a little surprised to see him. He sat with Michael and Morgan talked and played with them. He told her he was leaving.  
  
  
  
-So how is Alexis?-  
  
-You don't care so why ask.-  
  
-I do Jason.-  
  
-Carly.-  
  
-All I know is when Sonny got back from the airport he said she was dying and you where taking her to get better. Dying from what?-   
  
-I don't know.-  
  
-Sonny said it looked like cancer.-  
  
-Don't sound so happy.-  
  
-I'm not god Jason, why are you on her side.-  
  
-Because I see her for what she is, and you for what you are. I'm seeing everyone more clearly then ever.-  
  
-So you saw the screaming, shark that she is.-  
  
-No I see someone you hate cause you can't be here or get to her. You had to use her kid to do it and you don't give a damn.-  
  
-I wouldn't have hurt Kristina.-  
  
-Your lying but I don't care. I'm going.-  
  
-Jason please.-  
  
-I need to be away okay. I'll see you when I get back.-  
  
  
  
Carly fumed, but she'd gotten rid of Alexis once she can do it again. The women didn't know how to play the game and the worked in her advantage.  
  
  
  
[tbc]  
  
  
  
AN: ? The Author. 


	5. Chp 5

It was strange she didn't remember too much of anything but Natasha crying. How did she get here? Where was here? She saw the tall man on the dock and asked him.  
  
  
  
-Excuse me?-  
  
-Yes, are you all right? You look hurt?-  
  
-I'll heal um where am I?-  
  
-Port Charles.-  
  
-New York?-  
  
-Yes.-  
  
  
  
She wasn't a crier but she'd feared the worst had happened. The man coat was ringing she stared in shock as he pulled out a small box and answered it.   
  
  
  
-Hello.- She grabbed the box and looked at it.   
  
-Hey!-  
  
  
  
He said in surprise, reaching to take it back but she put one hand in his chest and studied it while he tried to get around her. He found her usually strong for such a small women.  
  
  
  
-Can I have my phone back please?-  
  
-Phone? this things a phone?-  
  
-Yes, haven't you ever seen a cell phone before?-  
  
-No.-  
  
-What?- She was getting dizzy and faltered.  
  
He caught her. -Lets get you to the hospital.-  
  
-Thanks Papi.-  
  
  
  
Jax came into GH with a woman whom Bobby didn't know but she reminds her of someone. The women was beautiful, extremely so and seem a little put out by Jax's fussing.   
  
  
  
-Papi?-  
  
-Yes I'm still her I'm not going anywhere.-  
  
-No, I mean you need to stop fussing and let the man do his job.-  
  
Jax actually blushed and smiled.  
  
-Sorry Tony.-  
  
-How did this happen?-  
  
-Explosion.-  
  
-Where I haven't heard anything on the news.-  
  
As if she was picking her words carefully she sighed.  
  
-You wouldn't it was in New York days ago.-  
  
  
  
Stupid as it sounded they got the feeling that was all she going to say. *Business as usual?* She let Tony work and watch in amusement as Jax hovered.   
  
  
  
-Need to find someone two people can you help me Papi?-  
  
-Of course who?-  
  
-My son and a young girl. Her names Natasha I was teaching her and we got separated. My little boy he's probably in Brooklyn or Puerto Rico maybe I should ask the police my husbands one.-  
  
-No I can find anyone with the right recourse.-  
  
  
  
His wording impressed her.  
  
  
  
-How you going to do that Papi you rich?-  
  
-Extremely.- Tony said.  
  
-I lucked out Prince charming is King Midis?-  
  
-Yes.-  
  
-What your sons name.-  
  
-Michael Corinthos.-  
  
  
  
Jax damn near drop the cell phone and Bobby knocked over the tray.   
  
  
  
-Wha What?-  
  
-Michael Corinthos that the boys name but considering the last time I saw him and that tantrum he threw its going to be mud.-  
  
-You're Sonny Corinthos mother?-  
  
-Yeah problem? and please don't call him Sonny in my presences I hate that stupid nick name.-  
  
-Um you're Adella Corinthos.-  
  
-When last seen.- She said with nod.  
  
-But you died over 31 years ago.-  
  
  
  
Adella blinked they watched her something was going through her mind then she frowned.  
  
  
  
-Guess I got allot of catching up to do.-  
  
  
  
How much like Sonny she was the way her mind worked and then shut out everyone around her. Jax almost wanted to yell at her just on principal.  
  
  
  
-I get the feeling Michael's been a bad boy.-  
  
-Everybody's got an opinion.-  
  
  
  
Adella eyed him.  
  
  
  
-Natasha Cassadine.-  
  
-Alexis?-  
  
-No, Natasha Cassadine.-  
  
-She goes by Alexis Davis now.-  
  
-Does she, well where is she I need to make sure that kid is in one peace I promised her father.-  
  
-You knew Mikos Cassadine. Sonny never mention that.- Bobby said in shock. -Neither did my brother for that mater.-  
  
-Well what we did for living was bit on the down low.-  
  
-Weren't you a nurse?-  
  
-No I never finished my training or I don't think I did.-  
  
-Maybe I should call Sonny.-  
  
-Does he live by the damn name!-  
  
-Yes.-  
  
-Well Shit.-  
  
  
  
They just stared this wasn't the women the heard about in any way shape or form.  
  
  
  
-Natasha, where is she?-  
  
-Last I heard she left Port Charles about two months ago.-  
  
-Why?-  
  
-I heard she was dying of Cancer.-  
  
-Not possible.-  
  
-That's what Sonny said.-  
  
-Michael knows Natasha?-  
  
-You could say that, they where friends once as of late he tried to destroy her.-  
  
-I'm sure she kicked his ass.-  
  
-She afraid of him.-  
  
  
  
Adella snorted.  
  
  
  
-Not my Natasha, I remember her giving some beatings in which I had to pull her skinny butt off him. He always had a mouth.-  
  
-Alexis? Beating up Sonny? I don't think so.-  
  
-You calling me a liar?-  
  
-I just think they would have known or remembered each other they acted like they never did.-  
  
  
  
Adella took that in to. Jax walked her to the lounge and they sat down.  
  
  
  
-Okay Papi spill it I hate going into a fight blind.-  
  
-I hate your son I wouldn't be the right person to ask. Plus this isn't the first time something like this had happened. He breeds trouble.-  
  
-So do I its my curse. First time for what?-  
  
-An enemy brought back Sonny's late first wife Lili from the dead. Used a hooker who looked like her to mess with his mind.-  
  
-Did it work?-  
  
-Shot his pregnant second wife in the head.-  
  
  
  
Adella blinked.  
  
  
  
-Just start where you came in and don't stop until your done.-   
  
  
  
Adella felt sick and outsiders opinion was always harsher but it seemed that her boys and made the people around them very unhappy. Ric was here and wanted to hurt his brother or start over Jax wasn't sure what his game was this time. Sonny a mobster and Ric a D.A. both going after each other. Then there was the debacle with Natasha she wondered what that was really about. This Carly seem like more trouble then she was worth but was regarded as a good mother.  
  
  
  
Natasha had a kid of her own and Adella super sixth sense was ringing bells in her head. Stories of a half timid Natasha made Adella want to throw up. This resent madness with Michael wanting revenge on Natasha for defending his ex wife. For which Jax believe Carly was black mailing her to do was too much to take. Natasha was her idiot boy's only protection. Then the whole bullshit about Mikos was even more then she could even bear to hear.  
  
  
  
Jax went on about Brenda and his latest victim Sam. Courtney, Jason, Michael Jr., Morgan and so many others. Adella was livid how could he let this happen? How could Natasha? It was time to clean house. Adella suspected that she wasn't here by accident and her time was short. She figured that if no one especially Michael knew about her or Natasha something went wrong after she died. She was going to find out what.  
  
  
  
Adella waved her hands for Jax to stop talking and stood up. Bobby had said with out a test Sonny wouldn't believe her and try to hurt her. Bobby came back with the results a little shocked. But confirmed that Adella was in fact Sonny's mother the match was to perfect. She then took a deep breath and made a decision deal with like she always do. Lay down the law.  
  
  
  
-Papi send my baby boy to his brothers.-  
  
-Um why?-  
  
-I want to talk to my family I'm going to find Michael.-  
  
-I have his address I can take you there.-  
  
-No I find it myself. Just do what I ask please.-  
  
-Sure.-  
  
  
  
Sonny wasn't expecting to see Ric or Elizabeth at his door.   
  
  
  
-What are you doing here?-  
  
-We don't know I got a call from Jax saying the its beyond important that we be here.-  
  
-I was bit freighting Sonny. I need to sit down.-  
  
  
  
Sonny looked at Elizabeth she didn't look at him the same way it hurt just like with Alexis he stepped back and growled at Ric as he walked by. Courtney came in the door with Mike and then came Carly and Lorenzo.  
  
  
  
-What is this?-  
  
-We don't know Jax called us.-  
  
  
  
Sam came down the stairs.  
  
  
  
-What is she doing here?-  
  
-Keeping him company.-  
  
-Is that what you call it now? I would call it service. You are after all an ex whore.-  
  
-Carly!- Sonny snapped.  
  
-Still the same huh Carly.-  
  
-You don't even want to get me started on you muffin.-  
  
-What's your damage? You made your choice stick with it.-  
  
-Oh you don't know anything.-  
  
-That your answer for he's mine and no one else can have him.-  
  
-I said shut up Muffin.-  
  
-Why you don't like being called on your bullshit. She did the same with Jason.-  
  
-Not with Courtney.-  
  
  
  
That was visible slap in the face to Elizabeth. Sonny could see the sneer on Carly face that how she did it and Elizabeth was right. He thought it was being protective of her family now he wasn't too sure.   
  
  
  
-You know you've got a big mouth, seems to me it time you got put in your place.-  
  
  
  
They all turned to the voice, Sonny gasped in shock then he saw red, Lorenzo, Jax or Ric was behind this but from the look on Ric face he was out. Lorenzo looked confused...Jax.  
  
  
  
-You son of a bitch!-  
  
-Put a cork in Michael and sit down.-  
  
-I don't know the fuck you think you are.-  
  
-First off don't even let me catch you speaking to me like that aging. Second here's the test Bobby did them herself to be sure. Yes Michael Mama's home and she cleaning house. Papi.-  
  
-Yes Adella?-  
  
-Find Natasha for me please I need to see the kid.-  
  
-Sure good luck with this bunch.-  
  
-Oh it ain't about luck.-  
  
  
  
Adella looked around the room as Sonny read the test that told him that this woman was in fact his mother. She hadn't aged a day sense the last day he saw her alive and she looked as mad now as she did then. He was angry the she was going out again and not telling him where or that he was forbidden to go out himself. She left wearing black like she always did on her second job and never came back until he had to identify the body.   
  
  
  
Adella walked to Ric and looked him over she looked them all over. The big mouth looked pissed. Adella sense power and turn to the one she called Muffin the girl was a potential, no she was a Slayer. How that happened she didn't know but there was much more to her the met the eye. Sonny pored over the file reading it carefully again.  
  
  
  
-So this is my family. I've heard allot not all good. Admittedly Jax said he hated you Michael but I think he was very through.-  
  
  
  
She stopped and Elizabeth.  
  
  
  
-How you feeling honey?-  
  
-Just fine a little confused but.-  
  
-Yeah I know but everything's fine. You just take care of that little one.-  
  
-As for my other grand babies I will want to see them soon. But for now we have allot to say. Someone missing ah Jason?-  
  
-He's been away for two months.-  
  
-I see. Courtney?-  
  
-Yes.-  
  
-Yeah you and I will have a talk considering Ric and Courtney Mike.-  
  
-Of course, where all in shock Adella. Where did you come from?-  
  
-Long story one I can't tell you too much now without help from Natasha.-  
  
-Who's Natasha? You don't mean Alexis Davis- Carly snorted -Oh please, what use could she possibly be to you Mrs. Corinthos. She hates Sonny she wants to destroy him.-  
  
-Oh like you've been doing?-  
  
-What do you mean? I've done nothing to Sonny.-  
  
-Not according to Jax.-  
  
-Jax hates Sonny.-  
  
-Yeah I know that already but he likes you, but he thinks your destructive little clinical for self centered and overbearing.-  
  
-Sonny?-  
  
-Personally I think Natasha was a great improvement but it seem you fucked that up Michael.-  
  
-Sonny?-  
  
-You miss have got issues and together your dangerous and I want that to end. NOW! I got bigger problems then to be dealing with what seems to be your bullshit.-  
  
-Sonny? You going to let her talk to me like that, say something or I will put her in her place.-  
  
  
  
Adella laughed.  
  
  
  
-What place is the sweet heart? Michael can say all he wants but before I'm done you'll be in YOUR place. Don't think just cause you growl mean I'm scared of you I'm not.-  
  
-Sonny?-   
  
  
  
Carly was yelling by now, if there was a threat to her connection with Sonny it was his mother. The imposter had to go. Those feeling hit Adella like a brick.  
  
  
  
-You try and hurt me in anyway you regret it.- She looked into Carly eyes telling her she knew what she was thinking  
  
  
  
-Sonny she's a fake? She's not real don't let her destroy our family.-  
  
-What family from what I hear you did that yourself.-  
  
-Enough!-  
  
-You don't know anything about it or me for that matter I love my husband.-  
  
-Carly?-  
  
-Oh god Lorenzo, I'm sorry.-  
  
-So everything you put us threw the custody all of it was just another one of your screams Alexis and Jax warned me about you and your bullshit is that what you said?- Sam said to Adella.  
  
-Yes.-   
  
-Mind your own fucking business whore.-  
  
-ENOUGH!-  
  
  
  
[tbc] 


	6. Chp 6

She looked out the window into L.A it was beautiful, she listened to Kristina giggle and laughed with joy. Spike had come in and feed her and changed her played with her endlessly. Vampires had a lot of energy perfect for babies, her hair was growing back fast and she was getting her strength back in full force.   
  
  
  
Kristina screamed in joy as Spike tickle and chased her around the playroom made just for her. Alexis smiled, when she felt Angel come into the room.  
  
  
  
-He's so good with her. But your better like you had a lot of practice.-  
  
  
  
Angel skirted around that comment.  
  
  
  
-So you're back to good health, Willow and the gang have been working around the clock. Jason's called me every single day to hear we've got nothing knew.-  
  
  
  
She smiled. Kristina giggled and yelled again.  
  
  
  
-How at peace I am here but I don't want peace anymore Angel I want revenge.-  
  
-On who Natasha? Far as we know you and Adella where wiped from the records. The council has made Willow persona non gradda sense she sided with me and all she got was no body knows nothing.-  
  
-They wouldn't, it was all wipe out and locked in that crystal it will all slowly come back I can't rush it.-  
  
-Then give me some gaps. Adella?-  
  
-Dead.-  
  
-Your father?-  
  
-Dead.-  
  
-The demon.-  
  
-I'm proof she's not dead.-  
  
-That may be a great problem for you.-  
  
  
  
They turned to Illryia in a lab coat and normal human clothes.  
  
  
  
-Why?-   
  
-In using Fred's mind I did research.-  
  
-What did you and Fred's mind find?-  
  
-An experiment running in Port Charles on the same TYPE of creature to change her off spring.-  
  
-To what?-  
  
-Normal LOOKING males.-  
  
-What does that mean?-  
  
  
  
Angel said confuse. Alexis knew.  
  
  
  
-Oh Jesus!-  
  
-What?-  
  
-The males seek out female host to carry their offspring. If they look NORMAL then they wouldn't have any trouble with normal human females. I have to go back to Port Charles and kill it.-  
  
-Hold it your not that strong.- Angel said.  
  
-I would agree.- Illryia nodded.  
  
-So would I this thing is super powerful you'll need time.- Wesley put in.  
  
-I don't have time. It promise to kill Adella's offspring I have to protect them.-  
  
-I don't give a shit until you're strong enough your not going back.-  
  
-But?-  
  
-No.- Angel, Wesley, Illryia said in unison.  
  
  
  
Alexis fumed where was Willow when she needed her. The redhead was once again on the phone with another watcher jackass. Giles had stopped reasoning with her all together and said when she came home then they'd talk. Willow told him about himself and was sure she'd hurt his feelings. He mumbles his apologies on Fred and confessed he never meant for it to happen after that he wouldn't take her calls.   
  
  
  
Buffy on the other hand had a few choice words and Angel had to take the phone before a black eyed Willow set the Slayer on fire or to tears with what she was planning to say. Now the council was bullshiting her on the Adella Corinthos thing. Finally Xander being Xander had called.   
  
  
  
-Xander they covered it all up.-  
  
-Yes I'm sure how do you explain it.-  
  
-No she getting better but Angel can't contain her much longer.-  
  
-He very angry with Buffy he doesn't want to deal with her now. I know that he should have called when Cordy died but was it right after the we don't trust you thing. Did you expect more?-  
  
-I thought so. He's still shaken up about it he misses her terribly.-  
  
-Don't Xander you don't know what was happening between them like us they where a team and a family Cordy was the force and the center of that and no sooner Fred dies. I can safely say neither Buffy nor Giles is welcomed.-  
  
-Wesley stabbed his best friend in the gut. Shot the a man dead for his part in Fred's death what do you think he'll do to them?-  
  
-Yes Xander shot dead.-  
  
-Well he's not the same Wesley believe me. None of them are the same sense the women died. Would you be?-  
  
-Xander I need that information and right now I don't give a shit about hurt feelings people are dead here. Do you understand?-  
  
-Good. Yeah bye.-  
  
  
  
Angel stood in the doorway.  
  
  
  
-I forgot about him.-  
  
-Most do until he become the voice of reason.-  
  
-Does that allot?-  
  
-Lately yes. How is she today?-  
  
-Livid. She wants to go back.-  
  
-Not until I'm sure Angel.-  
  
-I know.-  
  
-Um boss?-  
  
-Yes.-  
  
-A mister Jax is looking for Alexis.-  
  
-Who is he?-  
  
-Really rich good looking Australian guy powerful to he want answers. Says he's a friend.-  
  
-No.-  
  
-But..-  
  
-I said no.-  
  
-Sorry I don't take no for and answer.- Jax said walking past her.  
  
-He's here.- Harmony said.  
  
-Where is Alexis?-  
  
-Safe.-  
  
-Really someone wants to see her.-  
  
-Who?-  
  
-Personal.-  
  
-The Mobster who's been stalking her is that who?- Angel snapped.  
  
-I would never let that bastard hurt her.- Jax said coldly  
  
-Who is looking for her then?-  
  
-Mr. Jax please we're trying to protect her.-  
  
-Adella Corinthos.-  
  
-Is dead.-  
  
-I met the women she is very much alive.-  
  
-How did..?-  
  
  
  
Willow mind began to work then she looked at Angel.  
  
  
  
-That crystal set a few thing right, why not this?-  
  
-Your saying it brought Adella back from the dead.-  
  
-Or to the future.-  
  
  
  
Jax stared at the both of them. Willow smiled at him and grabbed his arm.  
  
  
  
-Mr. Jax.-  
  
-Just Jax.-  
  
-Just Jax go back and tell Adella, Natasha will be home soon. That she's safe with Angel right.-  
  
-Ah right safe as houses.- Angel said.  
  
-Not until I see her myself.-  
  
  
  
Just as if by magic Alexis steps of the elevator and smiles. Jax was nearly dropped first she looked five years younger, second she looked better the she ever did she and was glowing. Holding Kristina who was glowing herself. Who where these people?   
  
  
  
-Jax!-  
  
-Alexis? My god.-  
  
-How are you? I missed you so much.-  
  
-I'm fine you?-  
  
-Much better. Can you say hi Kristina?-  
  
-Hi.-  
  
-Hello beautiful. Alexis I came to check up on you and to bring you home someone asking for you.-  
  
-Who? Surely not Sonny?-  
  
-No his mother.-  
  
  
  
Alexis faltered and was about drop when Angel grabbed her and led her to a chair.  
  
  
  
-Adella's alive.-  
  
-Seem so, I assume its a Cassadine thing or YOUR current war with him.-  
  
-No, unlike his ex I wouldn't do that.-  
  
-Is Stephan alive?-  
  
-No Jax its not my family I know what this is.-  
  
  
  
She looked at Willow and Angel. They knew to, she had to go back to PC now.  
  
  
  
-Okay I'm going back.-  
  
-I don't have the answers I need yet Natasha.-  
  
-Well then your going to have to do while I'm gone.-  
  
-You're not safe.-  
  
-I'm a slayer I'm safe enough.-  
  
-I heard that before and you know what?- Willow was about to say.  
  
-Willow, let it be.-  
  
  
  
Looking at Angel she sighed in defeat.  
  
  
  
-Fine but Kristina needs to be guarded.-  
  
-I have the best security.-  
  
  
  
Spike was walking by to Wesley office when Kristina saw him.  
  
  
  
-SPIKE!-  
  
-Hey my little peach.- She pulled out of her mother grasp and ran to him.  
  
-I think she picked her guardian.-  
  
-They say here Natasha I have to finish my tests.- Willow said.  
  
-Fine, Angel can we barrow one of those jets of yours.-  
  
-Sure. Give Adella my best I'll join you when I can.-  
  
  
  
She looked at Jax -Okay lets go.-   
  
  
  
Spike told Wesley about Natasha and he was a little apprehensive. He got the feeling that his father name would come up in this sooner or later in this matter. Ruthless as he can be, he was glad she was leavening Kristina with them. Alexis said her good byes to everyone telling them she'd see them soon enough. They promised to keep working on the details of what happen to her and Adella. She meet Jax at the airport with her daughter as escort, she said goodbye to Kristina and Spike and climb on board the plane. Back to Port Charles.  
  
  
  
Sonny sat in the darkness of the apartment his mother was out again she'd been looking for something she was vague about what. She came home and railed him for being a baby about this whole thing. They talked that night she had told him he had his whole history wrong. It was allot to think about, Sam left after that she said it wasn't him it was the whole Carly thing, he understood.   
  
  
  
That night  
  
  
  
*  
  
-ENOUGH!-  
  
-Is it I've heard about your life Michael you look a little tired of the endless bullshit yourself.-  
  
-How would you know you don't know him.-  
  
-I'm his mother I know him well enough.-  
  
-I said ENOUGH. You to Carly.-  
  
He looks at Adella.  
  
-Where have you been all this time did you abandon me like Mike did?-  
  
-No.-  
  
-I remember you always leavening, always going out.-  
  
-I was going to tell that last night Michael about me I thought after that fight you where ready as you can see it didn't turn out that well.-  
  
-This is a crock!-  
  
-Carly for once shut up and let the women finish.- Elizabeth said.  
  
-I'm still not done with you Muffin.-  
  
-Oh go-ahead take your best shot you bitch!-  
  
-I'm not going to say it again, ENOUGH. [Sonny snapped] So how did this happen?-   
  
-I don't know Michael and when I find out I'll tell you but right now is not the time.-  
  
-Now's a time as good as any so I'm waiting.-  
  
  
  
Classic Corinthos growl but it didn't faze Adella.  
  
  
  
-I don't think so bub, you don't get to dictate.-  
  
-Why not he dictates everything else.- Ric said.  
  
-You shut up.-  
  
-Hey don't talk him like that in my presence again.-  
  
-You know what you're precious son did?-  
  
-Yes, I do and the only person I feel bad for is him [pointing at Ric] and my grandson. If your not getting it I don't like you big mouth.-  
  
-Oh I don't give a damn, you're not real and I'm what maters in his life.-  
  
  
  
Sam couldn't take anymore.  
  
  
  
-I sleep with him and I know what matter no illusions right Sonny.-   
  
  
  
He nodded.   
  
  
  
-Then let me give you both some hard truth. This witch in destructive and she's made you destructive you seem to have a pension for them me being one myself I call them like I see them. Seems to me the only two women out of four that was any good for you was Lilli and Alexis. The two you betrayed for Brenda and Carly.-  
  
  
  
Sonny brows went up Adella smiled.  
  
  
  
-Brenda and Carly are childish little girls who care only for themselves and what they want now. With Alexis and Lilli it wasn't and isn't in their nature, but its all you. You pick the women you want to be with and that what's ruined your life and happiness you need more danger then what you bring on yourself with your line of work so you pick the self destructive ones.-  
  
  
  
Adella liked this girl.  
  
  
  
-Here some advices don't.-  
  
-Don't that's it?- Sonny said.  
  
-Your not an animal you have self control use it. Don't choose Carly again don't make that mistake again. Break the cycle you'll be a lot happier I'll see you later. Adella nice to meet you.-  
  
-Real pleasure sweetheart and thanks.-  
  
-No problem.-  
  
  
  
Sam walked out, she came back only to say goodbye. The night ended with Lorenzo taken Carly home. Courtney, Mike and Elizabeth left quietly, Courtney made a point to have lunch with Adella later.  
  
  
  
*  
  
The door opened he figured it was his mother.  
  
  
  
-I said in court the you where unstable, sitting in the dark drinking would be a sign of that you know.-  
  
  
  
Sonny got up and turned on the light. Alexis stood there looking like something he'd never seen before. He swallow and studies her she looked younger and stronger all at once. Her hair was to her shoulders, she had on a skintight leather jacket and slakes. She slammed the door behind her, Sonny realized that this was first time he faced her sense the trail and so did she.  
  
  
  
-So here I am. Lets do this Sonny lets toss insults back and forth threaten me and I'll threaten you. Then once where done with the mobster way, we'll do it my way.-  
  
-Yeah and what's that?-  
  
-I beat you within an inch of your life and call it a day. I'm game for anything call the boys in and I sit around whoop your asses.- She was serious.  
  
-Alexis you went after me.-  
  
-I said I would, my sister, Zander all casualties to yours and Carly's bullshit.-  
  
-Save it I've already heard this before.- Alexis snorted  
  
-Adella let you have it. Good doesn't mean where square and you know it. You call me those things to my face when you did just as much betraying as you say I did.-  
  
-YOU TURNED ON ME!- Sonny yelled in anger.  
  
-DON'T BARK AT ME LIKE SOME RABID DOG AND THINK I'M GOING TO BACK OFF.-  
  
  
  
[tbc] 


	7. Chp 7

That's how she found them nose-to-nose. Sonny looked ready to snap and Alexis sneered like she so wanted him to. Adella cleared her throat and Alexis smiled.  
  
  
  
-Della.-  
  
-Hey sweet pea look at you all grown up.- She glared at Sonny over Alexis shoulder as the two women hugged. Sonny snorted and walked toward the bedroom.  
  
  
  
-Michael don't be rude.-  
  
-Why you invite my enemy into my house what am I suppose to do?-  
  
-You made me the enemy Sonny.-  
  
-NO! Alexis I didn't you did when your sister died.-  
  
-Really, I needed you and what do you do? You bring Carly to her funeral, you go back to your wife with out even so much as I'm sorry Alexis. You let that witch treat me like dirt on her shoes. YOU let it happen Sonny just like everything else, then you threaten my kid.-  
  
  
  
Sonny slammed the glass down.  
  
  
  
-Did your precious Natasha tell how she threatens to kill your grandson.-  
  
  
  
Adella looked at her.  
  
  
  
-I told Jason that if HE use my child to get to me his where fare game. Then Jason told me he was ordered to bring Kristina to him when I was down. I told him flat out I'd kill Michael.-  
  
  
  
Adella was now furious with anger.  
  
  
  
-You both look like adults but your not acting like it. From the beginning I want to know how this shit started.-  
  
  
  
London.  
  
  
  
Willow hadn't planned on coming here anytime soon. But Xander had called saying that it was time the sides meet. Covering up a Slayers death was big deal and someone had to answer for it. Course her words to Giles and words to Buffy paled in comparison to Wesley intent of death. Someone would die for Fred he didn't care whom, Willow had to wonder why Angel had sent him and not Gunn or even Spike.   
  
  
  
Spike didn't want anything to do with the Slayer after Fred, Angel either. There was more to it, he ached for Cordy, with each new day the ach got worse and worse and now with Fred he couldn't face the women he once love with anger and a broken heart, that would be a hard thing for Buffy to take.   
  
  
  
Frankly Willow didn't give a damn, she was too angry at the whole situation. When they walked into the new headquarters Xander greeted them.  
  
  
  
-Hey Wills. Where's dead boy?-  
  
-Not coming.-  
  
-Jr.?-  
  
-Hell no! His words not mine besides he got guard duty.-  
  
-Oh Wesley.-  
  
  
  
The man ignored him eyeing everyone he once knew as comrades and friends.  
  
  
  
-No interest in talking right now lets get this over with Xander.- Willow told him.  
  
-Wills.-  
  
-Now Xander I have allot work to do back at the firm and Angel wants to get to New York ASAP he can't do that without someone at the helm.-  
  
-He can go to New York but her can't come here?-  
  
  
  
Buffy said.  
  
  
  
-Buffy.-  
  
-Wow Wesley.-  
  
  
  
He said nothing. Buffy looked at Willow she shrugged.   
  
  
  
-Board room.- Xander said.  
  
-The group sat down Willow knew the players besides Buffy, Giles, Xander and Andrew. Wes' father and three other new board members.-  
  
-So Miss Rosenberg you want to tell us why you haven't returned.-  
  
-I don't take orders from you, I'm not a Slayer or a watcher.-  
  
-The Coven called on you Willow.- Giles said.  
  
-And I told them I was working on a case.-  
  
-One we told you were cleared up and close.- Mr. Price said.  
  
-BULLSHIT!-  
  
-Willow?- Giles said.  
  
-Save it! I've got quite the story and somebody is going to give me answer or I swear, what you think I'll do it nothing compared to what I will do.-  
  
-Wills calm down.-  
  
-Calm down don't get me started Buffy. When did you make decisions for me?-  
  
-I thought.- Buffy started.  
  
-You thought wrong! You had no right to make that decision for me.-  
  
-The danger in dealing with that vampire and the law firm was to great miss Rosenberg.-  
  
-At least I can see the evil up front with them.-  
  
-What does that mean?- Mr. Price said.  
  
-You know what it means father.- Wes said speaking for the first time.  
  
  
  
A chill ran down everyone spine. They all noted the change in Wes.  
  
  
  
-Adella Corinthos.- Buffy, Giles, Xander and Andrew looked his way confuse.  
  
-Who?-  
  
-Don't play the fool with me father it's un-becoming.-  
  
-Now boy.-  
  
-Shut. Up. You screwed up and got that women killed. You blamed it on the 14-year-old Slayer that was with her then stole her powers and her memories. All because you fucked up.-  
  
-You have no proof.- Mr. Price said.  
  
-You see that where you wrong. Wesley has theses books yes W&H gave them to him but there very useful you call on any text or written word and it comes in, no mater where it is, it has to come to those books. The blank signed file has your signature on it Mr. Price.-  
  
  
  
Buffy blinked  
  
  
  
-That can't be trusted.-  
  
  
  
Wrong thing to say.  
  
  
  
-Can't be trusted is that the excuse you use for Fred's death?-  
  
-Willow we...-  
  
-Stop! Good or bad she was friend a good person who died someone I could have save could have tired to save. Because of you, you decided she had to died because they couldn't be trust YOU let something stronger and far more evil in this world with that decision.-  
  
-I came here to make my father pay for what he did and to look you all in eye.-  
  
  
  
He put Fred picture on the table.  
  
  
  
-That was Fred the women I loved. The women I held as she died and begged for her life, even if she died I would have like to know that Willow could have done something. You took that choice away from her and that peace from me. I will spend the rest of my life making you regret it. If Cordy was alive to see this, I'm glad she isn't but she's in a better place.-  
  
-So is she Wesley.- Point to the picture.  
  
-No Buffy that's just it. That thing destroyed Fred's soul she doesn't even get peace and that's what you'll regret. I'll deal with you in time father.-  
  
  
  
Buffy looked at Willow.  
  
  
  
-I know Buffy we make choices and sacrifices in this battle. Cordy, Anya, Tara but Fred shouldn't have been one. You made the wrong choice. As for you I resign I'll be working with Angel so you can see me as the enemy. If you try and stop us from dealing with this Adella Corinthos and Natasha Cassadine thing I'll make you regret it. Now Buffy see me as threat.-  
  
  
  
She walked out and Buffy flopped into the chair.  
  
  
  
-Oh god.-   
  
  
  
Port Charles.  
  
  
  
Alexis sat in the chair and listen to Sonny talk she lost interest when he started talking about Carly most people do. Her cell rang.  
  
  
  
-Davis.-  
  
-Willow did you get the file?-  
  
-How did you do that?-  
  
-Thank Illryia for me please. I sure she wants blood or something.-  
  
-Yeah I know its not funny I was serious.-  
  
-Well Adella's really here can you find out if that a side effect of the crystal?-  
  
-Thanks Willow I talk to you later.-  
  
  
  
She looked at Adella.   
  
  
  
-Okay so I'm ready to hear what's going on. Michael please excuses us.-  
  
-Wait just a damn minute if she had anything to do with this I want to know about it.-  
  
-I don't listen on your business why should listen to mine. Go to bed Michael your drunk.-  
  
-Ma..-  
  
-Do what I say.-  
  
  
  
Sonny glared at Alexis and went upstairs, Adella turned to Alexis.  
  
  
  
-I screwed up by dying.-  
  
-You where murdered in my book. I mean to get justice.-  
  
-Tell me how it happened.-  
  
  
  
Alexis told Adella everything that happened, Adella sighed heavily.  
  
  
  
-Christ Natasha how could you let this happen.-  
  
-I was 14 for Christ sake give me a break Adella! My father and everyone I love paid the price for what I did. I'm trying to make right now.-  
  
-Okay sweet pea how is your mom.-  
  
  
  
Alexis face pale.  
  
  
  
-Didn't you ask Sonny anything?-  
  
-No he got his business and I've got mine.-  
  
-But I thought. [Adella scowled at her.] She's dead after she had my sister Helena cut her throat.- Rage filled Adella eyes.  
  
-That bitch is dead I hope?-  
  
-No still running around free of her crimes.-  
  
  
  
Adella felt terrible Catharine was terrified of Helena, Mikos had promise to protect her and when he found out about his daughters legacy. He made Adella swear to keep and eye out. She'd fail all around.  
  
  
  
-Seems I got a lot to make right myself. So what our first move?-  
  
-Well the demon is our number one priority.-  
  
-This Willow who is she?-  
  
-A friend of Angels so much has happened to him Adella so much good and bad he buried his love not to long ago.-  
  
-Love who was she?-  
  
-From what I hear a wonderful women named Cordelia not a slayer but a seer she helped him in his fight for redemption they feel in love and she died for the fight.-  
  
-The only way to go.-  
  
-Yeah well she got the short end of this stick just like you did.-  
  
-Natasha!-  
  
-Its true we all do. My little girl is not ending up like that not now not ever.-  
  
-So when do I get to see my grand baby?-  
  
  
  
Alexis brows went up.  
  
  
  
-My son may be an idiot but I'm not, you forget my sixth sense. He has it he just doesn't use it.-  
  
-If he did maybe he wouldn't let Carly make an ass out of him.-  
  
-Natasha I take it you don't like the girl.-  
  
-Never did and she began to hate me even more when Sonny and I become close. She fixed that right quick an in a hurry.- Adella waved her hand.  
  
-DON'T Jax told me and I'm still pissed.-  
  
-Jax oh yeah I forgot he came to me on your behalf. Adella I know that look.- She warningly.  
  
-What look?-  
  
-No Adella Jax isn't the best idea when your son is Sonny Corinthos.-  
  
-I'm a groan-fucking woman.- Adella snapped.  
  
-Yeah well good luck with that temper of his.-  
  
-It was worse when he was child. He's so angry with me and he put it on everyone else. Mike, his step father, the man was no saint and if I ever saw him again I'll hospitalize him for what he did to Michael but if I had only told him that night.-  
  
-Don't Adella I could have said something a while back but Carly just made things between us worse.-  
  
-My family is a mess lets fix it.-  
  
  
  
They pack some weapons and headed to the door.  
  
  
  
-Michael we're leaving.-  
  
-To go where exactly?-  
  
-Work.-  
  
-You're not a lawyer.- He said to his mother.  
  
-This is other business.-  
  
  
  
Sonny eyes Alexis.  
  
  
  
-Why is he looking at me like that?-  
  
-His mind is finding a way to blame you for this. Course Natasha this is kinda your fault.- Alexis rolled her eyes.  
  
-We have to go and track this thing before it's to late.- She looked at Adella and walked out of the door.  
  
  
  
Sonny looked at his mother, she gives him a soft smiled and walks to the door and stops.  
  
  
  
-I'm sorry I've made such a mess of things Michael. All I ever wanted was for you to be happy. We'll have to work on that for as long as I'm here.-  
  
  
  
Sonny eyes softened.  
  
  
  
-Yeah.-  
  
  
  
She was gone, Sonny could only guess she didn't realize that was the same thing she said to him the day she never came back. The very thing she said the day she died.  
  
  
  
Elizabeth sat on the dock enjoying the cool air. She was glad Adella was here for some reason the women made her feel safe. She reminded her of her gram only younger. Who knew Sonny mother was like that from what she heard Adella was a quiet women. This women like to raise hell were every were she went. Liz heard Faith voice and decided to leave.  
  
  
  
-I don't care what it's doing as long as I get my money.-  
  
  
  
Liz stopped in the shadows.  
  
  
  
-Girls are being killed Faith.-  
  
-So what their all-homeless Jane does any way. If I'm going to take out Sonny I need capital Wolfram & Hart is giving me that.-  
  
-Young girls Faith.-  
  
-If you can't handle that then you don't need to be working for me and if your not working for me then you're not alive. You decide.-  
  
-Yeah glad you can sleep at night boss.-  
  
-Yes its good being me. Putting the screws to Sonny. Now the W&H people are asking for specific.-  
  
-Girls?-  
  
-Yes. They're sending a list something genetically special about them I don't really care. Just get them okay.-  
  
-Yeah boss.- the man sighed in defeat.  
  
  
  
Elizabeth headed home trying to make heads or tails of what she heard. Faith was getting girls killed she had to tell Ric. When got home she'd gotten a message that a prisoner had to be extradited and he would be out of town for a few days. Who could she tell she wasn't sure.   
  
  
  
The next day Liz saw the man Faith was talking to. She fallowed him he was looking through a folder and standing across the street from PCU. Liz finally got a good look at him once he saw what he was looking for he went to his truck and a young man go out. He pointed out the girl they targeted and the young man went and began talking to her. The girls reaction was immediate why wouldn't it be the man was very good looking.   
  
  
  
Later that night Elizabeth caught up with them the Park talking walking after a date she could only assume. The young man stopped leaned over to kiss the girl she gave him one kiss and stepped back he got more aggressive to aggressive. She put up a fight moves out of the Matrix but it was like the man had extra hands. Then a roar came the man hit the girl hard enough for her to hit a tree. Then he dragged her into the bushes, Liz pulled out her phone and was dialing when she heard the girl scream. Going deeper into the bushes, she was about to yell when she saw it. Large, pale and dark blue tentacles coming out of its head, hind legs on a mans body, black eyes and four inch long fangs.   
  
  
  
[tbc]  
  
  
  
AN: So? The Author 


	8. Chp 8

That's how he found her. Jason had come home after hearing the Sonny's mother had somehow come back from the dead. He was cutting through the park when noticed a purse and cell on the ground he moved into the trees and found a dead girl. Jason looked around and noticed a figure in the back he pulled his gun when he noticed it was Elizabeth.  
  
  
  
He put his gun away and moved toward her Elizabeth screamed and screamed and screamed. Jason finally lifted up and carried the screaming women out of the bushes where a crowd was forming. Jason said to call the cops and while people where asking questions he slipped Elizabeth away. She had finally passed out and Jason carried her to the penthouse.  
  
  
  
Carly and Courtney were they're visiting with the boys when he came in. He didn't say anything he just took her to the guestroom. Sonny waited for him, Jason came into he living room.  
  
  
  
-What happen to Muffin?-  
  
-You need to leave.- Jason said.  
  
-What?-  
  
-Goodbye Carly.-  
  
-Don't dismiss me Sonny. Not over muffin, not your sons.-  
  
-Carly this is business and you've been here all day long after Michael and Morgan left. Goodbye.-  
  
-Jase.-  
  
  
  
He didn't say anything Carly stormed out. Courtney just looked at Jason and left.  
  
  
  
-What happened?-  
  
-She witnesses a brutal murder.-  
  
-What?-  
  
  
  
Just then Adella and Alexis came in.  
  
  
  
-Jason your home where did you go this time?- Alexis asked with a smile.  
  
-Wow Alexis you look great are you okay I talked to Angel yesterday.-  
  
-I feel fine.- She looked at Sonny  
  
-What happened?-  
  
-I saw it.-  
  
  
  
They turned to see Elizabeth tears running down her cheeks Adella went to her.   
  
  
  
-What baby girl what did you see?-  
  
-I looked like a regular guy really cute and sweet then it changed into that thing and it beat her up and rapped her.-  
  
-Changed? She's hysterical.- Sonny said.  
  
  
  
Liz pulled away from Adella.  
  
  
  
-I know what the fuck I saw! It was a really cute guy and it turned into really ugly monster kinda like you Sonny.- she snapped at him.  
  
  
  
She sniffed and turn to Adella.   
  
  
  
-It waited for her to give birth and it took them a crawled away. I swear to you that's what I saw.-  
  
  
  
Alexis looked at Adella.   
  
  
  
-You where right.-  
  
-About what?- Sonny yelled.  
  
-It was Faith.-  
  
-What was Faith?- Jason asked.  
  
-She set the girl up. I heard her tell one of her men that Wolfram & Heart wanted specific girls picked for their genetics before it was just Jane Does.-  
  
-Wolfram and Heart as in Angel?-  
  
-No not his but maybe the other divisions. I'll call him now Liz you need rest.-  
  
-I need to call my husband.-  
  
-No. He can't do anything.- Alexis said.  
  
-Your not going to cover this up are you Sonny?-  
  
-He had nothing to do with and he's not covering anything you are.- Adella told her.  
  
-What? No I'm not.- Liz said confused  
  
-Listen to me little girl you know what you saw you believe what you saw cause you feel it and you also know that nothing can stop that thing but us.- Adella said pointer to herself, Elizabeth and Alexis.  
  
-Us no way I'm about to have a baby.-  
  
-We've all had baby Liz that's not going to stop us. You wanted to kill it didn't you? Stop it? But you where protecting your baby. Tell me the truth.-  
  
  
  
Liz looked at Jason then Sonny both very confused.  
  
  
  
-Yes I wanted to kill it, I felt like a sister was dying.-  
  
-Sister? She fought it?- Alexis asked.  
  
-Yes.-  
  
-Shit she was one of us that's the special W&H wanted. Can you imagine what the offspring will be like especially the females.- Alexis told Adella.  
  
-I have to get Willow or Illryia here fast.-  
  
-Okay you deal with that. I'll go to the cops see if they hear anything.- Jason said.  
  
-I'll take care of Liz.- Adella said.  
  
  
  
Alexis walked out Sonny grabbed a glass of scotch how had his life gotten so out of control. Adella sat Liz down and took the glass from Sonny.  
  
  
  
-Sit time for that talk Michael you to Liz.-  
  
  
  
Sonny looked at Elizabeth.  
  
  
  
-I'm what you would call a slayer.-  
  
-What's that?-  
  
-She who fights the evil, demons, vampires all around creatures of the night, things that go bump.-  
  
  
  
Sonny snorted.  
  
  
  
-I'm serious.-  
  
-That thing that I saw it was demon?- Liz asked.  
  
-Yes a demon male form the females are stronger. That's what killed me Michael that things mother.-  
  
  
  
He looked into his mother eyes.  
  
  
  
-The beatings the bruises they were from fighting those things?-  
  
-Yes. I was suppose to tell you the night I died but I never got to.-  
  
-Why didn't Alexis?-  
  
-She didn't remember they set us up.-  
  
-How?-  
  
-Watchers council a group of men who record our battles and help us find out how to defeat certain demons. They where suppose to cast a spell to weaken the mother they screwed up and zapped me instead. Alexis was to young to fight it and she was only a potential at the time. That changed recently now all female potentials will be born Slayers. Which makes you one Liz.-  
  
  
  
Sonny took it in he could believe allot of things but his was complete.  
  
  
  
-Bullshit.- Liz said it.  
  
  
  
Sonny took the glass from his mother saluted her and drank it.  
  
  
  
-I'm telling the truth.-  
  
-I'm calling my husband.-  
  
  
  
Adella looked around found the iron rod floor lamp and bent it. Sonny swallows the content and stared wide eyed at his mother. She handed it to Liz and nodded for her to straiten it. The whole thing was comic book she knew but how else besides finding a vamp to prove what she was saying. Liz fixed it and drops the lamp in shock looking at Adella.  
  
  
  
-Where stronger and faster so we can keep up with the vamps and demons. Usually one dies the next come along but Willow some how changed the Alexis wasn't clear.-  
  
  
  
Sonny just sat there.  
  
  
  
-So we fight the vampires and demons is that what your telling me.-  
  
-Yes.-  
  
-How long?-  
  
-Long what Sonny?-  
  
-How long where you?-  
  
-I was called just after you where born. I'm the oldest living Slayer or maybe Alexis is.-  
  
  
  
Adella felt it her senses kicked in, Michael was anxious.  
  
  
  
-Liz you and the baby need rest. Beside he's going to go like a volcano I don't want you witnessing that.-  
  
  
  
Liz looked at Sonny and left.  
  
  
  
-Michael what's going on in that head?-  
  
-I honestly don't know. HOW THE FUCK COULD THIS BE HAPPENING? You expect me to believe this?-  
  
-Don't start playing stupid now Michael!-  
  
-You're some superhero?-  
  
-No think of it like a cop.-  
  
-Please don't say that?-  
  
-Sorry.-  
  
  
  
Adella looked at him Sonny just study her. He was used to strong women in his life forces of nature. Brenda, Lilli, Carly, Alexis, Sam, Courtney hell every women he knew was a force of nature in one-way or another but this? A Slayer.  
  
  
  
-Does it mean death.-  
  
-It did then now it means something more.-  
  
-So how'd you get here?-  
  
-I don't know the crystal they use to zap Natasha powers and memory might have had something to do with it.-  
  
-Mama I don't know, I'm set in my ways, I get criticized about it you expect me to handle this.-  
  
-Only way is to see it for yourself.-  
  
  
  
Just then Alexis came back. Sonny was looking at her funny.  
  
  
  
-Why's he looking at me like that?-  
  
-I told him and Elizabeth.-  
  
-Oh.-  
  
-What did Willow say?-  
  
-The council knows about the girl her name was Shannon O'Brien from Scotland one of Buffy's best.-  
  
-Buffy is?-  
  
-The Slayer of Slayers she's the one who broke the rules. Changed everything and now she's running things.-  
  
-Then light a fire under her ass.- Adella said angry.  
  
-There is politics.-  
  
-In being a Slayer? No fucking way you fight you die that's it. No agenda, just black and white.-  
  
-There is grey Adella.-  
  
-This should be good.-  
  
-Angel is grey, we are grey, the bullshit the Watcher pulled is grey we can't ignore that and JUST SLAY cause if we do it will get us killed or 31 years later. Do you understand? We as women one per generation didn't have the strength to take them on, we do now and we have to be careful not to become what they have.-  
  
  
  
Adella looked at her son. Sonny felt like he was on the tail end of a long story he was desperately trying to know.   
  
  
  
-If my son ran is business the way the rest of you do, so wonder she lived as long. Natasha bottom line, prove that we are innocent, bring the ones who did this to us to justice or I will take maters into my own hands. I'm sure my son is more thing willing to help me out.-  
  
  
  
He looked at his mother, when in doubt do as she says.  
  
  
  
-What ever it takes.- He nodded to his mother.  
  
-I don't work for you. Adella see reason.- Alexis said to Sonny.  
  
-Alexis she said her peace.- He jumped in.  
  
-You can go fuck yourself Sonny Michael Corinthos.-  
  
-You know Alexis.-  
  
-Before you two even start let me be clear. My grandchildren will grow up proud of their Legacy they will not live with the shame that their grandmother was a failure or that I made mistakes. They will know that I was a Slayer and a damn good one. So either you do something Natasha or I will.-  
  
  
  
She left Sonny and Alexis alone. The women turn to him and he studied her carefully. She sighed and headed for the door.  
  
  
  
-Alexis.-  
  
-What?-  
  
-We need to talk about this.-  
  
-I have nothing to say to you ever.-  
  
-Alexis.-  
  
  
  
She turned he wanted to say allot of things. She could tell, maybe they should have it out maybe then she could just get on with her life.   
  
  
  
-Say what you gotta say Sonny. Not like you haven't said enough.-  
  
-You knew about my mother and you never said anything.-   
  
-I had issues.-  
  
-That not an excuse.-  
  
-I'm sorry last time I checked I didn't have property of Sonny Corinthos tattooed on my ass. Do you know what I paid Sonny my father and my mother and god help me my sister. If I was the Slayer then, do you think that would have stopped her death? You never even promise me justice or an I'm sorry. Just don't blame me your sister's dead. To busy running over her, back to Carly.-  
  
-Keep her out of this.-  
  
-Why she won't keep me out of it. The last time I came you for help you made it all very clear I meant nothing to you. So I never came near you again then she blackmails me into working for her and once it's over, no I'm sorry for threaten you Alexis. Just don't come after me ever again. You don't apologies for shit you do just blame others or ignore that you did anything wrong. I could give a shit about you and your problems, I love Adella she means allot to me. You don't, I don't give a shit about your issues Sonny. Reason being you never did me the same courtesy.-  
  
-I was your friend, your ally, you betrayed me.-  
  
-Here we go with that ass backward moral code of yours. That door swings both ways and from what I saw it swung in one direction.-  
  
  
  
Sonny waved her off, he was getting angry. Good.  
  
  
  
-One direction, your like the damn demon you suck the life out of everything and everyone. How do you it? I don't understand with a mother like Adella. Your miserable, unhappy and pathetic and I'm tired of being your punching bag.-  
  
  
  
Sonny tossed the glass into the wall.  
  
  
  
-You lied you never told me about my mother and that I can't forgive.- He yelled.  
  
-Oh you wanna talk about forgiveness. You left me.- She said calmly.  
  
-That what this is all about isn't it, I chose Carly over you and I still do.- He laughed.  
  
-No Sonny. As a slayer we live with the fact that we love and can never be loved back. I never expected you to love me or chose me. I did however expect that you respected our friendship enough to be honest with me. Not watch me fall apart while holding that bitch's hand. I expected that our friendship meant that even after you got back to Carly you'd come and play with your daughter. [Sonny looked at her in shock.] That we would still be friends and that one day I would tell you about your mother and the mistake that took my family from me. That we would be friends enough for you to help prove your mother innocents and mine, that your daughter a future Slayer would know who her mother and grandmother was. Instead you let that son of a bitch Alcazar kill my sister, leave me in the snow to miscarry your child. Even if she wasn't your child I expected our friendship to mean more to you that you'd be there when I needed you. But you left me, you showed me that what we had though brief meant nothing to you. That is way I don't owe you shit most of all loyalty.-  
  
  
  
Alexis walked to the door.  
  
  
  
-Bottom line YOU betray our friendship. No matter how you look at it YOU brought it on yourself.-  
  
  
  
She walked out and Sonny sat down. Adella watch her son for a short while, Natasha was finally rid of one of her demons. Now it was time for Michael to be rid of his. He'd have to see for himself what she was dealing with.   
  
  
  
Sonny just grabbed the bottle and drank it. He was forced in drunking to look back on everything Alexis said. To be honest even before they slept together she was a safe port in the storm that was Carly.  
  
  
  
His daughter, the countless times he'd seen Alexis crying about Kristina weather she'd survive or not. He could have been helping her out holding her hand even when she said mean things and sent him away. Now that Carly was gone he asked himself was it worth it. Jason, Alexis, Sam so many paid for their love. Now people he counted on or would have counted on where gone.   
  
  
  
-God I failed.-  
  
  
  
[tbc] 


	9. Chp 9

Shannon was dead.  
  
There where no details but she was still dead and Willow had to deal with that. She didn't like it at all. There was no way anyone could get complete info unless. Angel came down the darken corridors Willow was sitting on the floor thinking, he watched, he didn't really know the red head. She'd came to the rescue or to destroy a few times and the was it. He could hear Cordy voice get to know her. He sat down and didn't say too much he looked at her once or twice.  
  
-I'm everywhere at once, sometime it's good to be in an obscure place when you need to.-  
  
-Good idea. What happened?- Angel asked.  
  
-A slayer's dead according to Alexis she was the target.-  
  
-Killed by the demon?-  
  
-Yes, used for offspring. A local mobster by the name of Faith Roscoe is working with W&H in New York which by the way runs this project.-  
  
-Willow.-  
  
-Don't I know you have nothing to do with this Angel. I like Shannon enough to go dark and hunt this thing down and kill it myself. You see Alexis got hold of the information the police had. [She handed him a folder] That is one of my files kept on Slayers. Someone in Watcher's Council is feeding them information.-  
  
-So both sides are getting the shaft.-  
  
-You bet your ass and I want to know who. I have to put the pressure on before this becomes a major problem. That was no way for her to die.-  
  
Angel looked at Willow he could feel the anger coming off of her. He was getting a little mad himself. W&H was playing him again and using the Watchers Council to do it. Not this time he was going to be one step a head if it killed him to do it. The next morning they had a board meeting.  
  
-Okay if you don't already know a Slayer is dead raped and murder for offspring its the New York's Division project. Gunn manage to get the information from and unsuspecting intern. It's a 31 year deal and very impressive.- Willow stood up.  
  
-According to the project, they genetically engineer the succubus male offspring to look like normal human males.-  
  
-Why?-  
  
-To reduce suspicion and bring in more offspring from unsuspecting women.- Willow said.  
  
-So they're cute guys that women flock to.- Spikes said scenario all too familiar to him.  
  
-Yes.- Angel said.   
  
-So the object is to find the demons layer, the lawyers responsible and watcher feeding them the information.-  
  
-That sound like allot of work. What about his mobster women Faith Roscoe?- Spike asked.  
  
-Where leaving her to Adella and the succubus to Alexis. They'll need magical help so I'll be going there once they find the layer. I can't stress this enough if we don't find the watcher on the inside we have problems, why because my files accurate and complete and they are using them. It's safe to say a slayer will be the next victem and the female offspring of this thing will be unstoppable.-  
  
-Okay so Gunn is working with outside sources to find the lawyers and the watchers are Wesley's coordinate with him.-  
  
-Okay.- Wesley said.  
  
-Illryia if you can find anything besides the spell we to weakling it and its offspring.-  
  
-Yes I believe I know a few scrolls.- Wesley said.  
  
-Spike you and I will check the demon world for anybody who can give us the lowdown on this deal 31 years is a long time.- Angel said.  
  
-Got it.-  
  
-Willow work on hurting it genetically if you can.-  
  
-Once again Slayers are the targets now. And sense there is so many of them the possibilities are endless.- Willow said.   
  
-Okay people lets move.-  
  
/Get out of my way Harmony!/  
  
/He's in a meeting and beside we're the bad guys what are you doing here./  
  
How about I will stake you if you don't move.  
  
/Take your best shot but your not getting past that door./  
  
Angel finally opened the door standing there before Harmony was Buffy she looked very angry and Harmony looked even madder.   
  
-Harm its okay let her in. Guys we've got work.-  
  
Buffy looked at Wesley then looked away the contempt in eyes was heavy. Angel turned and walked into his office and sat down behind his desk. Willow sat on the front and Spike by the window.  
  
-Shannon's dead Willow you need to come home.-  
  
-I resigned, I'm dealing with Shannon and now that I know how she died I sure as shit am not going back to that place.  
  
-What are you taking about?-  
  
-The file they used to ID Shannon for the demon was from my newly watcher designed data base.-  
  
-There is no way, your telling me the council is behind this.-  
  
-GET YOUR HEAD OUT OF YOUR ASS! For god sake Buffy Shannon is dead they're targeting Slayers identifying them from MY files. There is no SPY there is a conspirator. Who I don't know but believe me I will find out. In doing that I will either go around or through you excuse me I have work to do. Spike.-  
  
-Yeah I'm having lunch with a beautiful lady I can't be late for.-  
  
Buffy watch Spike go he didn't even look at her. She turned to Angel and cross her arms.  
  
-I came here to get some answers.-  
  
-You came here to judge.-  
  
-No.-  
  
-Yes. You came here to tell us where doing it all wrong. That until we do it your way where enemies.-  
  
Buffy huffed and looked at the pictures of Cordy and the gang on the side table. One of him and Cordy hugging and laughing. One of Cordy and Doyle, one of Cordy alone. Fred, Wesley, Gunn, Lorne. His family, most of all him happy, it didn't seem right. She turned back to him.  
  
-I'm sorry about Cordy.-  
  
-No your not.-  
  
-Jesus you going to tell me I'm wrong or lying the whole time.- She snapped  
  
-Don't be a child. I don't have the time alright, I don't need you to put me on track she [nodding to Cordy picture] did that already before she died. You see I have a destiny I have a fight, today its very different then when I started. But its mine not yours I can't fight it your way. I miss her so much you can't even know [Buffy looked down a pang of jealousy hit her heart] but I go on and will go on cause that's what she wanted. It's taken this long to realize that it's not about getting back to you. It's not about being the man you want it's about being the man she gave up her dreams for.-  
  
-You love her.-  
  
-Loved and yes I still do. I still love you to but I wont be the man I once was to make you feel better. You've cut me twice already that's something I won't forgive.-  
  
-Angel about your friend I made a choice. I'm sorry it was the wrong one but this place.-  
  
-This place is what we make it and where doing the best we can. Beside it seems the council is just as corrupt.-  
  
-Not now.-  
  
-Yes now those files Buffy explain.-  
  
-I can't maybe it came form that book.-  
  
-Don't be naive.- Buffy back away from his out burst.  
  
-Lets not lie to each other both side played apart instead of screwing around lets find out who's responsible and take care of them for Shannon.-  
  
Buffy sat down in the chair and looked at the carpet.  
  
-This isn't easy.-  
  
-I know but we chose this. We have to live with it.-  
  
Port Charles.  
  
Alexis sat with a very antsy Elizabeth she kept asking about Ric and Alexis told her that she couldn't contact him. This made things worse, finally Jason came to the apartment and calmed her down. Liz sat in silence no doubt contemplating her new status.  
  
-Can I kill Carly now.-  
  
-No we don't kill humans.-  
  
-Not even Faith? Isn't it true she set that girl up.-  
  
-What is she talking about?-  
  
-You don't know?-  
  
-NO.-  
  
Alexis sighed he been patient it was time to tell him the truth. Alexis began to explain what she and Elizabeth where. Demons vampires all around evil. Jason listen like he always did and the looked at them.  
  
-Why women?-  
  
Elizabeth knows it wasn't meant as a chauvinistic comment just smiled.  
  
-I don't know.-  
  
-Hmm. Maybe it has something to do with the fact that its men who make war and women who are the peace makers.-  
  
Alexis blinked, Jason face said he would be working on that for a long time and coming up with a better idea then most of the smartest men in the Watchers Council.   
  
-So what happens to me now Alexis?-  
  
-Training you have to learn to defend yourself. I'm sure Adella can teach you a few things while your pregnant.-  
  
-I'll teach you some things to Elizabeth.-  
  
-God what's Ric going to say, oh I know [In a man like voice] you can't take the law into your own hands. [In her voice] But Rick the demons don't fallow our laws. Well they should be made to Elizabeth and then we'll deal with them. I think that's way the made Slayers don't you? But they're not governed or sanction by the government Elizabeth. Hey look Ric what do I know I just paint and Slay I didn't make the rules.[Alexis snorted in her coffee at that one.] Well I don't like it who do I talk to because this is out outrageous Elizabeth. - Jason looked at her.  
  
-What I know that's what he going to say.-  
  
-He just needs to get used to it.- Jason said.  
  
-Do most men?- Elizabeth asked Alexis  
  
-I wouldn't know, I never got to Slay during a relationship.- She said bitterly.  
  
-What about Ned? Sonny?- Elizabeth asked.  
  
-My slayer powers were zapped then nothing to deal with beside Ned never inspired me to share my shameful secret.-  
  
-Sonny did.- Jason stated Alexis looked at him.  
  
-Yeah up until Carly pulled a fast one. I knew then and there I couldn't trust him.-  
  
-You can now Alexis.-  
  
-What happens when they get back together. She'll test his loyalty again and find a way to get him to break it. I know it, Sonny was the one chance I took it. See where that got me.- Jason looked up to see Sonny standing in the door.  
  
He didn't say anything carrying a tray of food.   
  
-I cooked allot of food still getting used to Carly and the boys being gone. You guys hungry.-  
  
-Saved Jason doesn't have food in his frig.-  
  
Sonny smiled  
  
-He never does.-  
  
They sat down and Sonny took plates and served them. Elizabeth felt the tension the baby felt the tension too kicking her.   
  
-So what kind of training will I go through?-  
  
-What ever they want, your suppose to have a watcher. If they provide you with one after this they're suppose to train you.-  
  
-Who trained you?-  
  
-A vampire.-  
  
-I thought we're supposed to kill them.-  
  
-He's different he has a soul for about 80 years now. He just recently became champion for good. But he taught Adella and I how to fight so our styles are kind of different form most Slayers.-  
  
-I would say so learning to fight from the enemy give you a great advantage.- Sonny said.  
  
-Can he teach me?-  
  
-Who Angel?[Jason froze and stared wide eyed at Alexis.] I suppose he could.-  
  
-Angel's a vampire?-  
  
-Yes. Bit of a shock huh?-  
  
-You left Kristina with him.-  
  
-Yeap.-  
  
Sonny choked it was unnerving to listen to them talk about Slayers and vampires but the knowledge that his daughter was with one.  
  
-What?-  
  
-You don't get an opinion so before you even start. She wouldn't be safer with anybody else.-  
  
-What about the blond?-  
  
-Who Spike? Yeah second vampire with a soul only in the last two years.-  
  
-What?- Sonny tried not to sound too angry.  
  
Alexis glared at him ready to snap. But then he got this look on his face, a far away look on his face. Alexis snapped her fingers in front of his face and Sonny blinked.  
  
-We have to leave now.-  
  
-What? Why?-  
  
-There coming for Elizabeth I don't know how they got into the building but they did we have to get out of here.-   
  
Alexis grabbed Elizabeth and they headed to the door. They grabbed Max and headed down the stairs out to the garage. The elevators ding and they stopped watching as the shot got on the elevators to go up. Alexis looked and Sonny and they got in the limo and drove off.   
  
-Where can we go?-  
  
-Spoon Island until I can send you to L.A. with Angel.-  
  
The road the boat over to Spoon Island. Alexis call Adella telling her how to get there. She then looked at Sonny.  
  
-I was wondering how long it would kick in.-  
  
-What?-  
  
-You sixth sense Adella has it but it looks like your a seer they must have taken that away when they took my strength.-  
  
-What you mean I can see the future.-  
  
-Not far into the future but you can see things happen problem change the stronger you get.- Sonny watched Alexis as she thought about it.  
  
-How different our lives would be if none of this had happened.-  
  
-Yes but it did Sonny I can't change the past but I can change the future.-  
  
-Alexis it's clear we have to work together on this. But there are things between us.-  
  
-There's nothing between us Sonny. You made that clear, you made the choice don't pass it off on me.-  
  
-Your not going to put this past us.-  
  
-You son of a bitch forgive me Adella. You've got nerve and balls, just admit that your scared Sonny that you don't know what happening and you can't stand not being able to control it. Admit that then watch as I laugh in your face while you ask for help it the least I can do. Go sit on the other side of the boat please I don't want to talk to you anymore.-  
  
Elizabeth looked at the two of them. She was just as scared as Sonny she was sure of that she didn't know what to do about that. She was a Slayer and a soon to be mother and her husband was no where to be found. She considered leaning on Jason but that would bring up issues she didn't want to deal with. It was clear Sonny and Alexis needed to resolve the damage Carly had done to the small relation ship they had. It was clear Jason was the forgive and forget type course Elizabeth wasn't she did some bad things and in order to deal with who she become she have to deal with what she'd done.  
  
Jason watched as all the emotion played across Elizabeth's face. She was scared he knew her well enough for that but he also knew her determination to handle the situation on her own. She didn't half to but things between them where strained at best. Angry at worst her relationship with Xander and Ric and his with Courtney it was all bad for all four of them. Alexis was just angry she had every right to be she also had something big to focus on. The boat landed at Spoon Island, Nicolas rapped a blanket around Elizabeth.  
  
-What happened?-  
  
-She witnesses a murder. They came for her we had to leave in a hurry.-  
  
-Did you have to bring him?-  
  
-Believe me I wish I could have left him but Adella wouldn't like it.-  
  
-Who's Adella?-  
  
-My mother.-  
  
[tbc]  
  
AN: How am I doing? 


	10. Chp 10

Spoon Island  
  
Sonny felt like a caged rat in a cavern. He wasn't in control of things and that bugged the hell out of him.   
  
-Sonny you're going to make me sick.-  
  
-I'm sorry.-  
  
-Sucks?-  
  
-Pretty much.- He sighed and looked at Elizabeth lounging on the couch.  
  
The memory of that night coming back to him. He sat down took her hand she looked into his eyes.  
  
-I'm sorry about that night about the whole thing. If had of seen you home.-  
  
-Then Carly wouldn't have spent those months gone lock in my house while I was oblivious.-  
  
-No.- He didn't mean that.  
  
-Sonny, imagine what it's like for me. I keep asking myself that if I hadn't called in that favor. Or if I just watched my step that night maybe you and Carly would be happy now.-   
  
-It wasn't your fault.-  
  
-It wasn't yours either. I know the pain it caused you and the insanity it cause your brother. It will never be changed by I'm sorry's and it's my fault. Sonny I see you and Alexis and know there something there a connection that meant something to the both of you. Get past your anger and get it back or you'll regret it now more then ever.-  
  
-I wouldn't know how, I betrayed her Elizabeth I let Carly's manipulation and lies get in the way of my better judgment. I was just so lost and so angry and the fury in Alexis eyes only reflects the same pain I inflicted on her then.-  
  
-Then help her get past that.-  
  
-How?-  
  
-I get the feeling know one knows Alexis better then you do. You know but you're scared of her.- She said in a smile in her eyes.  
  
-Stronger then most men you damn right.- He said smiling at her, her smile faded.  
  
-I'm scared myself.- Elizabeth sighed.  
  
-You are going to be a great Slayer what ever that entails, I know you are.-  
  
-Thanks.- She said kissing him and hugging him.   
  
Just then Nicolas walked in.  
  
-Ric's home and worried about you Jason went to get him. Alexis left said something about still look....AH Sonny?-  
  
Elizabeth looked at him he had that look in his eyes.   
  
-She never left the island what shes looking for is here. Call my mother.-  
  
Sonny ran out of the room Elizabeth reached for the phone. His mind shows him the path he had to take. When he came to the edge of the cliffs he notice something he was sure wasn't there before a make shift stairway leading down he saw a glint in the darkness of the walk. It was a short sword Alexis he was sure, he found its twin embedded in the stone he pulled hard on it but it wouldn't come loose, he left it, the ocean crashed against the rock soaking him, at the end of the step was a landing into a cave.   
  
That's how he found her, it held Alexis six feet in the air, a male on hind legs. Its tentacles squeezing the life out of her. He looked for a ways to hit so it would let her go but he knew he couldn't. Sonny did the only thing he could, he tossed her the sword, Alexis cut off the tentacles and reached for Sonny and they headed deeper into the cave. It got darker and darker but he said nothing feeling Alexis hand on his back.   
  
-Keep going.-   
  
He heard the roar of the beast and kept running forward until he was thigh deep in water. Something moved passed him and his stomach lurched with the smell. Sonny reached into his pocket for something anything. -You don't smoke.- In the gleam of light he saw a torch, odd as it as it was he simply grabbed it and snapped the rocks next to it until it lit.   
  
-Oh Christ.-  
  
He was in what looked like a pit of water filled with blue rounded bumps in eggs thousands of them. Sonny slowly backed out of the pool but he could hear Alexis and the thing coming. He waves the torch around looking for another way out he looked to where the small amount of moon light was coming from a shaft not big enough for a child. Just as he was about to go out and suggest another direction Alexis came flying through the entrance in right to the middle of the pool.  
  
Sonny looked around Alexis hadn't popped up yet. He heard the screeching of the eggs and swallowed diving into the pool. He reached around and swam around more space under the floating eggs. He grabbed her hand but something was off as he swam back to the top another male in human form come up with him. It was about to attack when Alexis came up behind it and cut off its head. Then it got quite.  
  
They looked around, slowly making there way toward each other. Once back to back Alexis held up her sword and tried to focus on one point in the room. All she could hear now as Sonny's breathing, then without a noise Sonny went under. Alexis called out his name he popped up. -Help.- She went under with him and swung the sward at the tentacle hoping it wasn't a leg. She pulled Sonny up they returned to the back to back position. Ten little heads popped up and blinked at them.  
  
-Little boys no older then Michael.-  
  
-We're in the birthing chamber.-  
  
-So they're?- Sonny swallowed.  
  
A little head turned blue and screeched. Sonny ducked under the water and Alexis cut it's off. He came back up and looked at her.  
  
-We have to get out of here. Back the way we came.-  
  
The slowly made there way to the ledge where Alexis felt something on her leg she reached down and pulled out a bone a large one.   
  
-Oh god it was a killer whale.- Sonny looked at it.  
  
-As in Free Willy?-  
  
-Yes.- Alexis made a grossed out face and climbed until waist deep in the pit.  
  
Sonny reach for the torch and check to see if the guard was still there. No signs Sonny smelled his hands.  
  
-Alexis get out of there.-  
  
She climbs out a small body jumped at her she cut it in half. Sonny dropped the torch into the pit and it caught on fire. Egg burst and small bodies screech larger ones began to surface. In the light of the fire Alexis saw two cave entrances no doubt to the tunnels of Spoon Island. They ran down the corridor to the exit when eight tiny spines went into there back.  
  
-Not again.-   
  
It didn't take long for her to realize it wasn't poisonous but a knock out to get their food into the layer without a fight. Alexis and Sonny looked at each other and ran as fast as they could before the drug could take effect making it nearly to the top. Sonny passed out Alexis screamed for Adella. Hoping her mentors sixth sense would kick in, it did she felt Adella hand on her cheek as the pit exploded.  
  
-What the hell was that?-  
  
-I don't know but I don't like it. Let's get off this island. I suggest you get your people off to.-  
  
Nicolas gave orders to evacuate the island and they speeded back to Port Charles.  
  
-There doesn't seem to be anyplace safe for us.-  
  
-Split up.-  
  
-So they can pick us off one by one. No mother.- Ric said in anger.  
  
-Ric listens to me. Alexis and I need to face this thing but we have to wait, why because we need to catch that thing and her helpers red handed. That means we have to divide up. Elizabeth has to be sent away.-  
  
-We'll disappear.- Ric said.  
  
-You can't Jason has to take her.-   
  
-What? Out of the question.- Ric snapped.  
  
-Ric you have to stay here the evil law firm will be watching. Besides Jasons a fighter I know he'll protect Elizabeth and the baby. Alexis and Sonny need the medical attention in L.A. Nicolas and Emily need to take a honeymoon until this is over.- Adella said.  
  
-Not going to happen!- the three said at once.  
  
Adella growled.  
  
-You do what I say or swear to god I feed you to it!-  
  
-No!- Ric said.  
  
-Adella!-  
  
She turned to see Jax coming toward her.  
  
-Papi? What are you doing here?-  
  
-Hope you weren't in the middle of this mess.-  
  
-Well I was. Ah Papi?-  
  
-Yes.-  
  
-You think you can send Elizabeth and Jason someplace warm.-  
  
-Why can't they go to Sonny casino in Puerto Rico?-  
  
Adella blink and looked at Jason who nodded.  
  
-Sounds like a plan. I'll get Elizabeth to the airport.-  
  
-I'm going with her.- Ric said.  
  
-NO Ric you have to stay here.-  
  
-Mother.-  
  
-Don't. Make. Me. Hurt. You.-  
  
Ric swallowed and kissed Elizabeth deeply.  
  
-The hell I put your family through won't compare if anything happens to them.- Ric told Jason.  
  
-Nothing will happen to them.-  
  
-See to it.-  
  
Adella snorted.  
  
-Why don't you piss on a tree while you're at it. Men.-  
  
Jason and Elizabeth disappeared into the night, Adella patted her sons back. Ric looked after her and Jason.  
  
-I just lost the only women I loved mother.-  
  
-No baby.-  
  
-She's always loved him they'll reconnect I know they will. Who will I love then?-  
  
-The women you where suppose to baby boy the women you suppose to. Okay let's get these two L.A.-  
  
L.A.  
  
Illrya ran with them to the medical room. Checking them over carefully she finally turns to the worried group.   
  
-They're fine it will wear off in a couple of hours.-  
  
The group breathed a sigh or relief. Angel headed to the office he had to see her in person. Adella she was more beautiful then the last time he remembered seeing her. They where suppose to met talk about what was next for the both of them. He was supposed to start his future 31 years ago. She smiled dimples and teeth and he remembered the pang he used to feel for her. She hugged him putting her face into his neck.   
  
-I can't believe I ever forgot you.-  
  
-Hmm. Well I'm glad to know that I'm not the unforgettable.-  
  
-Your not the type.-  
  
She pulled back and looked at the pictures.  
  
-She must have been something else. Alexis said you seem devastated.-  
  
-She was, god she reminds me of you. She was good mother to.-  
  
-What?-  
  
-I.. Didn't mean to.-  
  
-Angel?-  
  
-I have a son don't ask how but I do. When I took this job I made him and everyone else forget.-  
  
-Why on earth would you do that?-  
  
-He was so unhappy he wanted to die and take her with him. I wanted him to live a normal life.-  
  
-I can see that but Angel he should know his mother is dead.-  
  
-I can't bring him that pain Adella. Enough on this lets talk about you.-  
  
-Nothing to talk about start 31 year ago and fast forward to now. That's my life.-  
  
-But?-  
  
-Natasha and Michael share a child and hate each other. Michael's attached to a witch that will only bring him down. Ric may have just lost his wife and baby to her true love, Courtney needs a mother without her own self interest at heart. Mike and I need to deal with some stuff. I want to get to know my grandbabies and a vampire need me. I leave anything out?-  
  
-No.-  
  
-This sucks big time. I go back after this I know it.-  
  
-Adella you still don't know what brought you here.-  
  
-That crystal, no more bullshit Angel bring the guys who set us up down. I need to get my family in order and make sure my grandchildren are safe.-  
  
-Adella.-  
  
-There it is.-  
  
-What?-  
  
-That Adella have patients don't raise holy hell voice. Natasha tried it and lost.-  
  
Angel regarded her. He picked up the phone and called Harmony. Ten minutes later Buffy walked in.  
  
-Adella Corinthos, Buffy Summers.-  
  
-So your what the fuss it all about.- Adella said Buffy blinked  
  
-Yeah I guess I am. You're the one who clams that the Council has betrayed you.- Dripping with sarcastism.   
  
-Listen to me you snotty half wit. Don't ever talk to me like I'm an idiot again, I've been in this game longer then you sister. That spell zapped me and not the demon, Natasha was a potential she couldn't handle that thing which it was stronger then us by the way. The Council had an agenda replacing us. Slayers like you and me who don't fallow the rules. Now you turn on your own. You sure she's the great Slayer.-  
  
By now Buffy was fuming.  
  
-You can get out now.-  
  
-Angel?-  
  
-I asked you to do your job the first thing you do is call her a liar.-  
  
-I didn't say that.-  
  
-No being rude is common occurrence.-  
  
Buffy sighed.  
  
-I'm sorry it's just all over whelming.-  
  
-Tell that to my fucking family! I don't give a shit about your problems or your lack of will to do your job I want justice give me Prices head on a platter.-  
  
-What?-  
  
-Price Sr.-  
  
-Wesley father behind this?-  
  
-The man be disgruntled about how we Slayers of the new generation do things he wanted to get rid of me its tradition you know.-  
  
-What?-  
  
-Read the chronicles. When a Slayer got out of hand she was pitted against an enemy she was never prepared for and killed in the hope that the next will co-operate that's why none of us live past our teen years. That's when we realized how truly powerful we are. From the look on your face you know what I'm talking about.- She said to Buffy.  
  
-So they kill us?-  
  
-Yes. I had a son and life and I wasn't going to do it their why anymore and I started Natasha out young. Price was livid.-  
  
-Son of a Bitch!-  
  
Buffy began to pace.   
  
-Okay fine I get the evidence you need and bring them all to justice. I swear on my sisters head. Angel?-  
  
-I deal with W&H.-  
  
-We'll deal with the demon.-  
  
Buffy stormed out of the office and the building. Adella turned to Angel and smiled.  
  
-One down.-  
  
-Two to go.-  
  
Alexis woke up to Kristina giggling she assumed it was Spike playing with her but when she walked into her room Sonny was sitting on the blanket with her tickling and talking to her in Spanish. Sonny could see the rage on her face, he picked her up and she put her cubby hand on his face and smiled. Alexis walked away not saying a word. -What do you think Mi Amour have I won the first battle or has the war only just begun?- Kristina smiled. -The battle defiantly.-  
  
[tbc] 


	11. Chp 11

Jason drove in silence to the casino. Elizabeth said little she'd made a statement about it being over with Ric and he was a little worried about it. He wanted to ask her what she meant but he didn't push the issue. She just looked out the window of the hummer. He sighed they used to be able to talk to each other. The very thought of there friendship ending up like Sonny and Alexis was to much. But it did, they just said and did less to each other then Sonny and Alexis did.  
  
-Elizabeth?-  
  
-Hmm.-  
  
-What's going on with you and Ric?-  
  
-Nothing just an understanding. First relationship in which I got a choice.-   
  
He knew she didn't mean it as insult but he still felt it.  
  
-What does that mean?-  
  
-Ric sees things a certain way despite the evil he's done he devoted to the law he can't agree with this epically if there is no law behind it.-  
  
Jason snorted.  
  
-It's true Jason no matter how ridiculous it sounds coming from Ric.-  
  
-Did he tell you all this?-  
  
-He didn't have to, two years of ups and downs with him I know. Maybe some day he be able to handle it.-  
  
-What about the baby?-  
  
-What about her?-  
  
-You going to do this by yourself?-  
  
-For the first time ever I don't need any man to make be whole. No great love to make me happy. She and I will do just fine wont we little one?- Rubbing her belly.  
  
-But Elizabeth?-  
  
-What Jason? What do you want me to say? I'm scared but I know now that all that bullshit wasn't and isn't worth this. [Rubbing her stomach.] You and me, Courtney, Carly, Ric, Sonny and even Lucky. Not worth any of it.-  
  
He took it in. He knew Elizabeth wanted nothing more then to be happy for longer then a month. Not to have everything fall apart more then once. Alexis seemed just fine with Kristina and no man, maybe that what was happening with Elizabeth. Or maybe it was slayer thing, he wasn't sure but he could only hope for the best. The tire burst and the truck sped out of control. Jason put his hand over Elizabeth as the truck hit a palm tree.   
  
He checked to see if she was okay and got out of the car. He walked around to Elizabeth side and then he yelled out in pain. Elizabeth looked over at him his leg was bleeding.  
  
-I've been shot there's a sniper!-  
  
Elizabeth looked around and unhooked the seat belt and climbed out, of the truck and crouched down. The glass over her head shattered and she crawled toward the front and over to Jason keeping her head down saw Jason crawl under the truck she move back to the driver side. Jason grabbed her arm and they sat that way for a few minute catching their breath. Elizabeth uses a peace of his T shirt to stop the bleeding in his leg. Elizabeth was breathing hard and Jason thought she was just scared and nervous.  
  
-We need to get out of here the Casino is only a couple of miles away. We can make it if we get to the ocean and then run from there.-  
  
-Isn't he going to be behind us?-  
  
-Yes, but we have to try Elizabeth.-  
  
-Oh god!-  
  
-What?-  
  
-I'm in labor my water broke in the crash.-  
  
-What?-  
  
-I thought we have sometime to run but oh god!-  
  
Elizabeth doubled over into his lap, Jason's stared in a bit of shock then he realized Elizabeth needed him. He pulled off her pants as shots continue to hit the large truck, Elizabeth groan, Jason looked between her legs and at her in surprise.  
  
-How long have you been in labor?-  
  
-I don't know, I've had false alarms before.-  
  
-Okay well you more then ready now. Another few minutes.-  
  
Elizabeth nodded her head beading with sweat. She laid back on the ground and Jason put her hands under her hips. Pouring some of the bottled water into his hand he took another look. Elizabeth was ready, Jason looked at her.  
  
-Okay when I say push you push okay. Now PUSH!-  
  
Elizabeth did a hard sit up and yelled, pushing as hard as she could she cried out.  
  
-Okay I see the head, stop and rest.-  
  
A bullet shattered a tire and the truck slumped making them both jump.  
  
-Okay Elizabeth here we go PUSH!-  
  
As Elizabeth paused a loud pop catches Jason attention he looked at the front just above Elizabeth head. There was an inch wide hole which looked like it came from the hood through the engine.   
  
-Push Elizabeth PUSH!-  
  
She pushed and suddenly she stopped.   
  
-Elizabeth you have to push the baby not out yet. Elizabeth?-  
  
He looked up; much to his horror Elizabeth lay dead before him. A bullet piercing her shoulder. Jason suddenly wanted to cry but he knew the baby was still alive. Pushing on Elizabeth stomach the baby girl slid the rest of the way out. Another bullet pierced the car and into Jason arm. He yelled out in pain, quickly wrapping the crying baby girl in his ripped shirt moving off into the tress. Giving one last look to Elizabeth. He head deep into the jungles of the island.   
  
He moved as fast as he could the baby girl stopped crying. She was still alive but would need medical attention soon or she would die. He could hear the roar of the ocean and headed toward it. She needed to be cleaned up a little more, Jason knelt by the water and carefully clean her. She opened her eyes and looked at him; it was then and there Jason decides that he would never give this one up. She was his for life and he was hers, he held her close to chest so she could hear is heart beat and she slowly fell asleep.   
  
Something sharp hit his back Jason cried out in pain and almost fell forward. He turned to see a short red hair women come out of the trees, his attacker no doubt. He ran as best as he could to get into the trees but she was faster. She kicks him in the back knocking him to the sand. He put his arms out as not to land on the baby, she began to whale at the disturbance. The women walked around toward the child with a knife in hand.   
  
-Don't.-  
  
She kicked him in the ribs Jason rolled over onto his back and groaned. The women crouched beside him.  
  
-It's business. That's all you sided with the wrong people.-  
  
-So far you've murdered a mother and are going to kill a child. I'd say your on the wrong side.-  
  
-No. You don't understand that slayer broke the laws she doesn't act as a slayer should.-  
  
-She wasn't even a slayer yet she just found out after she was pregnant.-  
  
-Your lying.-  
  
-You kill that kid your the evil no mater how you justify it.-  
  
The women faltered at that one. Jason took the chance grabbing her by the neck and flipping her on her back. He rolled and got up grabbing the baby, only to go down after being punched in his bleeding leg.  
  
-Nice but no good.-  
  
She put the knife to his throat about to cut, when she screamed in pain. Jason looked up and gasped in shock and horror all at once. The red head swung her dead arm at her attacker, missing, the redhead groaned as her attacker punched her in the stomach, then kicked her in the knee and then snapped her neck. The red head dropped like a stone to the sand. Jason looked up again shielding the baby girl with his body.  
  
-Elizabeth?-  
  
She knelt down in front of him wrapping her arms around them both. The little one moved in his arms. He looked into her eyes, so much emotion played between the two of them yet nothing was said. They kissed, rarely ever kissing before, not like this not filled with passion and fear and love. When they broke apart a silent understanding passed between them. Liz put her arm under Jason and they walked the beach to the casino.  
  
L.A.  
  
It wasn't that he didn't understand, it was that he found it hard to believe. Yet he kept silent and he listens as they talked over spells. Ones that would weaken the demon and give Alexis and Adella the opening they needed to take it out. Sonny found that in knowing he had entered a whole new world one his daughter was born to inherited from her mother and grandmother.   
  
Sonny' wondered why Alexis choose now to take action against those who hurt her all those years age. Adella asked him -Do you want Michael and Morgan to pay for your past sins. Suffer your past pains, live with your name attached to traitor and failure.-  
  
That's when he understood, form the time Kristina was conceived Alexis was alone. She had no one but herself and whatever future she created for Kristina by herself had to be past sins free. Alexis did not want Kristina's legacy to be tainted with lies.   
  
It left him to wonder what kind of Slayer his daughter would make a fair and just one. Or a woman with power and no understanding of how to use it? Alexis knew how to use her power and was filled with justice. Knowing Alexis he could see how being a slayer was hard but still the need for justice in all worlds was needed and that drove her one. He could only hope that Kristina would be the kind of Slayer. He looked down at the little girl in his lap as she played in her own world.  
  
Not even realizing that the conversation they where having was to shape her life for the rest of it. These people she would come to know as heros, protectors, teachers, advisors and friends most of all family. He refocused on listening to the game plan as they called it.   
  
Wesley came in.  
  
-What happened?-  
  
-My father and several key Council members have disappeared.-  
  
-That can't be a good thing.- Sonny said.  
  
-Its not. Your friend Jason call, he and Elizabeth where attacked by what Elizabeth says was a Slayer.-  
  
Sonny looked at Alexis and is his mother.  
  
-Are you sure?- Angel said.  
  
-Of course I'm sure it's my bloody father!-  
  
-Okay Wes what do you want to do?- Angel asked him.  
  
-Bring him down. I'm going to England.-  
  
-And what are you going to do when you get there? Self control hasn't been your strong suite of late.- Angel snapped.  
  
-As you Americans say Kick ass and take names.-  
  
Sonny looked at Alexis.   
  
-What does his father have to do with this?-  
  
-Price Sr. put the spell on your mother to kill her.- Alexis told him.  
  
-Why?-  
  
-Because he's a bastard that's why.- Wesley said.  
  
-More to the point the Council likes to control the slayers. When they think they can no longer control a Slayer they set them up.- Adella said.  
  
-So my father set your mother and Alexis up and thinks he justified in that action.-  
  
-Wesley don't kill him.-  
  
-We'll see Angel. We'll see.-  
  
To be honest the man did kill his mother if that was true but it seems the son would not pay for the transgressions of the father. Instead make the father pay for his own crimes. Sonny was sure he couldn't have had a better enforcer if he Jason.  
  
Puerto Rico  
  
Both wrapped and bandaged both laid up until told other wise they said nothing to each other. Liz held her baby girl in the good arm and just watched her. Jason sat next to her watching the little one sleep in, neither spoke of the kiss they shared. It was a past uncertainties and they had to be certain. Some where along the lines reality as pure and as bright as that little girl came into there lives.   
  
Cleary the time to put away childish things had come. Jason had never been more committed to anyone other then Michael as he was to this little girl. For Liz all the men in her life meant nothing now she was whole. A good man would be nice but surely not necessary her baby girl needed her and that was all to it.   
  
-What's her name?-  
  
Elizabeth looked at him not even realizing he was so close. Watching the both of them with concern? Interest? What?  
  
-What?-  
  
-What's her name?-  
  
-Abigail. Abby. No.-  
  
Jason reached up and ran his finger over her cheek, the little one moved in her mother's arms.   
  
-You should name her after her father.-  
  
Elizabeth was startled. Jason looked at her.   
  
-He lost allot before he died. -  
  
-Alexandria it is.-  
  
-Lexy? Xandria? Lexa?-  
  
-Lexa.-  
  
Elizabeth smiled at Jason and he smiled back. They settled back in that same silence none to interested in say anything just watching the baby. Elizabeth mind raced with the usual how the hell am I going to do this question. What's going on with her and Ric questions, what's going on with her and Jason questions. She didn't know the answers but she knew one thing from the way Jason sat over them, Lexa had a guardian for life. Perhaps a father to.   
  
-Jason?-  
  
-Hmm.-   
  
-Take her.-  
  
He did and sat back she didn't fuss from the exchange to much.  
  
-Well I know one thing Ric and I are getting a divorce.-  
  
Jason blinked that was new.  
  
-I also know that she need a father a good one. I don't know what kind of father Ric would make. I DO know that you are already a good father.-  
  
-What are you getting at.-  
  
-I want it legal; I want Jason Morgan in the father space on her birth certificate.-  
  
-Elizabeth.-  
  
-Jason give me a break and some credit. We both know this had nothing to do with us. I'm not trying to complicate her life by getting involved again. I want assurances; I'm sure that no matter what no one will use my baby girl against me. Set out to hurt her in order to hurt me.-  
  
Jason looked down at her and smiled. It didn't mater to him what happened between Elizabeth and Ric when they got back to the states. He was going to be this little girl's father. He wouldn't give her up like he did with Michael in that case it was the right thing to do. No, not this time she was his he baby girl, her first words, and her first step her first date. He would be with Elizabeth, even if he was married to Courtney and they had children of their own.   
  
Lexa would have one father and one father only Jason Morgan. He could hardly wait to hear the word Daddy.  
  
[tbc] 


	12. Chp 12

L.A   
  
Sonny watch in amazement as Alexis, Angel and his mother trained. Moves right out of a Saturday afternoon Kung fu movie. He began to notice style and form, how they used there strengths and covered their weaknesses. He rocked a sleepy Kristina as she reached up and stuck her fingers in his mouth. He made noise at her and smiled, she sighed sticking her tiny thumb in her mouth. Once training was over Alexis sat down next to them. Kristina turned her head and looked at her mother, Alexis took her and Sonny handed her a bottle. Alexis rocked and feed the baby girl until she fell asleep. Sonny took the bottle and handed Alexis a bottle of water, he looked at Alexis she was staring at Spike and Angel. Not taking notes of there moves just watching them. Or trying not to look at him he wasn't to sure.   
  
-Alexis?-  
  
-What?-  
  
The tone of being annoyed by him hit Sonny hard.  
  
-Lets go.-  
  
-Where?-  
  
-To talk.-  
  
Alexis didn't want to do this at all he made his choices and now he had to stick with them.  
  
-You might want to record this.-  
  
-Why?-  
  
-I was wrong and I fucked up.-  
  
Alexis was startled, then shocked, then suspicious.  
  
-Yeah?-  
  
-You sound as if the other shoe is going to drop.-  
  
-Yeah?-  
  
Sonny sighed.  
  
-I...-  
  
He didn't know how to confess his soul. He used to be able to with her, but so much had passed between them.  
  
-I can say I'm sorry. It wouldn't mean anything not after everything I've done to hurt you. You where right you all were, Carly and I went from loving each other to loving to hate each other.-  
  
-I don't give a shit.-  
  
-You should I let Carly destroy the only friend I truly had besides Jason, cause I was afraid to lose her. I was afraid to make her deal with me having you in my life and I was willing to let that go. I'm asking you to let go of the past and lest star over.-  
  
-You've got to be kidding.-  
  
-No councilor I'm not. I asking you for our daughter sake lets not spend her life fighting like Carly and I will.-  
  
-We won't fight Sonny I just don't want to have anything to do with you.-  
  
-Are you saying this because you're angry or hurt.-  
  
-What's the difference?-  
  
-Angry you trying to get back at me. Hurt you just don't want to get hurt again.-  
  
Alexis snorted.  
  
-Both. I gave you my trust the one thing I cherish the most. I don't want my daughter to become a casualty of you and Carly.-  
  
-I would never let that happen.-  
  
-You already did not once but twice you let Carly use Kristina against me then you used Kristina against me.-  
  
-I didn't know about her then.-  
  
-So the fact the she wasn't your daughter then made it okay?-  
  
-Don't even try and twist my words councilor.-  
  
-Well was it!... Sonny?-  
  
-No it wasn't! Don't you think I know? Don't you think I know I went too far? The anger in Jason eyes in his whole being, the terror in that little girls eyes. The very fact that you threaten Michael don't you think I knew! I play back the last two years of my life, I play back the way I nearly ran Lilli home to her father for Brenda. What Sam said about fucking over two good WOMEN for two bad GIRLS. Don't you think I know!-  
  
-Then why did you do it? If you know why couldn't you just have some self control it's not hard. We slip from time to time but it seems to be your MO. I'm not going to play that game and neither will Kristina. -  
  
-Alexis. I'm asking for a second chance.-  
  
-And I'm telling you NO. Be a father to your child but don't expect anymore for me. I'm done.-  
  
Alexis walked out passed Adella. She looked at Sonny.  
  
-Michael?-  
  
-She won't forgive me and I don't blame her.-  
  
-But you want her.-  
  
-What?-  
  
-You want her back your looking at what you had even when you just where friends and you want more then just that.-  
  
-In one day Alexis told me she was falling in love with me, we conceive a child and I kicked her to curb.-  
  
-So you made a mistake.-  
  
-There other shit to mom.-  
  
-Yes there is but you don't get trust back you earn it. You know that, earn the women's trust Michael.-  
  
-How she won't let me in.-  
  
-Did she just let you in when you first met?-  
  
Sonny thought about it.   
  
-I thoughts so. You better get to work bubba.-  
  
He kissed her check and looked in on Kristina.   
  
-Well mi amour we have a long fight ahead of us.-  
  
Puerto Rico  
  
Jason had to laugh at them both, barely able to move Slayers more then others. He was trying to teach Elizabeth basic skills in protecting herself. Course after she was raped she took course so she didn't really need the basics so they moved up. But every time she got near a sore spot he'd lean away to that's point where she said.   
  
-I quit I need a vampire or something to beat on cause if I hit you I'm going to hurt you more. Jason?-  
  
Jason had sat down on the sand and began to play with Lexa she giggle and cooed at him.   
  
-Jason!-  
  
-Hmm, yeah I'm thinking there have got to be vampires in PR. We just need to find one.-  
  
Someone whistled form the deck.  
  
-How about me mate?-  
  
-Spike.-  
  
-Who's Spike.-  
  
-A vampire and a friend.-  
  
They headed toward him and he carefully backed away from the sunny door.  
  
-You two look like shit.-  
  
-Thanks.- They said in unison  
  
-So the little chickie did this?-  
  
-Yes.- again in unison  
  
-Well never fear Spike here.-  
  
They looked at each other  
  
-Hooray!- unison, dead pan.  
  
Spike smiled he liked these two. Spike saw Lexa and went toward her. Jason growled at him. Spike looked up in surprise and smiled.  
  
-I'm very good with babies' mate.-  
  
-Not this one mate, not my baby girl.-  
  
-Jason don't be rude.- Liz gestured for him to hand over Lexa.   
  
Jason shook his head like a child in a defiant no.  
  
-Give him that kid!- Liz said through gritted teeth.  
  
-There, there little one. Boy it's a baby factory with you bunch idin it. She's beautiful. You two do good work.-  
  
-She's not ours.- unison.  
  
-Her father was Xander Smith he died and my husband Ric was suppose to be her father but where not going to last so I need someone reliable.-  
  
-Him.- Spike looked at Jason  
  
-Yes.-  
  
-Good choice reminds me of the poof in an Angelus kinda way.-  
  
-Excuse me?-  
  
-Angel.-  
  
-Oh then who Angelus.-  
  
-Angel without his soul.-  
  
They both nodded. Spike smiled these two could be fun.  
  
-Okay so what are you doing here?-  
  
-M here to train ya luv.-  
  
-Oh I see, well lets get to it the sooner I learn the sooner I can help Alexis and Adella.-  
  
-Gun Ho eh chit?-  
  
-Yeap oh and Spike?-  
  
-Yes.-  
  
-Don't call me luv, chit, sugar, honey, sweetie, darlin or anything else.-  
  
-Then what the hell am I suppose to call you?-  
  
-Elizabeth.- Jason said snatching Lexa out of his arms.  
  
-No that won't do. Hmm you look like one of those sharp types.-  
  
-Me I'm artist.-  
  
-Nothing to do with combat. Oh I know diamond.-  
  
Elizabeth looked at Jason.  
  
-Diamond? Floppy frumpy even dumpy but not Diamond.-  
  
-Before I'm done love you will be.-  
  
London  
  
Giles wasn't expecting him but there he was. Wesley was back in England and looking livid. Giles took in the man he saw as a pest no to long ago. That sort of naiveté and innocence where gone now, he believe that even this Wes could give the Ripper a run for his money.  
  
-Wesley.-  
  
-Giles. Do you know where my father is?-  
  
-No Wesley I don't neither does anyone else. He took his group and ran.-  
  
-Leads.-  
  
-None.-  
  
-Suspects?-  
  
-None. He cleaned is tracks well.-  
  
-Not form Wolfram and Heart I give my office a call then we'll find my father.-  
  
-Wesley.-  
  
-What?- Giles looked to use his word carefully.  
  
-We don't want to deal with them.-  
  
-Fine don't but don't get in my way when looking for my father. Not event he Ripper with help you if you do.-  
  
The challenge in his eyes was very clear. Giles removed his glasses.   
  
-Is that a threat?-  
  
-You bet your arise it is. Care to test me on it?-  
  
-To be honest no. I seriously doubt I'd win considering your state of mind right now.-  
  
-Is that to say I'm insane with grief, pain and betrayal.-  
  
-Wesley about Ms. Burkel.-  
  
-You know my father imagine what is like to grow up in the house. Then imagine that you suddenly change all of that all of it the bullshit of the Watcher legacy means nothing. Imagine that loneliness compound by Cordelia death one I was prepared for then imagine being in love and wanting and finally getting that love and losing it imagine Giles. You and Buffy added that with your decision not to inform Willow.-  
  
-Its a decision we both have to live with for the rest of our lives.-  
  
-It will pass.-  
  
-How could you say that?-  
  
-Because you didn't know her, you didn't want to. Why is it that now we're working together, why is that when you heard Cordy and Angel where in trouble you didn't come to see if we need anything. Why is it when Cordelia died you never called. It made it easy, very easy for you all to judge us.-  
  
-We never-  
  
-Don't waste my time.-  
  
Giles was hurt, Willow had said the same words to him but with a little more profanity. She'd laid into him so thick he thought she gone evil, Buffy couldn't even speak about there conversation in L.A. when she got back she could only assume Angel was nicer about his anger then Willow was. In the end, they had made a choice to let someone die, they had made the choice that Angel was off the path which Willow clearly pointed out was the same as theirs. Now Willow was replaceing what was lost without even a second thought and daring them to make the same stupid, judgmental decision.  
  
-I won't let's find your father shall we.-  
  
The tone in his voice told Wesley his words hit home course he was there when Willow went off on him. Wesley was sure that his choice was actually eating at him. When they came into the watcher council Xander met them.  
  
-Wills didn't come.-  
  
-Sonny and Alexis where attacked found a large nest. Almost thousands of the new creatures. Little boys, young men, they're looking for a way to destroy them. She's busy.-  
  
-Thousands you say.-  
  
-Yes.-  
  
-Bloody hell.- Giles said.  
  
-Wolfram & Heart.-  
  
-How can you stand it?- Xander asked.  
  
-Been fighting for so long its old hat. Often times they brought it to our door. Now we bring it to there's.-  
  
Wesley sighed.  
  
-I could us a Cordy inspired talk right now. God I miss her so much.-  
  
Buffy was sitting in her office with Dawn when she heard what he said.  
  
-Cordy? I'm sorry about her but you guys go on like she was a saint I remember vain, whinny girl and a pain in the ass.-  
  
-I remember a beautiful, funny, seer who changed into an amazing women and warrior and gave up allot for Angel and his mission. It cost her, her life.-  
  
Xander looked confused.   
  
-I don't understand?-  
  
-The vision weren't meant for normal humans.-  
  
-What? What does that mean?- Giles  
  
-The previous seer Doyle was half demon. It was meaning for normal humans it was killing Cordy.-  
  
-What?- They said at once.  
  
-She had a brain tumor she was taking heavy medication. She would have been dead sooner but she was set up.-  
  
-How?-  
  
-She fell into a coma, during that time she was giving the choice to be demonized so she can go in with the visions. She could have said no but she did it for Angel and his mission little did we know the demonizing and the whole choice thing was a farce. Then she ascended to a higher plan and Angel excepted that she was gone, the one day she was back no memory, the she got her memory back, then it become a mess with Jasmine that's when we discovered the whole thing was a set up but the evil had already taken over Cordy.-  
  
Buffy stared in shock.   
  
-For a long while we where getting along without her but we where off track. Then she came back and put us back on track. It felt like old times she was her usual Cordy self and then she was gone. This time for good.-  
  
[tbc] 


	13. Chp 13

There was something in Wesley story that she didn't get. This NEW Cordy what did she mean to Angel? He wouldn't speak to her about it but Buffy suspected Willow knew and that's why she took his side on the Wolfram Heart thing. She didn't want to be jealous but she was. Even with the whole thing Spike there wasn't a doubt in her mind there would be no other women for Angel but her. That was just it. She wasn't a women, she was just a girl when they fell in love. He didn't get to see her grow or change but he did with Cordelia. A woman she had no doubt Angel loved and missed. The looked on Angel face when she tried to talk about Cordy the "I sure she's in a better place." Seem like a stupid thing to say at the time. He wasn't the same man she knew even for Angelus he wasn't the same.  
The pictures of him smiling and laughing holding Cordy left this ach inside her she didn't know she had.

-Excuse me-

Buffy turned God the women could be a ringer for Cordy some features where different but it was still uncanny.

-Yes-  
-Buffy Summers-  
-Yes.-  
-Katlyn Heart.-  
-Nice to meet you how can I help you-  
-I'm in the business, not a slayer but I watch over particular things.-  
-Yes.-  
-And well I'm interested in getting into the watcher files. I have my credentials you can check them if you like.-  
-What for-  
-To see I'm legit.-  
-No I mean why do you want to look into the files-  
-Oh well there is something I'm looking for, it kind of got lost in time and I want to see if the council or Slayers had come across it-  
-What exactly-  
-A sarcophagus.-

Buffy blinked then frowned.

-Why? What's in it-  
-I don't know really but I do know it's dangerous.-  
Buffy thought about that one.

-Then maybe it should stay hidden.-  
-I don't think so.-

Buffy looked at her she had a stern look on her face. She arched and eyebrow.

-And why is that-  
-Because it is dangerous.-

Katlyn sighed and sat down.

-They say there is a war in heaven some of Lucifer's supporters escaped being sent to hell with there master and now they've made there move. Without Lucifer they have no leader all his generals fell with him. So they seek a general, one of Lucifer's generals that fell in a battle here on earth. That what's in the sarcfus his bones.-  
-And they want it? Why doesn't evil help them-  
-Hell has no interest in the battle in fact they would side with good on this one.-  
-What? Why-  
-Easy in loseing the war in heaven Lucifer gain an empire in hell. Except for the Firsts Demon there isn't a demon that doesn't answer to him. Why would he want to share that with anyone-  
-Good point. So you need to find out if the watcher have encountered the sarcophagus.-  
-Yes-  
-I'll see what I can do.-  
-Thank you. You wouldn't know any one else who'd have information would you-  
-Um, actually yeah I do. A man named Angel.-  
-Oh he's on my list in fact I'm looking to get a job with him.-  
-Really.-  
-Yeah my business in getting bigger and I need some big backing.-  
-So you just going to Wolfram Heart-  
-No I'm going to Angel. Thank you again for you help I give you call tell you where you can send it.-  
-Yeah sure.-

The term when a door closes somewhere a window opens, came to mind. Buffy didn't know why. Kat walked out of the building and into her car were her associate was waiting for her.

-How did it go-  
-Well enough they'll look. I still think it was bad timing.-  
-Why-  
-With all their going through.-  
-It will be worse if we let this go. You think I recruit striate out of death just like that.-  
-No Michael I don't-  
She looked at Kat.

-Understand me I'm taking a chance with you miss Chase. People like you don't just become soldiers overnight.-  
-People like me-  
-Humans who fought the good fight. They usually get the rest of eternity off.-  
-But like you said when you recruited me you need a new type of soldier frankly I've been a higher being it's boring. I need something to do and I get to watch over Angel while I'm at it.-  
-You know I heard her thoughts.-  
-No, let me guess. How did Cordelia become the love of his life.-  
-I wasn't aware you got you hearing powers yet.-  
-I haven't I just know tiny, little slayer blonds.-

Michael smiled. The car disappears off the London street without even being noticed.

The Island

Elizabeth landed in the sand and just got back up. She was a trooper Spike gave her that much but with each knock down she learned and was learning fast. A Slayer who learns from a vampire is bound to be dangerous. But that Jason character was worse then a vampire and he made Elizabeth very cautious about her environment. Bottom line the girl made Buffy look sloppy.

Between the two of them Elizabeth was tired, Jason was a hard teacher telling her that his mistake would be hers and her mistakes would mean dead. So that was why he didn't make mistakes. Spike was funny and he kept her smiling, there were some days the seriousness of the whole situation hit her hard and all she could do was hold her littler girl and cry. At these times they both left her alone, assuming it was post partum. But Elizabeth pushed on, a trooper to till the end. No one knows why but Spike had the thing with the ladies. Especially little ones under the age of five.

For Lexa the white blob was it, his voice purred her to comfort when mommy and daddy weren't there. So she smiled her usual joyous smiled when it show up. The loud bang scared her into such a fit that not even her blob could calm her. Especially when it was marred with red. Spike tired to move as fast as he could but there where screaming people every where. Some how in the madness Spike found Elizabeth and Jason they where showing people to the beach and the front entrance. Elizabeth nearly snatch her little girl and checked every inch of her then Spike. Once happy that they where both fine, Elizabeth whole demeanor changed she moves away from them into the smoke. Once it was all cleared up and the smoke had disappeared. Jason and Spike looked for her for about three hour then she just showed up.

-I went to the docks.-  
-For what pet-  
-This.-

Lying on the floor was a vamp looked like it been through hell so did Elizabeth. Spike wasn't surprised between him and Jason she gotten quite a mean streak in her.

-He set the bomb I saw him do it then I fallowed him to the docks. The ship was called Holy Hannah, Jason can you check it out-  
-Of course.-  
-Spike let ask him some questions.-

It took three hours of slow and painful torture to get the vampire to talk. Course it seem more like an anatomy class. A class on the finer points of inflicting pain, and yes Elizabeth was a fast learner. Spike had giving her the last hour to try out all that she had learn and wasn't at all disappointed she had Angelus touch for creativeness and that wasn't surprise to Jason or Spike. The vamp was more scared of her then the master vampire.

-Faith sent me.-

Elizabeth blood boiled over, Faith had been on her ass for a long time now she was treading in her new territory. Elizabeth wanted to deal with it, once and for all.

-I thinks it's time we go back to Port Charles. Do you have a problem with that Spike-  
-No Diamond I don't. Jason-  
-None.-  
-Back to Port Charles.-

L.A

Nothing to pack they didn't bring anything, but Sonny felt like he was leavening something behind. Kristina she'd had gotten to know her papa in the last few days and was crying when Alexis told her that they had to go. Without Spike around Kristina was miserable, she adores Angel but he was so busy. Alexis had hoped that Kristina wouldn't feel abandon at a later date. So they took her with them.

-Oh my why was the little one crying-  
-Who are you-  
-Katelyn Heart. You must be Angel.-

She smiled, he was struck stupid.

-Yeah he's Angel I'm Harmony his secretary. What do you want-  
-Well I need a job or more to point a business partner.-  
-A what-

Angel sense came back to him, it was like a familiar feeling he'd somehow lost had come back to him too. Cordy!

-So you need a partner-  
-Yes. You need someone from the outside to watch your back.-  
-You think you're it-  
-I may not be superhuman like your blonde but I can handle myself.-  
-Excuse me my blonde-  
-The Slayer.-  
-How do you Know Buffy-  
-I had business with the watcher council.-

Willow walked in and looked at Kat. She tilted her head to the side and looked harder. The women seem familiar to her, she stuck out her hand.

-Willow Rosenberg and you are-  
-Katlyn Heart. It's nice to meet you miss Rosenberg.-  
-Please call me Willow. So your here to oust me are you-  
-What oh God no I just need a little help that's all.-  
-You. I don't think so.-

Angel looked at Willow she was flirting with her. Not my Kat you don't! When did he suddenly become so possessive of the women? Angel looked at both women bantering, Kat was blushing. Willow is good. Willow hadn't let go of the women hand. It wasn't like this Kat wanted her to and look on politely as they chit chatted then Willow took her by the arm and lead her to his office in which he fallowed like an idiot. She sat to down front of his desk and he sat on the edge next to Willow he never thought in a million years he'd be competeing with Willow Rosenberg for a women's affections. He didn't want her affections he just didn't like that woman was swooning over Willow and not him. Kat had to smile she also had to admit, Willow was very attractive and appealing, even to a strait women. She like most of all the outraged jealousy on Angels face. This could be fun.

-So are you up for it Angel-  
-Yeah I think I can handle a partner I have my lawyers draw up the papers and we'll deal with it.-  
-Of course, Willow dinner-  
-Of course, gives me the chance to show you around L.A.-

Angel bit his tongue. He wants to say you don't know L.A that well but he was gentlemen and smiled. Oh yes this was going to be fun.

Alexis sat in silence while Kristina sat with her father. Sonny spoke in Spanish to his love and said little to her. She snapped at him one time to many for his liking she supposed. Port Charles, Port Charles the beginning and seemingly end. Once this was done she takes Kristina to Greece. If he wanted to see his daughter it would be on her terms and not his. Alexis could no longer be on any terms but her own for her daughter and for herself. Being a Slayer now was going to be harder and she didn't need him breathing down here neck. -Alexis did you hear what I said-

-No, what did you say Sonny-  
-Said do you want Kristina to stay with me while you're dealing with the demon-  
-No.-  
-It wouldn't be a problem.-  
-It would for me.-

Adella looked at Alexis then her son. She nodded to him and she sighed.

-Alexis I would like to spend time with my granddaughter you said that wouldn't be a problem.-  
-I feel a custody threat coming on.-  
-No you think you do.-

The annoyed sound in his voice was noted.

-Oh I'm sorry I stopped groveling days ago. You just weren't paying attention as usual. I'm here I'm not going anywhere so deal with it. I will spend time with my daughter because you wouldn't deny her that. I know that much.-  
-Groveling? How about dropping dead.-

-Natasha-

She said that loud it seems and she didn't care.

-You do Carly really well.-

Adella mouth snapped shut, Sonny had told her not referee they where like this in the begining and it would be nasty. Adella could see that comment hit her hard enough to piss Alexis off.

-Thanks, watching the two you can teach a person allot.-  
-I thought you didn't want to be like Carly.-  
-I'm not.-  
-So then why the petty shit, it's beneath you. Isn't it-

The tone of his voice made her want to snap his neck. Sonny smirked she didn't notice or see it coming she never did, that how he got in before that would be how he go in now. Logic her own weapon.

Courtney was in Jason penthouse waiting, she'd heard he was coming home she wanted to talk to him. Carly was waiting with her, when Jason and Spike came in with Lexa, Courtney looked at him in surprise.

-What happened to you-  
-Chased and shot at the usual.-  
-I'll put these in the quest room mate.-  
-Thanks Spike.-

Lexa wiggled and stretched. The two women move to her and looked.

-Who is this angel Jason-  
-Alexandra "Lexa" Webber.-  
-Webber muffin's kid-  
-Yes.-  
-What are you doing with her-  
-I've been made her legal father.-

They looked at him in shock.

-What-  
-Muffin setting you up, she know your working things out with Courtney.-  
-I'm sorry I wasn't aware of that. This was a business deal Carly one in which I got the better end of.-

tbc


	14. Chp 14

Once Lexa was down Jason came downstairs and looked at the two women. Carly had a nasty look on her face and Courtney look a little hurt. Jason was sorry about that, Carly whispered to Courtney no doubt riling her up for a fight.

So you and Elizabeth made a deal cutting out Ric all together-  
-Yes. She wants me as Lexa father and I said I would be-  
-But you wouldn't adopt with me-  
-Carly-  
-I didn't say anything-  
-Yes you did and you need to leave now-  
-What Jason stop sending me away like that we need to deal with this-  
-You mean I need to forgive the shit you pull not now I don't not with Lexa in danger. Not with my daughter you don't-  
-You see your daughter don't let muffin destroy you Jason she will-  
-No she won't Elizabeth got goals just like Courtney does. You need to find some now get out-

Carly was about to say something when they heard voices. Sonny got off the elevator with Alexis, Adella, Kristina and Elizabeth. Carly fumed everywoman she hated was standing there.

Isn't this cozy-  
-Jason where is my baby-  
-She's safe-  
-Not with that bitch running around! Where Lexa! - Elizabeth snapped.  
-Inside-

Elizabeth blew passed them and into the apartment. She came back with Lexa sleeping in her arms. Alexis and Adella smiled so did Sonny lifting Kristina to see the baby.

You do good work kid. - Sonny said.  
-Thanks Sonny. Okay no more gawking at my kid she goes back to her room and we leave Jason and Courtney alone to talk we have business-  
-Business so mummy dearest let into her little club? - Carly said to Adella.  
-Carly don't I'll be by to see the boys soon-  
-Why looks to me like you got your favorite-

Looking at Kristina.

Don't ever let me catch you telling my boys that bullshit-  
Carly looked angrily at Adella and the rest. Elizabeth came out of the apartment and into Sonny's.  
-Courtney lets talk. - Jason said. They all left leaving Carly alone in the hallway fuming. -Why Jason-  
-Because she asked me to-  
-That a good a reason as any the great Elizabeth asked you to-  
-Don't is not like that-  
-Then what is like-  
-Do you know she almost lost Lexa? She was shot almost killed, I even left her for dead-  
Courtney looked him.  
-Elizabeth isn't about being taken care of, or having someone to love she is about her daughter and her duty. It doesn't include romance-  
-You sound disappointed-  
-Courtney I love you. But you made the choice to leave just like she did. I won't be toss back a forth between the two of you. And I won't feel bad about Lexa-  
-I just don't understand why you can be a father to Elizabeth baby and not mine-  
-You didn't want to raise a child in this world-  
-So she's one up on me because she can-  
-No she raising Lexa in a different world-  
-She won't be living here and she won't be living in your world-  
-No-  
-I never thought I see the day you would lie to me-  
-I'm not. - He said it in that Jason way that made you knows he was telling the truth.  
Jason sat down.  
-Its not my place to tell you about Elizabeth life Courtney all I can tell you is that she asked me to be Lexa father and I agreed. That's it she didn't ask nor hint toward anything else-  
-You can't tell me she's not interested-  
-Even if she was she doesn't have the time now with Lexa and her new job. Those are all she cares about now-  
Sonny was stunted but not surprised.  
-So you asked Jason to be Lexa legal father-  
-Yes-  
-What about Ric-  
-What about him-  
-I need someone reliable I love Ric but that's not him that's Jason-

Sonny noted how no nonsense she sounded like his mother and Alexis the curse of the Slayer they called it. Kristina made a noise and he looked down she'd fallen asleep. Alexis sat in the kitchen with Adella.

With you me and Liz Slayering they'll both be full time dads. - Adella said.  
-That's true so what's your point-  
-Let Michael take care of Kristina no nanny's just him-  
-Are you crazy-  
-No. He'll learn to be a good father, he'll learn how to put aside this life and put my grandbabies first-  
-He already knows that-  
-Alexis just let him do it. Let him see for himself he's always had someone to pick up the slack. That nanny what her name-  
-Leticia-  
-And Carly and Jason but never him-  
-I need to think about this-  
-Fine but take a page out of Liz's book she knows that Jason won't pawn her kid off on someone. Teach Michael how to do that-  
-It's not my job to teach your son anything-

Adella patted his shoulder and went to set the table. The seven of them ate dinner, Elizabeth let Courtney hold Lexa. Jason kept checking on her and making sure that Courtney was okay. Elizabeth finally hit him in the back of the head and he grumbled and ate dinner. They cleared the table and Courtney sat by the fire with Lexa. Spike when out to get the lay of the land. Sonny took Kristina to Morgan's nursery. Alexis fallowed him in.

Adella gave me and idea I'm not sure I should take-  
-What's that-  
-You take care of Kristina while I'm doing my duties-  
-Me? As in alone-  
-Yes no nannies, no body watching her but you-  
-How am I supposed to do that-  
-Easy it called being a fulltime daddy. Jason did it you can to-  
-But-  
The fear on Sonny's face was enough, Alexis knew it was the right idea and Kristina was the right age terrible twos. This would teach mister blow no patients a lesson he'd never forget. -Only person you get to ask stuff is me and no one else-  
-But-  
-Good night Sonny-

Courtney was almost sad to see her go. Elizabeth took Lexa and went to the penthouse. Jason left them alone and offered to get Courtney home. They walked to docks in silences Courtney finally she stop Jason looked at her.

I thought that we'd love each other forever-  
-I thought so to-  
-Do you love her-  
-I told you once I didn't think I loved her. I was wrong, I was hurt-  
-I know there always going to be this connection between you and sooner or later your going to realize to love Lexa right your going to have to love each other-  
-Doesn't mean we have to be together-  
-No but it's a plus-

Jason sighed.

Courtney I know this Elizabeth got new things in her life and they didn't by a long shot includes me. They include the baby, they include her new job, the may include Ric. But after everything with us, I'm sure other then Lexa father they don't include me-  
-What do you want to do-  
-Go on with our lives-  
-See what happens-  
-That all we can do-  
Ric held Lexa and smiled she was perfect.  
-Jason-  
-Her father on the record I'm sorry-  
-Don't be my track record is a little messy but we'll see-  
-I have to get an apartment-  
-I'll see to it-  
A knock.  
-Hey Sam what up-  
-I tired Sonny but they said something about day care-  
-Yeah he taking care of Kristina while Alexis is working why what happened-  
Sam saw Ric holding Lexa.  
-Oh I didn't mean to interrupt I'm sorry-  
-Just spill alright-  
-I've been making extra money at the university teach some Marine Biology major how to reach underwater radar and scans. I found something-  
-In these waters-  
-Yeah that's what I said, a cave a huge one. It looks like a something living down there-  
-Show me-  
Elizabeth looked it over and listened as Sam explained what she saw. Sam was a little nervous about the whole thing.  
-They want to dive down there and see what they've found and the Quartermains are funding it-  
-Shit okay then we have to get out there first-  
-They scheduling for this weekend-  
-Then we have to do it sometime this week-  
-What's down there Elizabeth-  
-Dead bodies if we don't stop them-

Sonny got off the elevator he looked a little shell shocked all the mommies tired to help but Kristina was a handful. He could just cop out and get Leticia or another nanny but Alexis was keeping score. Elizabeth stopped and smiled.

How did it go-  
-I need sneakers and well I can't ware suites anymore, least not there. She just kept going and going-  
-That's why they call it the terrible twos-  
-They do-  
-Yes-  
-Alexis knew this-  
-I'm sure-  
-See Mi Amour a test. Mommies working hard but I will win won I-  
Kristina smiled and blinked a little tired. Sonny looked at Sam and Elizabeth.  
-What happened-  
-We may have found something. I need to talk to Alexis and Adella.

Sonny carried Kristina into the apartment. Adella was just getting up, she smiled at the way her son looked a little less like himself. Elizabeth came in behind him. -Look like works calling again. I'll go put Kristina down-  
Sonny went up stairs and Sam relayed what she discovered. Adella was more then interested. Once Sonny was done and freshly dressed lunch was waiting for them.

So what did Sam find-  
-The cave in which the bitch had been hiding for the last 31 years. It's large which mean blasting-  
-Without the Q's knowing about before I came along that harbor was theirs-  
-Maybe they did know-  
-What do you mean momma-  
-Call your brother I think I'm in need of his help-  
Sonny growled.  
-Michael I know what he's done. That's my fault and his actions, he trying to fix them-  
-Doesn't change his hate for me-  
-No but you didn't help matters as I understand it you alienated your sister to-  
-What are you saying-  
-Maybe it's you-  
-Me? No not me momma not the unforgiving unstable bastard-  
Adella smiled.  
-Now you get it call him please-  
-Yeah sure-

How did this happen? Sonny life had change so much in the last few months he wondered if still a boss was. He was surrounded by women, all strong and powerful and focused. Like him their minds went in one direction and didn't go any place else. Jason came in with Lexa he sat down while the women go ready to go out. -How is this going to work-

What-  
-Us and them-  
-Definitely changes you're prospective-  
-Stay home it to dangerous. If I hear that again I going to lose my mind-  
-Now I know how they felt. Elizabeth, Courtney, Carly-  
-Oh god don't even mention her name-

Jason eyed Sonny, Lexa moved; Sonny saw the look on his face. The best thing Elizabeth could have ever done was give him a child. Even if it did hurt Courtney, Jason had giving up so much for the people he loved it was only fair he got was he deserved happiness. Elizabeth knew him well enough to know that marriage and family wasn't it. It was the little things, like trusting him with Lexa, like asking him to be her father inspire of everything that has happened between them.  
Elizabeth knew he well enough. Alexis knew HIM well enough to know that he was losing his mind. There was no one else around to explain it all to, Sonny realized that his reconnection with Alexis was more then just for the sake of his daughter it was for him to. Because no mater what happened between it was the very connection he had lost so long ago that left him frustrated and empty. The best part was he knew Alexis was felling it to. This would only speed the process of them coming around.  
Alexis felt the breeze of the night sky on her skin the four women waited and listened for any signs of the demon. Liz and Sonny left messages for Ric but he was still working on that case. She thought about the last couple of month once this was over nothing in PC would be the same for her. Least of all her non- exisistant relationship with Sonny. As much as she wanted it she didn't want to fall into that trap again. The pain she felt from his leaving was too much and she didn't think with her slayers strength she be able to survive.

Adella sat next to her all she wanted was for her family to be whole and happy. She knew she may not be staying and the pain he death cause was too much even for her to bear. Michael was so unhappy and bitter and angry, she needed to heal him and from what Jax said that was Alexis. He didn't like it but there it was, Carly was quite enough for Adella to know that was waiting until she was out of the picture. That's why she had to be sure that before she left Michael and Natasha knew that from the moment she met the girl Natasha was to be with her son.  
Natasha would need a strong man and good father to deal with who she was. An intellectual partner, that could out smart her when she thought she had the upper hand. A lover who understood what it meant to come home a just be show what love was after seeing all the hate and darkness in the world. She taught Michael these things not by just telling him what a good man was but showing him. Mike and his step father may not have been good roll models but she was all the role model he needed. She took Alexis hand.

Natasha do you love my son-  
-Never stopped-

tbc  
AN: How am I doing?


	15. Chp 15

The two women laughed and talked waiting for Angel and the others to enter. 

How was dinner? -  
-The DATE was fine-  
-Date-  
-Yes we established that last night when Willow made her attraction to me very clear. She's blunt and that makes her sexy-  
-To much information. - Angel said bluntly.  
-Oh. I thought men like it when two women got together-  
-Yes but this is more then we bargained for and I don't see me getting to watch in that scenario.-

Willow looked at Angel in shock. He continued.

So why should I like it? Hmm.-

Willow blushed Angel still had that effect on her. Kat noticed and touched her arm. Angel noticed and sat down with a plop. The women looked at him.

Something wrong-  
-Nothing. Now that you two've had dinner can we get to work.-

Willow picked up on his hostility and excused herself.

That was childish and you will apologize to her wont you-  
-We don't know each other well enough for you to order me around like that-  
-Oh really how's this. Pull that stick out of your ass and remember that women alienated her friends to help you out.-

Angel sighed. Well if you inject logic into it.

Excuse me.-

Cordy sat there and watch Angel go. He was jealous of her and Willow, she wasn't to sure about this sin aero but she didn't have a chose the madness she'd seen in heaven was enough to do what it took to get the job done.

Willow-  
-Big bad Angelus, jealous of little old me-  
-First off Angelus wouldn't be jealous you'd just be dead-  
-I doubt it.-

Cryptic or clear Angel had to think about it. The Willow of today would have probably kicked Angelus ass a couple of times perhaps enough that he would leave her be until he could get his revenge later.

You might be right so much has changed-  
-What would Kat be Angel a replacement for Buffy or Cordy?-

He looked at her in shock.

Neither-  
-Then what's your problem-  
-Nothing sigh she just reminds me so much of Cordy. It's strange and the thought a women would be attracted to you and not me. That's unnerving-  
-Tuff shit.-

Now she was mad.

Willow I'm sorry I was a bastard.-

Sigh.

God Angel no I'm sorry. I just go some bad news-  
-What-  
-They've lost Price Sr. again and it looks like W&H gave him help.-

Angel growled. Willow fallowed him to the office.

So what's up? - Gunn said.  
-Price got away again Wesley and Giles were close to him but W&H helped him-  
-It seems you guys are missing some pieces.-

Angel looked at Kat.

I'm sorry this is Katlyn Heart my new partner in Angel Investigations-  
-What? - Fred said.  
-Bloody Hell. - Spike groaned.  
-We need someone watching our backs. That's Kat she got an impressive resume and I wanted her here. Problems-  
-Not fresh meat for the grinder-  
-Hardly Spike. - Katlyn said.

She got up and walked around the table every including Willow eyeing her long legs and short skirt. Angel had to clear his throat and give them dirty looks.

Now the pieces missing you're not putting together. What does W&H get out of this long term deal, the cost of this deal? Who's running it and why. Not just the extended players but the project heads.-

Angel blinked

She right-  
-I'll get on that. - Gunn said.  
-You might want to call Alexis she is a lawyer she may have some ideas for you. - Willow said.  
-I will-  
-Get our financial department on it to. - Kat said.

It was a comforting feeling how Kat had effortlessly slipped in the routine with his team.

There are some spells I think I can run. Something pulling the wool over our eyes we keep just missing Price-  
-You think he's using magic? - Angel asked her.  
-I wouldn't put it past him.-

Willow left them alone.

Did you apologies-  
-Yes-  
-That was mean Angel-  
-I know and Willow forgave me. Do you like her-  
-Yes she nice...oh you mean?-

Cordy smiled.

Yes she's attractive and knows how to treat a lady.-

Angel face when pale.

I could get used to that. Men can be idiots on good days.-

Angel huffed.

But in the end a women like me needs a man.-

Cordy smiled as Angels face light up. She missed messing with him, she just missed him. Willow came into the office.

Will did you cast the spell?-

Boy did she ever. Willow saw things she doubted she ever want to see again she was recording it all when a light got her attention it was so bright and beautiful she fallowed. There she was in all her Angelic glory.

Um Angel can you excuse us-  
-It's my office-  
-Remember our talk-  
-Yes but you have your own office-  
-Out buster!-

Angel grumbled and left.

Cordeila Chase you had better tell me what the hell is going on or I'm going to cast this spell on Angel.-

If it was possible Cordy when pale.

Its a long story Wills-  
-I've got time. Spill.-

Cordy told Willow the whole story. By time she was done Willow was a cross between livid and sick.

Goddess when does this shit end-  
-I know-  
-YOU-  
-Me-  
-What did you take the job for Cordy you where in heaven happy peaceful.-

Now Cordy was mad.

Not so desperately needed like BUFFY-  
-NO! I don't mean that why is it everytime I talk people think I've go Buffy on the brain I'm capable of thinking on my own. I meant you deserved this Cordy you died for the cause you gave up your love for Angel for you duty-  
-Oh. Sighs Because I love him and we got cheated-  
-The real reason-  
-I like what I had become andI like what I'm doing now. Being close to Angel and the people I love is an added bonus-  
-Added bonus. I don't want to lie to Angel-  
-I know but Kat is the only way-  
-He already knows something up-  
-I know. I know how to handle Angel and his instincts. Trust me Wills I'll be okay-  
-I hope so. Now maybe I can go home without having to worry about these idiots-  
-Maybe not-  
-What why-  
-Wills we need you and you've out grown the Sunnydale bunch. Screw it you've out grown even us-  
-Cordy where are you going with this-  
-I'm building a Legacy, Wills one that will last forever.-

It was radical of course but it would work, it had to. If it did things would change, Angel and the gang would be on a fist name basis with Armageddon and making big points to catch up. Willow knew things weren't suppose to go this way but who gave a shit they weren't cheating like evil was they where just mixing things up.

I'll do it. We'll need help-  
-I know three candidates. Alexis Davis, Adella Corinthos and Spike-  
-So I guess I'm making a trip to Port Charles after all.-

Once done they open the doors. Willow and Angel where having a meeting when Graham gets off the elevator. He head toward Kat office.

Hey where have you been-  
-Getting you settled so this is Wolfram and Heart-  
-Yeap and where already in the thick of it so catch up government boy-  
-Cool who do I coordinate with-  
-Unfortunate Harmony.-

Willow passed Graham and stopped.

Graham-  
-Yes-  
-What are you doing here-  
-I work for Kat now.No longer a member the Initiative-  
-No I retired. That's when Kat grabbed me-  
-Did she? Hmm welcome to the real fray.-

Graham nodded and head toward Harmony. Willow walked into Kat office.

Personal Assistant-  
-He knows what he's doing and he can kick butt-  
-Was that on his application-  
-Yes? At least the one I saw. - She said with a smile.

Willow eyed her friend carefully.

Angel has agreed to head out to port Charles. He's spoken to Alexis they found something out there. But they need to distract W&H New York first. - Willow said.  
-Okay you guys go I'll hold down the fort here. - Kat said.  
-Kat be careful-  
-You to Wills.-

Willow wonder if she should cast the spell on Angel and let him see for himself that Cordy was indeed watching over him. The problem he was moving on trying to be the man Cordy loved and Cordy had a road of her own. Weather either of them would meet on a crossroad she didn't know but she knew this much things had changed and they all had grown quite a bit. Angel for his time with Cordy was a different man and well on his way to his redemption.

She knew that Cordy had changed completely and even in death had a new path to take. She wanted to keep up the fight, she found herself comparing the women to Buffy, Cordy wanted to come back because she didn't think she'd done enough. Buffy thought she had, the difference was Cordy knew she could never DO enough. Buffy had never realized that, course the Slayer had found other reasons to continue her sister and her friends which in the scheme of things was as good a reason as any.

Comparing them in Angel's heart that was at this time no contest. Cordy would win hands down, but with time Buffy and Angel working together again old feelings could come to the surface. The question is what does she do, they weren't children anymore naive enough to believe love just lasted without work. She hoped Buffy knew that and understood it. Then there was the Spike factor, the simple truth was he loved Buffy and nothing she doubts would change that.

Willow sighed and looked at Angel this had gotten so complicated it made her head hurt. Buffy couldn't love Spike the way he wanted, he accepted and lived with that, the very reason he didn't go running to her when he came back from the dead. That was point for Spike. Cordy worked with Angel out of necessity not because she wanted to that was a point for Cordy. But at the core was Buffy and Angel, Buffy Hadn't fallen in love with anyone else, in the hopes she would someday get Angel back. Angel HAD, because there she was this amazing women how could he not.

Willow groaned let nature take is course? No she couldn't because nature had been tampered with when she brought Buffy back, when Spike got a soul, when Cordy became and ark angel and then Kat. Nature was not present, so what does she do? If this continued as is Kat and Buffy would bump heads, Buffy would make Angel chose and in not knowing it was Cordy much to Spikes pain chose Buffy. But there where issues with that clear cut ones.

Buffy didn't know Angel at all.

She loved him but love as we all know wasn't enough. Willow looked ahead, they would get together and it would work. But Buffy couldn't accept certain things, how Angel handled HIS fight, W&H, the choice he himself alone had to make. She wouldn't like thatand make that clear. There was the problem. Life didn't runthey way she wanted especially his; this would only break them up beginning a viscous cycle none of them needed.

ForCordy it was clear, she was in the fight from the beginning. She understood and knew Angel far better. It could be argued thatBuffy could get to know him now, still would she accept him? Cordy grew up with this man, learn to love with this man, and became a hero with this man. Man? Vampire? Cordy knew the difference and faced that, Buffy never could, never would.

No more circles.

You okay you look like you deciding the fate of the world-  
-No just what for lunch today-  
-Oh-  
-Angel do you still love Buffy-  
-What-  
-Do you-  
-Is this an attempt to keepKat to yourself. - He smiled.

Willow laughed that wasn't the Angel they use to know.

No. Do you-  
-Yes, in a way. But I love Cordy she very strong in my heart now-  
-If you had to chose-  
-I chose the woman who knows me the best and except me for what and whoI am-  
-Cordy then-  
-Yes-  
-Year from now-  
-If Buffy and I got to know each other better. If she could accept me for who I am now maybe. - He said.  
-I see-  
-Why?-

tbc

AN: Damn that took a while. I want to know what you think. Am I right can Buffy accept Angel for who he is? Or will she try to do what most women do change him? Review and let me know. The Author.


	16. Chp 16

Sonny opened the door a bit surprised. 

Ms. Rosenberg, Angel-  
-Sonny good to see you we came to help-  
-Problems-  
-A few set backs. One we're not letting go any further-  
-Good to know. Come in-  
-Some security you got-  
-You know who I am why lie.-

Courtney walked in.

Sonny oh I'm sorry-  
-Courtney Angel and Willow-  
-Hi nice to met you. You where with Jason a couple of months ago-  
-Yes I was-  
-So? You guy here on business-  
-Yes we are.-

Courtney got the picture she wasn't allowed to know what was going on.

Okay I get it. I've got work on the docks tonight I'll see you later Sonny-  
-Okay. - The door closed.  
-Have you gotten anywhere with this Price person-  
-No he using magic to cover his tracks-  
-Wes is on his butt though I doubt I could pull him off-  
-And the succubus-  
-Well my partner is working on it in house but we want to get to W&H in New York I also want to get close to the other players in this game-  
-Yeah like this Faith person.-

Sonny looked at Willow. Faith would eat her alive.

I think it would be best if I deal with her on this-  
-Sonny you know Adella doesn't want you involved. - Angel said.  
-Angel, my mother is a slayer, my daughter is a slayer to be, and her mother is a slayer. I'd say I'm in knee deep. I've been dealing with Faith sense her husbands unfortunate death-  
-I've use that before you know. - Angel said Sonny smirked.  
-I'm sure you have. Beside you didn't see the look on Elizabeth face when Jason brought her here. Faith has tried to kill her so many times I can't tell you. I promised to protect her and I will. I feel useless they won't let me do anything.- Sonny almost whined.  
-Kinda hard for a control freak isn't it Sonny.-

Willow smiled at him.

You have no idea. I'll deal with Faith I assure you of that. I'll hit her where it hurts the most business.-

They docked.

That was a bust. - Elizabeth said.  
-No it wasn't, we know where they've been hiding now we have something they don't the upper hand. The device we put in the cave give us an advantage-  
-I guess I just wished it would have been over.- Elizabeth said.  
-Oh Elizabeth it's never that easy. - Alexis said.  
-Natasha right it's always complicated.-

Sam got off the boat.

So you guys disappointed? -  
-No we got one step ahead thanks to you Sam-  
-I've been around the block so trust when I say I've seen things-  
-We got you.- Adella said.  
-Give my best to Sonny-  
-We will.-

When they got home they found Angel and Willow there after the hellos. Angel gave Adella and Alexis the bad news.

My partner suggested a different more aggressive approach I think we need to take it-  
-What's that-  
-Where trying to catch them in the act. Prove they've done something wrong-  
-That's the plan?-

Adella looked at Alexis.

Couldn't hurt how do we plan our attack? - Adella said.  
-Hit their prized possession the demon offspring. - Angel said.  
-Take away there asset the slayers there using as baby factories. - Willow said.  
-Bind the project financially. - Angel finished.  
-The finance part will take lawyers. - Willow said.  
-I know one. - Sonny said looking at Alexis.  
-I know two. - Angels said.  
-Three lawyers, I say we've got that section locked up. - Willow said.  
-What about the Slayers-  
-That means dealing with Faith. - Sonny said. - I think I should handle that I've already spoken to Angel and Willow on it-  
-Michael-  
-I tired Adella he's not backing down.- Angel said.  
-Then you two are a team got it. - They nodded.  
-Use Liz to she wants a peace of Faith-  
-So I'm guessing I'll be working with Ric and Gunn on this one?- Alexis said.  
-That's the Idea Tasha. - Angel said

Elizabeth sat rocking Lexa when Sonny and Angel came in.

What's up-  
-You and I both know on one has a bigger grudge with Faith more then you. How would like to go after her in full force. Find out how she's setting up these slayers-  
-Boy would I! Wha's the game plan-  
-Hit her hard and hit her fast right in her pocket-  
-That means Luke-  
-Who's Luke-  
-Oh Angel he kinda like an older wiser Spike if that possible.-

Angel groaned. Sonny and Elizabeth asked. Once everyone was settled Sonny walked into his apartment. His mother was waiting.

Michael we need to talk-  
-About-  
-You and Natasha this can't go on-  
-I'm working on it but Alexis has been hurt to badly by me-  
-I know but she still loves you.-

Sonny blinked it was a cross between shock and hope.

That's good to know-  
-Michael this isn't a war-  
-Yes mom it is. We or I've done some terrorable things. I have to fight for her-  
-Be sure you want her Michael. That's what she really afraid of, you get to that point when big mouth will beappealing again-  
-I doubt that for reasons I don't want to get into we can't get back together and I won't spend my life alone.-

Willow and Angel walked the docks it was nice night. The sat down and watched the stars.

Wills-  
-Hmm-  
-Why did you ask about Buffy?-

Willow sighed she left his question unanswered before he wouldn't let it go now.

I always believed that you would love Buffy forever and not even think of loving another woman. But then again I never thought Cordy'd be the kind of women you could ever love at all. I saw her change, even I was like wow. Her aura was so strong and so powerful and so bright-  
-You just wanted to be wrapped in it-  
-Yes-  
-But. - Angel said.  
-The only but would be about Buffy. She's moved on you know, you have the right to. Its okay to-  
-I know I'm seeing someone-  
-That someone is safe. - Willow said.  
-Safe-  
-Safe not to fall in love with. I think that's why you two never told each other how you felt.- Willow told him.  
-We never got to. - Angel said.  
-You had plenty of time. Before she died-  
-Okay so we did, okay so I did-  
-Angel, Buffy moved on you get to. Not a "relationship" but fall in love be happy move on. No one said you can't go back-  
-But there's Spike and his love and Buffy could love him and the Immortal and she could love him. I fell like-  
-You'll miss your chance-  
-Yes-  
-So what-  
-What-  
-So what. If you fell head over heals for Kat right now. You know what I'm talking about safe, comfortable, existing, passion and angst type love. So what if you missed your chance with Buffy you've got love in your life. That counts don't let anybody tell you different, don't waste that love looking back waiting for the old love to come along. Because Angel it would be a waste.-

When did she become this woman.

You still haven't told me why we've been having the love talk-  
-Because I think Kat's wonderful-  
-Oh.-

He watched her get up and looks out over PC harbor. He got up and turned her, she frowned. Then he leaned down and kissed her, Willow resisted at first strange being kissed by a man after so long. She opened up and the passion poured out of them both. When the broke apart the where breathing hard. He put his forehead to hers.

What was that-  
-That was what if-  
-Hmm, it was good but-  
-Yeah but. Glad I was right though-  
-About-  
-What an unbelievable lover and women you'd be when you grew up.-

Willow laughed out loud.

You got that from a kiss-  
-Yes. - He kissed her nose

He looked at Willow.

You being here makes the pain of losing her hurt less-  
-Her who-  
-Cordelia-  
-Glad to be of service.-

Someone cleared their throat.

I'm sorry Mr. Angel right-  
-Just Angel Mr. Jax-  
-Just Jax-  
-Willow Ann Rosenberg.- Angel said.  
-Just Willow.- She smiled.  
-It's very nice to meet you-  
-They do make them in total hottie in this town don't they-  
-Thank you I think. How Alexis-  
-You haven't seen her?- Angel said.  
-She's been busy getting involved with Sonny again I warned her-  
-Trust meAlexis is in no danger with Sonny.- Willow sighed.  
-You haven't seen the wake hurrcain Corinthos leaves behind him.- Jax snapped.  
-Well then it's up to Alexis isn't it.- Willow snapped back.

He looked at Willow.

Yes I suppose it is. And you what about the clan Corintos appeals to you-  
-Nothing really just business.- Willow said.  
-I doubt that-  
-Well then that's your problem.- Willow growled. -She always like that-  
-Only when challenged.- Angel smirked.  
-She likes a challenge-  
-She's gay-  
-Didn't look like it from that kiss-  
-Resent assurance. Met two women it happens.- Willow said.  
-Yeah I know met three women they met Corinthos and that's it.- Jax said -He his dangerously cute. Whereas your just mischievous he also got that deeper thing going for him.- Willow said.  
-They all say that-  
-Women like the deep, I know. - Angel said.  
-He's deep himself. Women flock to him like files. - Willow said.  
-I think I'm insulted.- Jax said.  
-Just deeply hurt one of those three you really loved. - Willow asked.  
-So much so I ruined my marriage-  
-Didyou love women you married-  
-Of course-  
-Not enough it seems.- Willow said.  
-You don't know me well enough to tell me how muchI loved my wife-  
-No I don't but I'm stating the obvious Jax. If you loved her you would have thought twice before letting your marriage get ruined. Don't get mad just think about it.-

He did that's why he was mad. He didn't say anything she was young but old and wise beyond her years.

Don't worry she does that to everybody.- Angel said.  
-Hey you guys. Sonny said you hadn't come back.- Alexis -So the Calvary shows up?- Willow said.  
-Yeah, hey Jax.- Turning to the blond.  
-Alexis I missed you-  
-No make jabs-  
-What did I say-  
-I missed you the next will be see what spending time with Sonny dose keeps you from your friends.-

Jax opened his mouth and closed it.

Okay no jabs how are you?-

Willow looked at Angel.

That our que goodnight mister Jax-  
-Just Jax, Willow, Angel.-

Alexis watch them go.

Strange new friends-  
-Yes but their good ones-  
-What's going on Alexis-  
-Hard to say. Adella trying to play match maker, Sonny know Kristina's his daughter and I'm working on a hard and dangerous case. That by the way has nothing to do with Sonny-  
-I'm sure. Did you say Kristina is-  
-Yes-  
-Alexis why didn't you say something all the things you went through-  
-Because I need to know that I could do this by myself and I know now that I can. I'm sorry about leavening you out-  
-I know I have a nasty habit of giving up on people who get involve with him-  
-Yeah I noticed. Jax don't let Sonny push you out your a better fighter then that-  
-Yes but then we'd have to compromise and I don't want to do that-  
-On what-  
-You, Sam, the people I consider friends the people he considers friends. We're connected like it or not and that makes for problems-  
-Yes but your both better men then that. If you say that I said that about him I'll kill you-  
-Why-  
-He's been working on me. Trying to get my forgiveness, I think seeing his mother showed him just how alone he was even surrounded by the people he called family-  
-How is Adella? -  
-Bull headed as she ever was-  
-How do you two know each other?-

tbc


	17. Chp 17

Angel was impressed with what he got on Michael 'Sonny' Corinthos. If he was a vampire he'd have giving him a run for his money. As a man he had a code one Angel had once enjoyed encountering and destroying, men like Holtz. Now he had to work with him, Sonny views had to change and Angel could see how hard it was for him. He was a protector of women and now he was surrounded by women who where generals. 

Angel watched him make breakfast for his women. Send them off to what ever tasked the day held for them. Adella was hardest because it was this very thing that took her away from him and the reason he'd became the man he was today. Alexis because of all that went on between them. Elizabeth, because he promised to protect her from women like Faith. Kristina for the obvious reasons.

Once they all said there good byes and Kristina was down for her mid morning nap. Sonny sighed heavily, sitting in silence thinking.

It gets complicated-  
-It does. Hard enough before-  
-Worse now-  
-Least you could fight beside them. I saw Alexis take hits that would have killed the well trained man-  
-Yeah part of the game of Slayer-  
-Not my life-  
-Adella was going to tell you, you know that-  
-I know and it makes me even angrier. I can tell my mother is very unhappy with my life-  
-Imagine my mother surprise.-

Sonny snorted.

The point is how different things could have been-  
-Yeah like ifI ever met a Slayer strong enough to take me on. Mentally and psychically-  
-I could be a cop not a "business man"-  
-Is that what you want with your life-  
-No-  
-Then let's not dwell-  
-What happened to your family-  
-I killed them even mylittle sister.-

Sonny was silent.

I know what your thinking-  
-Do you-  
-That better then putting them in constant danger-  
-Knowing I was the cause-  
-I will always know I was the cause and the means Sonny-  
-How do you live with it-  
-My mission, my redemption, my family-  
-I try Angel believe me I do, but some days-  
-You feel like the darkness will consume you-  
-Yes-  
-But it doesn't you don't let it. The very same reason I don't let the demon whispering in my ear get the better of me anymore. I use him-  
-How-  
-They way he hates the most. Protecting the ones I love-  
-You give free lessons right?-

Angel smiled.

Lets get to work.-

Elizabeth sat with Lexa.

Let's have a meeting shall we.-

Liz had to push Jason out the door for his lunch with Courtney. She knew she had him in the palm of her hand, Lexa was the key not just the baby but everything that happened with her. Once again they where on a stand still, she still loved Ric and he still loved Courtney. Liz sighed she was tired of this game already and she was new player. Sonny and Angel came in and both men made a b-line for Lexa. Liz growled.

Get so little with Jason hovering you two stay on your side.-

She laughed when they made pouty faces and sat down. They began to create a strategy on how to deal with the dying Slayers in Port Charles.

I could declare war on Faith I have enough reason-  
-That could work but Faith doesn't seem stupid to me-  
-She's a survivor with dumb luck. - Sonny said.  
-I would agree but always manage to get me.I'm sorry Elizabeth-  
-Oh no Sonny I didn't mean it that way I just mean that I was or could have beaten her at one time.-

Angel looked at her funny, then Sonny like is she kidding.

She serious-  
-I was a bad girl Angel-  
-What changed? -  
-I got rapped and feel in love. Not with the guy who did it mind you but that's what happened-  
-Oh-  
-What I'm saying is I've taking the worst Carly had to offer I should have been able to read Faith-  
-A war as crude as it sounds maybe the way to go. –

Elizabeth looked at both men.

How exactly does one start a war-  
-Oh that's the easy part, explaining it to the other bosses will be complicated they already see the both of us as problem-  
-Which means they won't tolerate people messing with their business. -  
-Let's make it worth their while. Faith working with Wolfram and Heart has got to be a threat to them right-  
-Not really but I can spin it that way. - Sonny said.  
-Then we offer to take care of the Faith problem and her dealings with the Law firm.- Elizabeth said.  
-She's good. - Angel said.  
-Yes she is.-

The door opened.

Ric-  
-You've been trying to get in contact with me? I was busy working on something the maybe up mother's alley-  
-What-  
-Young girl's death in New York, when they told me it had happened here I stayed to get info that's what took me so long-  
-Well have a seat we've got some things to tell you. - Sonny said.  
-But first. Ric this is Lexa.-

She hand her husband the baby. Ric was in awe already in love with her.

I asked Jason to be her legal father Ric.- He just looked at her and sighed.  
-I understand with him she won't get caught up in anything. - He said looking at Sonny.  
-Yes. We'll talk about our marriage later.- Liz told him.  
-Hmm. About the girls-  
-Lest start with our mother.-

Ric rocked the baby and looked out the window from start to finish Sonny told him everything with additions from Angel and Elizabeth.

How can I help-  
-We have to take on Wolfram & Heart. - Angel said.  
-I'm a lawyer-  
-I'll introduce you to Gunn he's my head attorney, you both can work together on this project-  
-What Elizabeth part in all this-  
-I'm a slayer that means in the trenches.-

Angel looked at Ric and Elizabeth.

Ah Sonny shall we go met the families-  
-Sure Angel.-

Elizabeth watched them leave and then turned to Ric.

I don't like any of this you know that but from the way Sonny and Angel describe things you can't get away from it-  
-No-  
-Jason being her father I can understand that to. But Elizabeth I am being a little to understanding, your my wife!I understand that to-  
-Then what Elizabeth-  
-I want our marriage to work but-  
-But you love him and you never stopped-  
-No-  
-No wha... What?- He asked confused.  
-I love you Ric. Just like he loves Courtney but neither one of you seem to be able to handle our lives-  
-You couldn't handle his life-  
-No. I couldn't handle the lies the same went for you.-

Ric nodded his head in understanding. He knew Elizabeth loved him but she had a whole new determination in her eyes as a slayer and a mother.

What do you want to do-  
-Live our lives it works fine if it doesn't we make it work-  
-I like that idea.-

He leaned in and kissed her. She responded moaning into his mouth he pulled her close and then someone cleared their throat. The broke apart to see Jason and Courtney standing there.

Um sorry about that just saying hello to my wife-  
-I understand how's Lexa.- Jason asked.  
-Fine why? - Liz said shielding the baby from Jason stern face.  
-We wanted to take her to the park. If that's okay.- Courntey said -She's tougher then she looks despite what he might say. - Liz said pointing to Jason.  
-But she's so small.- Ric said.  
-Ric don't you start to. Come on Courtney I've got clothed just right for the park-  
-Women. - Ric said.  
-I can hit really hard wanna feel?- Liz said.  
-No-  
-Then shut up.-

The two women took the baby upstairs. Courtney watched Elizabeth with Lexa careful and gentle and protective. She talked and laughed and cooed, something in Courtney pulled at her heart.

Elizabeth-  
-Hmm-  
-Um are you okay with this-  
-With what-  
-The four of us-  
-I'm married to the man I love, you know and I know I've gone through hell to make this marriage work even after what he did. I won't screw it up not for something the may not be-  
-I understand that, but-  
-Courtney I'm fine with this I see how you take care of your nephews he's her father you're his wife. I have to live with that and believe me I can. I also know that if something happens to me you be a good mother to her-  
-What-  
-Would you Courtney-  
-Yes-  
-Good so you guys go to the park don't let him hover girls and their daddies you know.-

Courtney smiled and they came down stairs. Neither man said anything to each other but tired to figure out the fancy stroller Lexa great grandmother had bought her. Courtney held the baby while Elizabeth opened it much too both men's dismay.

tbc


	18. Chp 18

With a few well placed suggestions a meeting of the families was arranged Angel stood in the back ground while Jason and Sonny sat at the table. Faith noticed and recognized Angel and badly hid that she did. Angel said nothing as he listened to the meetings goings on. Once it was over they made their way back to the penthouse. Angel was silent as the meeting went on, he watched Faith the women seem a bit uncomfortable. 

One of the other bosses noticed Angel as well. He looked at Sonny and then to the other.

"Let's begin this meeting. You called it Sonny so you tell us what you had in mind." A boss said.  
"Faith." "Here we go again." The skinny boss groaned.  
"This time like always I have proof." "What's that?" The boss with cigar said.  
"Faith is doing business with Wolfram & Heart." "The Law Firm? So who doesn't want to do business with them?" The big boss said.  
"The point is the project they're running is reason the cops are breathing down our necks."

They looked at Faith to her credit she kept quite.

"What's the proof?" "Me." Angel said.  
"And you would be?" The skinny boss asked.  
"Angel, runs the L.A division of Wolfram & Heart." Sonny glanced at Faith. She was now nervous.  
"I have proof that she been working with them in New York." "For what-  
"What else territory. Mine of course, I'm not here to ask you stop I'm here to ask that you don't interferer with our war." Sonny said.  
"Sonny you can't be serious this witch has caused us enough problems." The Cigar mob boss said.  
"If we don't stop her now or her new partners where going to regret it later trust me.-" Faith wasn't going to say word they where deciding her fate like she wasn't there. She sat there eyeing Angel she was full aware of the vampire with a soul and was insured he wouldn't get involved so much for promise.

"Let me save you all the trouble. You know what I want, I mean to get it anyway I can. Deal with it." She and her men walked out. Angel and Sonny shared a smirk. Faith may have thought she made a bold stroke but she was dead wrong. Liz waited in the limo outside and as Faith walked out, Max opened the door and she walked into the meeting.

"What is this Sonny-  
"This is Elizabeth Webber I'm sure you heard of her. She represents a new force in town, she will be taking Faith's seat on behalf of that force and my sponsorship." "Your kidding right?' The skinny boss said.  
"No, he's not. The group will be called the Legacy Foundation we won't interfere with your business unless you get in ours."Angel finally said.

They all looked at Elizabeth.

"A women." "With a few expectations the entire organization are fill with women." "Really." The big boss said.  
"Yes, gentlemen I'm just here as the law, not your law but mine." "What's your law." The Skinny boss said.  
"You don't want to know believe me on that one if you're not involved stays out of it." Sonny told them.  
"And we're just suppose to take it that way it that it?" The Cigar boss said.  
"Have I ever steered you wrong before?" "No you haven't but we seen you one the edge and that make US nervous. Are you one the edge Sonny?" "No not with her around and there are more like her which makes me comfortable." "Fine. Then welcome to the table, you got a nickname." The Cigar boss said.  
"Diamond." "Fits, welcome Diamond."

The group started to leave each Don introduce themselves to Elizabeth personally. She found them all dangerously charming even the older ones. She smiled and laughed and blushed, once it was all over they head out to the limo.

"Faiths not going to let this go." Sonny said.  
"No and that went well." Angel said.  
"I gave them no reason to not trust me but they'll be watching." "We should let Mac in on this." Liz told them.  
"Why?" Sonny said "The police can be bought and I want this town sewn up tight." "How Mac can't be bought." "Exactly and most of the office fear him. The ones who don't work for you sewn up tight." Liz pointed out.

The limo move through Port Charles Sonny was silent; Angel and Elizabeth talked about her training with Spike. Angel couldn't understand why she believes that Spike was a better teacher then he was. Elizabeth tried to tell him to get over his jealousy at first but he wasn't listing to that he just went on about her explaining. His mind wonder to Alexis and his children what kind of life will that have will his mother be there to see it happen. His cell rang.

"Yeah?" Sonny said.  
"Gunn what happen?" "What? Okay we'll be there." Angel and Elizabeth looked at him.

"Ric was hurt the New York office didn't take kindly to there questions once they got him stable Gunn demanded they get moved." "Good lets go." Elizabeth took a deep breath.

Sonny took her hand.

"He'll be okay." "If he not makes peace with your brother." "I will."

When they got to the hospital Gunn was waiting his shirt was bloody and he head was bandaged.

"He's dying."

tbc


	19. Chp 19

AN: Originally I thought about bringing back Cordy which I will later in this story which may become a series. But I was asked a while back if this was going to be Willow & Angel fic and have decided why not it's been a while. So the new Cordy will be placed in the back ground for now and Willow and Angel will be free to explore each other. Thank you all kindly. The Author.

Adella sat with her family and waited.

We went in and they where very welcoming. I should have known something was up. They locked the conference room doors and sent in a couple of demons. We got out when blue showed up out of no where. She got us to the hospital and was gone again. For the record your brother put up one hell of a fight, he's got my back any day.-

Adella didn't feel better; Sonny's face was marred with worry. Courtney and Jason flanked Elizabeth. Finally Bobby came out.

Adella?-

She got up and walked over to her.

Oh God! - Sonny jumped up a caught his mother before she went down. He looked up at Bobby.

He's holding on but Allen doesn't hold out hope. - Sonny looked back at his family. Taking his mother over to Mike he held the sobbing women. Kneeling before Elizabeth.

How many times have we been here Sonny how many times? This time it's my fault.- Elizabeth said.

No it's not.- He wisphered

I love him he knows that, we where working it out he knows that to. You're the one who needs to make peace with you brother. Go to him Sonny.-

Sonny walked into the room Ric looked so weak hooked to the monitors he step to him and called out his name. Ric opened his eyes trying to speak through tubs, but couldn't Sonny helped him take it out and gave him water.

This is it. - Ric said in a graveled voice.

No. After all that's happened you didn't get me yet little brother.-

Never been about that. I couldn't hurt my father for the pain. So I hurt you and Carly and Elizabeth and everyone around me. Sonny?-

Shh little brother you'll make it.-

We both know I won't.-

Ric! Stop! I came in here to say goodbye. But I can't and I won't because there was nothing of brothers that passed between us. It was more of hate and I won't let you go with that. You have a daughter and women who loves you and I've watched Elizabeth say goodbye to enough people. We need to make peace with each other little brother we need to find a place. Lucky and Nicolas did it we can to, that means you have to survive.-

A soft smiled came across Ric's face.

A big brother to guard over me and teach me things.-

You could teach me at thing or two. You're the smart one, imagine if you will.-

Ric laughed.

What?-

The sound like the twilight zone.-

Shut up and listen.-

Okay sorry.-

Imagine if you will, say my background our stepfather and the pain he caused. Me working to do what it takes to put my baby brother through college, while Momma saved the world.-

Allot.-

Allot. Imagine you graduating form Harvard.-

Yale, Sonny.-

I picked Harvard.-

But my loving big brother let me go to Yale.-

Is this a collage thing?-

Yes.-

Fine I let you go to Yale. I move to PC and you start a firm we're a normal family. Me, Alexis, Krissy and the boys. You, Elizabeth and Lexa. Courtney, Jason, Mike, Momma. We're happy.-

Happy all of us.-

I mean we fight, but Momma's with us and she loves us both and…-

The beep stopped him the tears tore him apart. Ric's eyes where closed with a soft smile on his face and tears slide down his cheeks and Sonny kisses his brother forehead.

That's our world little brother. This was all a bad dream. - Sonny walked out to his mother and Elizabeth. He holds them both as they cry. Alexis comes in and looks at Sonny. Jason takes Elizabeth into his arms and rocks her as Mike takes Adella. Sonny stands there alone.

I've wasted too much time fighting with him.-

Did you make peace?-

Yes.-

Then it doesn't mater you love your brother and that's all that counts.-

I love you to Alexis. I need you to give me another chance to be the man you loved and the father Krissy needs, now more then ever I need you.-

The stone face he's gotten used to cracks and she kisses him deeply. Her strength pouring into him Sonny nearly collapses with grief as tears mix with their kiss. Alexis strength holds him close to her as he buries he head in her neck.

Isn't this a pretty picture.-?

tbc


	20. Chp 20

Sonny and Alexis separated at Carly's voice. They were still holding each other as she circles like a vulture. 

"Tears for Ric, Sonny? Why? After all he's done? I'd think you'd be dancing for joy"  
"Carly leave now." Sonny warned.  
"Why I'm your wife you need comfort you get it form me"  
"Lorenzo kick you out on your ass did he?" Alexis said.  
"Fuck off Alexis"  
"You know what?" Alexis started "Save it my husband and I will be fine. You're dismissed." She said waving her hand.  
"Alexis please let me talk to her and while your gone set up divorce papers."

Carly looked sharply at Sonny.

"I love her Carly that's all there is to it. That means my life will revolve around my family. Her and my children"  
"I'm Michael and Morgan's mother you can't take them away from me"  
"I won't but I will get joint custody"  
"And raise your princess while my boys get nothing. Not while I'm breathing, you do this I'll take half of it all."

Adella walked in and saw red.

"You little bitch are you threaten my son over his brothers death bed"  
"You know what your little bastard did to me"  
"Get out of here before I break something. Namely you." Carly opens her mouth, Sonny waves her off.  
She leaves on a sneer.

"I hate that woman." Adella says.  
"I'm beginning to." Sonny sighs.

A nurse walked in.

"Oh sorry I'm here to take care of the body." She said.  
"Go ahead sweet heart." Adella said.  
She walks into the room and looks at the man staring down at his own body.

"Ric"  
"Yes, who are you"  
"Cordy and a Reaper usually come but I needed you"  
"Why"  
"You wanted to be in the fight"  
"Yes but I'm dead"  
"So am I but I'm still fighting"  
"You get your ark angels wings and we get to work"  
"I like that deal"  
"Wow my first recruit"  
"First"  
"First dead one really I've got one human"  
"Okay."

Cordy waved her hand he his body was cleaned.

"I was supposed to start here but I can't"  
"Why not"  
"Bigger things burning in other dimensions. We don't fix those it will spill over here and that not a good thing. Hold on." She pulled out her cell phone.

Angel's cell rang.

"Hello"  
"Angel hey?" She said.  
"Hey what's up?" A smile in his voice.  
"Duty calls in another dimensions believe it or not and its long term"  
"You bailing out?" He frowned.  
"I'll be back trust me on that, we're trying to run a corporation together. It's just, I do have other duties and you said you could handle that." She sighed. "I can but all of a sudden? Be careful they didn't want you to sign up with me in the first place this might be a trap." He warned.  
"Trust me I've got a new hire, this guys good, he'll watch my back"  
"He better. Be safe"  
"I will see you in a few weeks"  
"How few"  
"Two months tops."

Angel gave off a heavy sigh.

"I know but it won't be that bad you got Blue and Red"  
"Yeah I deal with it. Just be careful"  
"Bye"  
"Bye."

Ric watch her let off a soft sigh.

"Close?" He asked.  
"Very but that's the life we live or don't live. Let's go"  
"I have so many regrets. Making peace with my brother spending time with my mother." Ric said.  
"I do to. We'll deal with it."

The two lights left the building, Sonny sat in the room where his brother lay. How much of his life had he wasted? Fighting with Ric, Carly, everyone, no one would believe he felt any pain over Ric but as so many women tried to tell them. He felt thing differently then most, his heart ached so alone for so long what could have been between him and Ric like with Courtney. So much time wasted, a hand took his, he looked up to see Alexis standing there.

"I couldn't leave you alone with that woman."

A soft broken smile was all he could give.

"Let's get you home we have a lot of work to do. While you and Adella rest."

Once home Sonny went to check on Elizabeth, she was holding Lexa and rocking her. Looking out upon the city he came up behind her and she lean her head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry." He said.  
"Don't be at least it wasn't you." Elizabeth turned to him.

Sonny smiled.

"That's true." "Hmm I miss him." She told him.  
"Funny so do I, I don't know why." Sonny frowned.  
"Someone to mentally spar with, because no matter what he told others he was still your brother"  
"True. What do we do now?" Sonny asked.  
"Live without him I suppose." She said with a sigh.

tbc


	21. Authors Note

Dear Fans

I can't finish this story no mater how good it is. Why? Well a better idea came up that's the only way I can explain it. As you know I'm a crossover nut and the possibilities of Legacy became endless and due to this I need a new starter story. Trust me you'll like it and then again I may finish this one no I will finish this one, just not now. I'm sorry but look for the new version in a few months. Thank you for your reviews.

Sea.


End file.
